Legado
by Kami-sama of the dead
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si Uchiha Madara no murió en el valle de la final y fue el padre de Minato. Sharingan Naruto Fuerte / divino Naruto. Emparejamientos NaruHina otros indecisos. Sasuke oscuro / Evil
1. Legado

**Esta historia no me pertenece sino a Cr4zy que me hizo el favor de dejarme traducirla para ustedes, sin más preámbulos aquí tienen.**

Capítulo 1: Legado

En una ubicación remota sólo se podía ver la destrucción. A medida que el sol se estaba elevando lentamente se mostró a dos hombres, uno de pie y uno aparentemente muerto. En todo el campo de batalla eran armas, cráteres y al parecer una gran cascada sin duda creado por la intensidad de la lucha. Este lugar sería conocido más adelante como el Valle del Fin.

El hombre que apenas se tenía en pie la longitud del cuello largo cabello negro, ojos negros, y llevaba lo que parecía ser una armadura roja desgastada con placas de ir alrededor de los brazos y el pecho para protegerse. El hombre no era otro que Hashirama Senju Líder del clan Senju y Primero atacó Hokage de Konoha no Sato (Aldea Oculta entre las hojas).

"¿Por qué se llegó a esto, Madara?" preguntó Hashirama a sí mismo con vistas al cadáver de su largo plazo de 'amigo'.

El hombre ahora identificado en el suelo tenía mucho pelo negro de punta que casi llegó a la cadera que cubre la parte izquierda de la cara incluyendo su ojo izquierdo de tono negro. También llevaba el mismo estilo armadura. Tendido en el suelo con un cuchillo clavado en su pecho era Uchiha Madara, el ex líder del clan Uchiha y co-fundador de la aldea de la hoja.

"Lo siento, pero elegí el camino equivocado ... viejo amigo Adiós, usted puede encontrar la paz en la otra vida", dijo Hashirama cuando se volvió para alejarse de la larga batalla que sólo luchó. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, y no pudo salvar a su amigo de sus opciones.

# # Un par de días más tarde - Unknown Situación # #

"Ohh mi cabeza ... ¿Dónde estoy?" Madara le preguntó lentamente abriendo los ojos de inmediato se disparó e hizo una mueca de dolor en su pecho. Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba en una pequeña casa de madera. Desde el aspecto de la misma, que era una casa modesta mirando, pequeño, probablemente sólo una persona vivía allí.

"Tranquilo campeón, que quedó herido muy mal" - dijo una mujer desconocida que se le acercó. Al mirarla se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho pelo liso rubio que le llegaba por la cintura, ojos azules y un rostro ovalado, que llevaba una camisa marrón que fácilmente se mostraba sus pechos C-taza y pantalones de color azul oscuro. En conjunto se coloca delante de él había una joven y bella mujer sonriendo a él.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy?" - Preguntó Madara ser un poco de miedo a la mujer a pesar de que todavía estaba débil por la pelea.

"Bueno, mi nombre es Namikaze Hanako y tiene a donde usted está, estamos en campo del arroz de campo cerca de la playa" - dijo Hanako con una pequeña sonrisa que no pasó desapercibido por Madara.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?" - Preguntó una Madara impaciente tratando de averiguar lo que pasó desde su memoria era un poco borrosa.

"Tantas preguntas, simplemente tumbarse a descansar que se ha lesionado en su última pelea y apenas lo hizo. Tienes suerte de que te encontré y lo traje aquí y curado. Había veces que no creo que le tire a través, después de todos los que no muchas personas sobreviven conseguir una espada en el pecho. Ahora, ¿qué me dices quién eres? " - Preguntó Hanako tomando en cuenta que el hombre era probablemente un ninja.

"Yo soy el gran Uchiha Madara, el ex líder del clan Uchiha, co-fundador de la aldea de la hoja" - dijo Madara con el orgullo de ser un miembro del clan Uchiha.

"Un poco llenos de nosotros mismos no somos" - dijo Hanako riéndose de Madara y conseguir una mirada de él.

"¿Eres un ninja?" - Preguntó Hanako con precaución pero sin saber si era de fiar.

"He aquí, yo soy yo soy uno de los ninjas más poderosos del mundo conocido sólo para ser emparejado en el poder Hashirama Senju, la corriente Primero atacó hokage de la hoja." - Dijo Madara escupiendo la última palabra con veneno. Todavía odiaba la hoja y su clan por no seguir su liderazgo y abandonarlo para seguir un Senju de todas las personas.

"¿Todavía tienes el culo entregado a usted ..." - dijo Hanako riendo y pasando risas completo soplado como Madara estaba mirando a ella y murmurando algo acerca de las rubias irrespetuosos y molestos. (N / A: Tal vez Madara estaba relacionado con el de Nara)

"Bueno, yo voy a salir un poco de comida Descansa un poco que se necesita un par de meses para que todo vuelva a la plena salud." - Dijo Hanako como Madara estaba poniendo de nuevo en la cama recordando su derrota ante Hashirama, pero riéndose oscuramente al recordar que él consiguió lo que buscaba.

# # 5 años después - Rice Field Country # #

Muchos han pensado que Uchiha Madara era una persona fría incapaz de amar o cuidar de otra persona que no sea él mismo, sin embargo, esto no podría ser más lejos de la verdad. En los últimos 5 años han cambiado muchas cosas y, aunque Madara no lo admitiría que ha crecido muy cerca de Hanako, en realidad tratarla como a su esposa e incluso abandonar sus planes de venganza contra sus compañeros de clan.

"Tal vez esta es la paz que siempre perseguí" - pensó Madara al ver el amor de su vida con la cabeza en su pecho. En los últimos años se ha adoptado la vida de pescador junto a Hanako y se fue detrás de todas las peleas y las guerras que una vez luchó.

Hanako también tiene que saber acerca de Madara y su clan y el pueblo que ha creado a lo largo de la vida a su rival y amigo Hashirama, llegó a conocer sobre la vida de un ninja y de Madara Kekkei Genkai, el sharingan.

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que el gran Uchiha Madara simplemente vivir una vida civil sencilla lejos de las batallas, irónico, ya que siempre quería morir en el fragor de la batalla a manos de un poderoso enemigo" - dijo Madara ha reído como casi murió a manos de Hashirama.

"Si no puede salir de la vida shinobi es lo que se necesita para ser feliz y hacer Hanako, con mucho gusto olvidarme de mi pasado y centrarse en el futuro" - pensó Madara como él se quedó dormido abrazando la calidez de su amante.

# # Otros 5 años más tarde - Arroz Campo Campo # #

Otros 5 años han pasado y ahora podía ver una Madara feliz apoyado contra un árbol que abraza Hanako en el pecho. Ambos mirando al mar que podría ver a un niño de 4 años tratando de estar en el agua. Tenía el pelo de punta rubio y ojos más azules que nadie había visto nunca. Su nombre era Namikaze Minato, hijo de Madara Uchiha y Namikaze Hanako.

Al ver a su hijo y tratar de no ponerse de pie en el agua de ambos padres suspiró sintiéndose feliz por tener un hijo maravilloso y un compañero maravilloso que amaba a la otra. Aunque Madara había abandonado sus formas shinobi decidió entrenar joven Minato para defenderse en caso de necesidad siempre surgen. Madara también le explicó que se decidió darle el nombre de su madre ya que el Uchiha se conocido y temido en todo el mundo. También le explicó y le enseñó su sharingan diciendo que algún día lo haría también servirse de ella y que debe estar orgulloso de su herencia.

-Unas semanas más tarde-

Madara fue Actualmente dirigía a su casa después de ir a la ciudad a comprar alimentos. En el camino a casa sintió una ráfaga de chakra en la dirección de su casa. A pesar de que Madara había abandonado siendo un ninja que todavía mantiene la mayoría de sus habilidades afiladas sin saber cuándo se pueden necesitar.

Corriendo rápidamente por el bosque a su casa entró en una vista y vio a un Hanako sangrado y jóvenes Minato tratando de mantener a raya a un par de canallas Ame shinobi. Sin vacilar, rápidamente desapareció en una explosión de velocidad y se detuvo justo a tiempo para bloquear una espada que habría matado a su único hijo.

Activación del sharingan que sólo miró al 4 shinobi delante de ellos, por lo que parece que no eran más que el nivel chunnin.

El líder del grupo The Ame shinobi ver el sharingan brillando en todo su poder preguntó "W-¿Quién eres tú?" tartamudez después de ver el sharingan. El shinobi conocía muy bien el poder de ese Kekkei Genkai y sus miembros del clan.

"Estoy Madara, Uchiha Madara" - dijo Madara como el viento sopló el pelo en la espalda dándole un aura de poder que intimida incluso a los enemigos más poderosos.

Después de escuchar el nombre de la Ame shinobi palideció y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás al ver que el hombre delante de ellos, el legendario Uchiha Madara ex líder del clan Uchiha. Sin dudarlo Madara activó su Susanoo y rápidamente mató al 4 Ame shinobi sin remordimiento.

Mirando hacia atrás vio que Minato se desmayó de agotamiento chakra, acercándose a su amante miró a los ojos y el corazón lleno de remordimiento por no haber estado allí, al no ser capaz de proteger a la única persona que le importaba más en su mundo, el amor de su vida.

"T-take (tos) cuidado de nuestro hijo-s" - dijo un Hanako débil, dando un último beso a su amante, ella cerró los ojos para nunca volver a abrirlos.

Madara se quedó allí congelado, mirando a su mujer ya muerta. En su mente estaba destellos de los últimos 10 años de su vida. En los últimos años lo único que consiguió fue la felicidad sólo para conseguir que le robaron. Tomando un último vistazo a su Hanako tomó una decisión que influiría todo mundo.

"Yo era demasiado ingenuo pensar que esto iba a durar, demasiado ingenuo para creer que el mundo había cambiado, demasiado ingenuo dejar mis planes atrás. Voy a llevar al mundo a la verdadera paz y felicidad. Yo honraré tu memoria Hanako, voy a crear un mundo hecha de amor y felicidad, y me aseguraré de que va a estar de pie a mi lado ". - Pensó Madara mientras cogía a su hijo y se metió en el bosque dejando atrás su antigua casa.

-Un mes más tarde,

Madara y Minato se encontraban a pocos kilómetros de las principales puertas de Konoha. Como Madara miró por última vez a Minato.

"Minato, hijo mío" - dijo Madara conseguir la atención de Minato. En el último mes Madara Minato entrenó a la inclinación del suelo en conseguir a su hijo lo más fuerte posible para que pudiera mantenerse a salvo. Durante este mes de entrenamiento Minato había activado su sharingan, toda una hazaña para alguien tan joven.

"Recuerda mantener el nombre Uchiha y el linaje en secreto para el pueblo, pero no se olvide de su legado. Aunque me gusta el Senju, este pueblo le mantendrá seguro y fuerte. Nunca abandonar sus creencias y luchar por lo que es querido, sólo cuando la lucha contra para proteger a alguien valioso para usted mostrar su verdadera fuerza. Lamento dejar solo, pero el suyo es algo que debo hacer solo. Hable con el Tercer Hokage y dile que eres y orfandad y desea unirse a Konoha que te mantendrá a salvo . Puede llegar un momento en que vamos a luchar entre sí hasta entonces buena suerte "-. dijo Madara mientras comenzaba a alejarse dejando a su hijo a un nuevo camino.

"Bueno, supongo que eso es todo" - dijo Minato mientras caminaba a través de las principales puertas de Konoha y se dijo: "Voy a hacer que te sientas orgulloso tou-san y yo honraré tu memoria Kaa-san"

# # 20 años después - Undisclosed Location - Fuera de Konoha # #

Pensado toda la habitación y el grito hizo eco. Este grito parecía pertenecer a un bebé. El bebé ponderado tres kilos y tenía el pelo de punta rubio y unos ojos de color azul oscuro. Casi un calco de su padre Minato Namikaze.

"Felicitaciones Kushina-san, es un hermoso niño" - dijo la enfermera mientras le entregaba el bebé recién nacido con su madre. Las mujeres en la cama sólo puede ser descrito como una belleza pelirroja. Con el pelo rojo carmesí suave larga va todo el camino hasta la cintura, ojos azules y unos amplios pechos D-taza adornan el cuerpo la bien desarrollada. Abrazó a su hijo por primera vez.

"Hola Sochi ..." - dijo Kushina.

Minato se volvió hacia su hijo y le dijo:

"Bienvenido a nuestra familia, Naruto ..."


	2. El nacimiento de una leyenda

Capítulo 2: El nacimiento de una leyenda

Anteriormente # # # #

"Hola Sochi ..." - dijo Kushina.

Minato se volvió hacia su hijo y le dijo:

"Bienvenido a nuestra familia, Naruto ..."

Tiempo actual # # - Undisclosed Location - Fuera de Konoha # #

"Rest Kushina usted tendrá un montón de tiempo" - dijo un Biwako mientras recogía Naruto para su primer baño. Biwako es una mujer de 170 centímetros, el pelo largo y castaño atrapado en una cola de caballo con los ojos marrones. Ella es de alrededor de 50 años y es la esposa de Sarutobi Hiruzen el Tercer Hokage, el anterior líder de Konoha.

"¿Cómo te sientes Kushina?" - Preguntó Minato preocupado por su amada esposa. "Estoy cansada" - contestó ella.

"Gracias", - dijo.

Cuando de pronto una voz desconocida para ambos Minato y Kushina se hizo eco a través de la habitación.

"Apártate de la Jinchuuriki Yondaime" - el hombre enmascarado dijo al rehén Naruto con un kunai en su cuello. Biwako y la enfermera yacían muertos en el suelo.

"Está bien, cálmate" - dijo Minato asustado. La preocupación evidente en sus ojos. "Habla por ti Yondaime estoy perfectamente tranquilo." - Hombre enmascarado dijo Naruto mientras lanzaba al aire la preparación de apuñalar con el kunai. De pronto, en un flash amarillo Minato Naruto agarró como el enmascarado se dirigió hacia Kushina.

Zumbido se oyó como Minato se da cuenta de cinco etiquetas de explosivos colocados en la manta alrededor de Minato. En un arranque de velocidad Minato quita la manta y se teletransporta a su casa segura.

# # El invitado de Minato - Fuera de Konoha # #

Una explosión se produjo como Minato se arruina lejos con su hijo en brazos.

"Ese hombre no es shinobi normal" - dijo Minato preguntándose quién era el hombre enmascarado es. "Se las arregló para separarme de Kushina"

Teletransporte a la Namikaze Minato Compuesto coloca a su hijo en la cama murmurando "Ahora descansa Naruto, voy a guardar su madre. Volveré".

# # Undisclosed Location - Fuera de Konoha # #

El hombre enmascarado se acercó a Kushina y deformado de distancia hacia el exterior de la casa. La colocación de la cabeza en su estómago comienza la extracción del Kyuubi. En unos minutos a una figura se ve en erupción de su estómago y materializándose en el aire. Allí estaba el nueve colas Fox Demon en todo su esplendor con nueve colas tirándole. Con una mirada atrapa el hombre enmascarado del Kyuubi bajo su control. Los ojos entrecerrados, una vez rojo del Kyuubi son ahora de color rojo con 3 tomoes negro, el sharingan brillando en todo su poder.

"Espera" - dijo un Kushina débil darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

".. Increíble El Clan Uzumaki es simplemente increíble Ni siquiera extraer una bestia de cola de usted es suficiente para matar" - dijo el hombre enmascarado como mandó el Kyuubi de matar a su ex Jinchuuriki. "Es lógico que el Kyuubi mata a su contenedor", dijo.

A medida que el Kyuubi está a punto de aplastar a Kushina se ve un destello de color amarillo. De pie en un árbol no muy lejos vemos Minato con Kushina en su estilo de novia brazos. "Él realmente hace honor a su nombre Rayo Amarillo de Konoha Minato Namikaze", dice la deformación a la salida del pueblo.

Minato brilló en el Compuesto Namikaze por Kushina cerca a su hijo mientras lo abraza.

"Kushina, que va a parar el Kyuubi Cuida de él." - Dijo, y en un destello amarillo ha desaparecido.

Entrada # # norte de Konoha # #

Era un ambiente cálido, tranquilo noche de verano en la aldea oculta de la hoja. Las luces se ven en todo el pueblo como la gente siguió su vida sin darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

"Kuchyose no Jutsu (Invocación Jutsu)" - el hombre enmascarado dijo golpeándose la palma de la mano en el suelo y su explosión de humo allí estaba el Kyuubi listo para dar rienda suelta a su ira sobre el pueblo desprevenido. De repente, un rugido se escucha como el Kyuubi comienza su destrucción. Swinging sus colas y el uso de sus patas nada se interponía en su distancia.

"Sandaime, el Kyuubi ha aparecido en la parte norte de la aldea" - dijo un Anbu ha inclinado ante el Sandaime Hokage.

"Sí he oído citar a las fuerzas y evacuar a los civiles Debe empujar el Kyuubi fuera del pueblo y esperar el cuarto.." - Dijo el Sandaime.

Minato Namikaze se ve de pie en la parte superior del monumento Hokage listo para enfrentar el Kyuubi cuando siente una presencia detrás de él. Agachándose rápidamente y dando la vuelta se balancea un kunai sólo de eliminar a través de la cabeza de su enemigo. De repente, todo empieza a distorsionarse cuando el hombre enmascarado comienza a absorber en una onda como patrón Minato, antes de su final Minato desaparece. Mostró a su casa a salvo.

Casa # # Caja de seguridad - Después de Minato escapó hombre enmascarado # #

"Esa técnica" - Minato dijo pensando en lo que acaba de experimentar. "Es una técnica espacio-tiempo más avanzada que la mía. Sucede que no requiere juntas o me habría visto con mi sharingan. Es mejor ocultar mi sharingan bajo un genjutsu., No sé quién es pero su chakra parece familiar ".

De pronto, una figura comienza a aparecer a pocos metros de Minato. Allí estaba el hombre enmascarado se prepara para enfrentar al legendario Kiiroi Senko (Flash amarillo). El hombre se quedó mirando el uno al otro cada uno atreverse a dar el primer paso.

"¿Quién eres tú?" - Preguntó Minato mientras se preguntaba quién podría tener el poder de no sólo dar rienda suelta sino también el control de Kyuubi.

"Mi nombre es olvidado y despreciado larga en la historia de este pueblo que una vez fue conocido como Madara Uchiha pero Tobi me puede llamar." - Contestó riendo ante la ironía de pedir a un hombre enmascarado quién es.

"No, ahora que es un hecho que no es Madara Uchiha. Aunque su chakra parece familiar que no son de él." - Minato dijo tratando de averiguar la identidad de hombre enmascarado

El hombre enmascarado simplemente se quedó allí preguntándose cómo demonios podría saber el Yondaime que no es Madara. "Algo aquí no está bien, ¿cómo puede saber chakra de Madara" - Tobi pensó.

Ambos guerreros corrieron el uno al otro en una batalla por la velocidad. El más rápido iba a ganar. Minato simplemente lanza su Hirashin (dios del trueno volador técnica) kunai a Tobi como fase a través de la cabeza. Cada vez más cerca el uno al otro, preparándose para el de la cara, Minato cobra un rasengan en su mano derecha se prepara para estrellarlo contra Tobi.

Tobi está a punto de tocar Minato preparándose para absorber "La victoria es mía" - dice él y de repente Minato desaparece de su vista sólo para aparecer detrás está de vuelta con el kunai que introdujo previamente. Minato retuerce su cuerpo golpeando el rasengan en Tobi vaporización del área y marcado con el sello de Tobi Hirashin.

"Lo subestimé" - Tobi dice cuando de repente Minato aparece frente a él clavándole una kunai y la aplicación de un contrato de quitar el sello para liberar al Kyuubi. Tobi al ver que perdió esta batalla, dice "voy a estar de vuelta y voy a tener mi venganza en la aldea de la hoja", como él las urdimbres de distancia.

"Algo me dice que no era una broma y él es un Uchiha con una firma chakra similar a mi padre. Me pregunto quién es." - Pensó Minato mientras se levanta a punto de dejar de parpadear la Kyuubi al campo de batalla.

# # Battlefield - Konoha parte norte de la aldea # #

En el campo de batalla se encontraba el Sandaime liderando las fuerzas haciendo todo lo posible para empujar el Kyuubi lejos de la aldea cuando de repente las orejas.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" - Minato dice que se le cae encima con Kyuubi con su convocatoria Gamabunta de jefe sapo atrapando al Kyuubi en el suelo.

". Trata de sujetarlo mientras usted puede Teleporting algo tan grande requiere preparación" - dice el jefe sapo como Minato prepara para teletransportarse al Kyuubi lejos de la aldea.

"¿Estás loco? No soy un hacedor de milagros. Date prisa!" - Dice Gamabunta. De repente, tanto Minato y Kyuubi desaparecen.

# # Cerca de la casa de seguridad # #

Al llegar cerca de la casa de seguridad con el Kyuubi en su precio Minato es jadeo de la utilización masiva de chakra que acaba de tirarse de teletransportarse al Kyuubi.

"Yondaime, rápido me debe sellar, todavía puedo sentir ese maldito Uchiha empujándome me niego a ser controlado." - Dice el Kyuubi para sorpresa de Minato. "Quiere que le sello?" pensado Minato mientras se teletransporta a la casa de seguridad recogiendo Kushina y Naruto para el ritual.

"Kushina Necesito tu ayuda para detenerlo Él todavía está siendo empujado." - Dice mientras Kushina reúne los restos de su chakra para formar cadenas para atrapar el Kyuubi al suelo.

Minato comienza a realizar una larga cadena de juntas y al final grita

"Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Seal consumo)"

"Yondaime, SALGA DEL CAMINO" - el Kyuubi grita como se siente siendo impulsado a matar a su primer barco. Sin embargo, tanto Minato y Kushina saltar delante de su garra protección de su hijo. "Kushina (sofá) que no tienen mucho tiempo. ¿Unas últimas palabras?" - Le pregunta a Kushina.

"Naruto" -.. Empieza "Quiero que crezca en un joven agradable y un ninja fuerte Recuerde a bañarse todos los días e ir a la cama temprano que necesita su sueño también quiero que hagas amigos, no es necesario que muchos de ellos sólo unos pocos mientras que son verdaderos amigos. Además no beber hasta que veinte años y se mantenga alejado de Jiraya. Siento Minato tomé el tiempo "

"No te preocupes" - empieza a "Kyuubi se puede mirar hacia fuera para mi hijo, sé que él tendrá una vida dura?". - Le pregunta

"Sería mi honor me haré cargo de su equipo." - Las respuestas Kyuubi preguntándose cómo demonios pudo haber sucedido esa noche.

"Maldita sea", pensó Minato "Tengo que asegurarme de que conoce el legado de mi padre. No puedo dejar que se vaya a los Uchiha, no con el Kyuubi en él, pero nunca le dijo a nadie y de que sea demasiado tarde" él comienza a pensar cuando de repente una idea golpeó la cabeza "Tal vez esto va a funcionar". De repente Minato recoge lo que queda de su chakra empujando a sus ojos a medida que empiezan a girar y dice en un tono débil "Tsukuyomi". Minato empieza moviendo sus ojos están empezando a quedarse dormido y él dice "Naruto, escuchar lo que dijo tu madre y llegar a ser un ninja fuerte y valiente" y con el último de su fuerza, susurra "Sello Ocho Trigramas".


	3. Despertar

Capítulo 3: A partir de una leyenda

En todas las aldeas shinobi hay un recuerdo de sus anteriores líderes y héroes de honrar su memoria y sacrificio que hicieron para proteger y defender sus hogares. En Konoha hay una cierta montaña que muestra que muestra exactamente eso.

La montaña se llama en realidad el Hokage (líder de la aldea de la hoja) Montaña y en él se tallaron los Hokages anteriores y actuales de la hoja y ahí estaba el rostro del legendario ninja:

Senju Hashirama (Shodaime Hokage), líder del clan Senju, uno de los fundadores de la aldea de la hoja y el primer usuario del elemento Mokuton. Él era una persona bondadosa y amable dedicada a servir a su pueblo, sin embargo, acabó muriendo durante la primera guerra shinobi. Su lucha contra Uchiha Madara había cobrado su precio y lo dejó debilitado de forma permanente. Fue en el momento de su muerte una cáscara de su antiguo ser. Pero incluso ahora, unos 80 años después de su muerte está siendo recordado por todos en el pueblo.

La segunda cara pertenecía a Senju Tobirama (Nidaime Hokage), fue Hashirama hermano menor y se convirtió en Hokage después de la muerte de su hermano. Él también era un ninja muy fuerte, de hecho, cada uno de los Hokage fue aclamado como el ninja más fuerte de su tiempo. Tobirama era conocido por su extremadamente alta afinidad por el agua que le permitió utilizar de alto rango se mueve en lugares sin agua por condensación del aire a su alrededor. También él perdió su vida luchando en la segunda guerra shinobi, pero antes de su muerte él nombró Hiruzen Sarutobi, uno de sus estudiantes como Sandaime Hokage.

La tercera cara en el monumento fue Sarutobi Hiruzen, del Clan Sarutobi, conocido por su mono convocatoria y habilidad extrema en taijutsu (combate cuerpo a cuerpo). Hiruzen es actualmente de alrededor de 55 años de edad, es uno de los ninjas más poderosos del pueblo, pero en su mejor momento fue aclamado como Shinobi no Kami (dios del Shinobi), sobre todo debido a su habilidad en ninjutsu que le permitió combinar diferentes elementos para sus ataques. Hiruzen es el actual líder de la aldea de la hoja después de que su sucesor, el Yondaime Hokage murió.

La última cara del monumento fue Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage, aclamado como el más fuerte de los Hokage. También era el shinobi más rápido a vivir nunca en las naciones elementales, ni siquiera los raikages con armadura de iluminación podrían competir con él en velocidad. Era conocido por su uso de la Hirashin no Jutsu (Dios del Trueno Volador Técnica), una técnica de S-Rank de su creación que le permitió moverse a casi la velocidad de la luz. Esta técnica fue la razón por la que era conocido como Flash Amarillo, debido a su pelo rubio, la única cosa que la gente logró ver fue un destello amarillo debido a su velocidad. En la aldea de la hoja que era un héroe que sacrificó su vida para matar al Kyuubi no Yoko que atacó la aldea hace 5 años.

Y aquí, 5 años más tarde después de que el ataque de Kyuubi, es donde nuestra historia realmente comienza con un niño pequeño que a pesar de ser maltratado toda su vida se elevará a convertirse en la leyenda de que había nacido para ser.

# # KONOHA - 5 años después de Kyuubi Ataque 10 de octubre # #

Era una noche cálida en el pueblo de hoja, el sol se estaba poniendo, que estaba empezando a oscurecer. Una ciudad las luces se acercaban y todavía podía ver mucha gente que va por el pueblo haciendo sus negocios. A diferencia de muchos otros pueblos, a pesar de que Konoha era el más poderoso pueblo en las naciones elementales no parecía militarista o frío. Muchas personas si vieron Konoha diría que no era una aldea ninja, sin embargo, la montaña que rodeaba la parte norte de la aldea era un claro indicativo. En ella fueron tallados los rostros de los ninjas más poderosos que jamás haya existido.

Era 10 de octubre, el pueblo estaba cubierto de decoraciones y celebrando la derrota del Kyuubi que atacó hace 5 años. Todo el mundo en el pueblo era feliz, que eran tiempos de paz. Las guerras fueron el olvido, pero no el odio y el dolor de los muchos que se han perdido. Aunque todo el mundo parecía feliz un niño en particular fue muy triste y solitaria.

Uzumaki Naruto era un huérfano del ataque Kyuubi, era de unos 120 centímetros (3'11) y tenía el pelo de punta rubio, el más azul ojos Alguien ha tenido y en cada mejilla tenía tres marcas de bigotes, una marca de nacimiento. Vestía una camisa blanca de manga corta con un remolino de color naranja en la espalda y los pantalones negros.

A pesar de comenzar lo que parecía ser un niño normal Naruto fue odiado y despreciado por la mayoría del pueblo, era un doloroso recordatorio del ataque Kyuubi. Fue expulsado del orfanato a la edad de 4 y vivió en las calles durante un mes hasta que ANBU del Hokage lo encontró y lo llevó al Sandaime. Sandaime tiempo se convirtió en una figura paterna grandes para él. Dio Naruto un pequeño apartamento y el subsidio para vivir, pero Naruto estaba constantemente perseguido por los habitantes del pueblo y constantemente abusada y golpeada.

Las tiendas lo echaron y lo vendieron mercancía podrida o pagan el doble del precio. Incluso en el orfanato que aún recibe el mismo tratamiento. Creciendo en este tipo de vida obligó a Naruto para madurar rápidamente si quería sobrevivir. Debido a este tratamiento Naruto se convirtió en un niño muy inteligente que podría rivalizar con la de Nara, se convirtió en frío y calculador para todos excepto para sus personas más cercanas que en su caso era simplemente el mismo Hokage y los dueños de un stand rammen. Sólo tres personas atendidas Naruto y se preguntó si estaba comiendo o durmiendo bien. Durante sus cosas cumpleaños eran aún peor, porque los habitantes del pueblo y algunos shinobi se reunían y le cazan como un animal y aquí es donde estamos.

Un niño asustado estaba corriendo por las calles de Konoha haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que los habitantes del pueblo y shinobi en la persecución. Los aldeanos gritaban:

"Die demonio"

"Sácalo, terminar lo que empezó el Yondaime"

Naruto se preguntó qué hizo para merecer ese trato y la vida dura.

"Deja por favor, ¿qué he hecho yo para alguno de ustedes?" - Preguntó Naruto, correr tan rápido como pudo, con las piernas de partida para regalar.

"Oh por favor, usted sabe muy bien lo que hiciste Tú mataste a mi hermano y mi padre." - Gritó uno de los aldeanos mientras lanzaba una botella vacía. "Vamos a terminar lo que empezó el Yondaime y matar al demonio" - el aldeano dijo mientras el otro le ayuda.

Naruto siguió corriendo hasta que miró hacia atrás a sus perseguidores y se dio cuenta de que un par de ellos parecía ser chunnin (A / N: Chunnin - Nivel medio shinobi).

Incluso pensó que Naruto era un monstruo resistencia, a 5 años de edad, no podía competir con la velocidad de un chunnin. El chunnin cerrar rápidamente la distancia entre él y Naruto, sacó un kunai y lo hizo una barra horizontal. Naruto ver el kunai que muy probablemente lo mataría él se agachó. Tiene que estaba esquivando dio cuenta de que el tiempo parecía detenerse. Después de esquivar la barra sin querer canalizar chakra en sus piernas tratando de saltar sobre una valla para escapar.

El resto del shinobi viendo esto fuera realmente sorprendido, pero no podía dejar que el demonio se escape por lo que todos ellos arrojó un par de kunais a él mientras decía "Kunai Kage Shuriken No Jutsu" el kunai multiplica a 15 y se va rápido en Naruto.

Naruto sabiendo que no podía esquivar a todos en mediados de aire comenzó a observarlos y calcular la mejor manera de evitarlos. Fue entonces cuando sucedió, su visión de repente se hizo más clara y el kunai entrante parecía casi detenerse, con sólo mirarlos podía ver donde podrían aterrizar. En respuesta a su instinto Naruto cogió rápidamente un kunai con la mano y empezó a desviar todos ellos, excepto uno que logró pasar sus defensas y golpeó el hombro.

Él gritó de dolor, pero logró superar la valla y la seguridad. Sacó el kunai de su hombro y se dio cuenta de que la herida ya estaba cerrando.

"Me pregunto por qué soy la única persona a sanar tan rápido" - se preguntó mientras caminaba por la aldea oculta en las sombras para evitar los aldeanos, pero rápidamente cuenta de que su visión era diferente, era blanco y negro y pudo ver personas con una llama azul dentro de ellos que rodeaba su cuerpo. Trató de empujar a los ojos para ver mejor y de repente se desmayó en el callejón, el estrés y el agotamiento de correr y tomar un kunai en el hombro era demasiado.

Mindscape # # Naruto # #

Naruto se despertó en lo que parecía ser una alcantarilla. Había tuberías en todas las paredes y el piso estaba lleno de agua con unos 20 centímetros de altura (8 pulgadas). Se preguntó por los pasillos interminables preguntándose dónde estaba cuando oyó una suave voz masculina llamándole

"Sigue mi voz" - dijo la voz extraña. Naruto no lo conocía, pero se sintió atraído por esta voz.

Después de caminar un par de minutos Naruto se encontró mirando a grandes puertas de hierro con barras verticales. La mitad de la puerta era un pequeño papel con el kanji de "Sello". Miró dentro de la jaula, pero parecía vacía.

"Hola Naruto" - dijo la voz. Naruto saltó hacia atrás sorprendido y vio a un hombre apoyado en la pared de alcantarillado fuera de la jaula.

Naruto observó al hombre con cuidado. El hombre estaba a punto de 190 cm de altura (6 pies 2), que tenía el pelo de punta rubio con dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro y tenía los ojos azules. Llevaba un traje azul de cuerpo entero y la jonin estándar (Alto Nivel Shinobi) chaqueta plana. También llevaba una capa blanca con llamas rojas y tenía el kanji de "Yondaime Hokage.

"Y-Yondaime Hokage?" - Preguntó Naruto. Sabía muy bien lo que pasó hace 5 años, él sabía que el Yondaime murió para matar al Kyuubi, él era un héroe.

"Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze y yo soy el Yondaime Hokage" - dijo mirando al chico frente a él y se preguntó cómo sucedió tan pronto, Naruto parecía 5 como máximo.

"¿Cómo? Se supone que está muerto. ¿Estoy muerto también?" - Preguntó Naruto. "No, no está muerto, pero por desgracia yo soy" - minato respondió.

"Pero si estás muerto, ¿dónde estoy yo Y cómo sabes mi nombre?" - Naruto se preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando.

"Naruto, yo voy a explicar todo lo que se escucha con atención ok?" - Le preguntó a la que Naruto asintió. "Estamos dentro de tu mente, ésta es su paisaje mental, es básicamente una representación de la mente en la forma física entender?" Naruto asintió con la cabeza "Ahora la verdad es que yo soy tu padre"

Naruto se quedó inmóvil al oír eso. "No, no puede ser, Jiji me dijo que no sabía quiénes eran mis padres" - Naruto pensó.

"YY-Tu mi padre ¿Cómo?" - Preguntó Naruto "Bueno por el cómo va a saber cuando su edad" - Minato dijo riendo "Pero es cierto, yo soy tu padre y yo siento no haber estado aquí con usted, pero Tuve que parar el Kyuubi. Pero escucha lo que no tengo mucho tiempo. "

"Es probable que se preguntó por qué este pueblo se sentirá como un monstruo." a la que Naruto asintió lentamente "Bueno, no hay ninguna manera fácil de decir esto, pero hace 5 años cuando nació el Kyuubi atacó la aldea. Sandaime dijo que yo maté al Kyuubi, pero eso es imposible. Kyuubi es una masa de chakra . sin llegar a un cuerpo físico, por lo que no puede morir La única forma que tuve que parar el Kyuubi era sellar el interior de un bebé recién nacido, lo siento decirlo, pero he tenido que sellar en ti "- dijo con un poco de vergüenza Naruto preguntándose cómo iba a reaccionar.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con cerrado? Soy el Kyuubi?" - Preguntó, dándose cuenta de lo que todos los nombres de los habitantes del pueblo le llamaban por.

"NO, no eres ni un monstruo ni el Kyuubi, tú eres mi hijo y por sellada quiero decir que el Kyuubi está atrapado en su intestino, detrás de estas barras Kyuubi adelantarse.." - Explicó Minato

De repente, detrás de los barrotes de la jaula vacía Naruto vio dos ojos rojos brillantes, con hendiduras verticales negras. A medida que los ojos se acercaron a las puertas se dio cuenta de la forma de un zorro con cola oscilando bruscamente en esta vuelta. Allí estaba detrás de las puertas el ser más poderoso en el mundo, el más poderoso de los 9 bijuu el Kyuubi no Yoko, el Nine tailed fox demonio.

Naruto ver este salto hacia atrás asustado al ver el monstruo que atacó la aldea y fue responsable de muchas muertes.

"No necesito que me kit miedo" - dijo el Kyuubi viendo al pobre chico. Sabía muy bien lo que los habitantes del pueblo le hicieron.

"Naruto" - Minato dijo que conseguir la atención de Naruto "Este es el Kyuubi y que no es el demonio todo el mundo piensa que él es el ataque de hace 5 años no fue su culpa." - Minato dijo y comenzó a explicar lo que sucedió en aquella fatídica noche hace 5 años. Desde cuando Naruto nació con el hombre enmascarado liberar el Kyuubi y control para atacar la aldea de Minato sellándolo con él.

Naruto todavía estaba congelado absorber lo que pasó, todo lo que su padre le decía. Naruto no sabía qué decir que era demasiado.

"Naruto" Minato continuó "Yo siento que tenía que sellar que Kyuubi dentro de ti. Has tenido una vida dura hasta ahora, pero confío en esto, será un poco mejor", dijo y tocó Minato Naruto estómago transferir efectivamente la clave del sello de Naruto y abrir la jaula.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" - Naruto preguntó preocupado de que él es el padre abrió la jaula y dejar que el Kyuubi a cabo.

"Naruto, te dije que no era culpa de ese Kyuubi esa noche. Kyuubi le ayudará a crecer y él estará a su lado para ayudarle en su batalla y asesorar. Lo único que te pido es . cuando su cerca de su muerte que se suelta el Kyuubi Él no merecía atrapado en una jaula para ser utilizado como un arma "- dijo Minato.

"Va a ser realmente mi amigo?" - Preguntó Naruto todavía poco temerosos de la zorra.

"Por supuesto, voy a tener que cuidar y hacerte fuerte para que pueda proteger su hogar y sus amigos" - respondió el Kyuubi y lo que sucedió después sorprendió a todos en el paisaje mental. Naruto de repente se apartó de su padre y se metió en las garras del Kyuubi.

"Tan suave y cálido" - dijo conseguir risas tanto de Kyuubi y Minato. "Ahora Naruto es más lo que tengo que decirte, yo no sé si te diste cuenta, pero no su visión parece diferente?" - Preguntó Minato

"En realidad todo es blanco y negro con usted que es azul y Kyuubi rojo" - Naruto respondió.

"Naruto, sabes que Uchiha Madara es?" - Preguntó Minato conseguir un gruñido de disgusto del Kyuubi mostrando claramente hay amor al líder Uchiha.

"Sí, yo sé que él fue uno de los fundadores de la hoja y el era el líder del clan Uchiha, que se supone que es uno de los más fuertes en el mundo." - Dijo Naruto sorprende a su padre. Naruto, aunque fue de 5 años era muy inteligente y le gustaba leer, pero va a la biblioteca era imposible, ya que él siempre fue expulsado.

. "Exactamente, pero lo que usted y el que no sabe es que Madara era de hecho mi padre que nunca dije nada a nadie porque decidí mantenerlo en secreto", - dijo. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando descubrió que el legendario Uchiha Madara era su abuelo. "Yo soy el hijo del Rayo Amarillo del Yondaime Hokage Konoha y el gran Uchiha Madara, eh eh no hay manera de que no estoy convertirse en Hokage" - Naruto pensó

"Ah ah, con mi empezar mi tou-san (padre) y Madara ser mi oji-san (el abuelo) no hay manera de que no estoy convertirse en Hokage, lo creas" - Naruto gritó bombeo de su puño en el aire y conseguir una sonrisa de Minato.

"No tengo ninguna duda de que va a Naruto" - dijo Minato erizando el pelo de Naruto "Ahora se sabe que el Clan Uchiha tiene una línea de sangre, más específicamente un doujutsu ¿verdad?" Naruto asintió con la cabeza "Esta línea de sangre se llama el sharingan y activó su primer nivel, mire el piso" Naruto miró hacia abajo y vio su reflejo en el agua, sus ojos color rojo sangre con un tomoe negro en cada ojo "El Sharingan se desarrollará hasta está totalmente madura conseguir 3 tomoes en cada ojo "- Minato concluyó que no quería ir más lejos en el Mangekyou. Su tiempo se acaba y el Kyuubi podría explicar si alguna vez se abrió. "Dios, espero que nunca tenga que pasar por eso" - pensó Minato.

"OH, yo sabía que era increíble" - dijo Naruto feliz de saber todo acerca de su familia y encontrar que tenía una línea de sangre.

"Ahora Naruto, preste atención a lo que voy a decir" Minato comenzó "Yo sé que usted siempre quiso una familia, pero no se puede ir a la Uchiha Clan, además de tener la Kyuubi en ti, que si se enteran de que son un Uchiha lo utilizarán para su propio beneficio, yo quiero que seas una buena persona y no un arrogante, hambrientos de poder como el Uchiha son. Nunca confiar demasiado en el Sharingan, recuerdo que el Sharingan es sólo una herramienta, que tiene que no te hace todopoderoso ok? " - Preguntó Minato conseguir un movimiento de cabeza

"OK, mi tiempo está por terminar. Todo lo que he incluido las técnicas y las armas de mi clan se encuentran en el Complejo Namikaze y sólo usted puede entrar ya que no hay un sello de la sangre a su alrededor. Tenga cuidado para que nadie se entere. Tengo muchos enemigos como lo hizo Madara. Si en algún momento desea revelar su verdadera herencia les pido que revelan cuando es lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerse y proteger a alguien que te importa. Hay gente que no se detendrían ante nada para matar a usted o sus amigos para vengarse de mí " Minato dijo con un poco de pesar, después de todo, durante la tercera guerra shinobi era responsable del sacrificio de las fuerzas de Iwa.

"¿Sabes cómo utilizar chakra para desactivar los ojos?" - Preguntó conseguir un guiño de Naruto.

"Estoy desapareciendo, mi chakra está por terminar. Recuerde Naruto, yo y tu madre te quería mucho y siento que tuvieras que vivir esta vida y que crecen sin amor." - Minato dijo triste de cómo salió todo. Le pidió al Sandaime lo que el pueblo vio a Naruto como su héroe, pero él era ingenuo.

"No te preocupes tou-san conocí a usted después de todo lo que hiciste lo que tenías que proteger nuestra casa" - dijo Naruto conseguir una sonrisa de Minato cuando dijo a desaparecer hasta que ya no estaba de pie frente a él.

Naruto se despertó en el callejón preguntándose si todo era un sueño hasta que oyó una voz en su cabeza.

"No juego, no era un sueño. Estoy aquí después de todo. Usted debe desactivar la vista por ahora y empezar a entrenar. Yo le ayudará en todo lo que pueda y cuando se tiene la edad que se entrenan para utilizar mi poderes "- dijo Kyuubi

"Gracias, por lo menos yo te tengo conmigo me vendría bien la compañía." - Naruto respondió feliz con todo lo que pasó. ¿Quién sabía que esta noche podría llegar a ser el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

"No es necesario hablar en voz alta o la gente pensará que estás loco. Simplemente pienso y yo la oiré. Además, ahora que la jaula está abierta usted ganó mi segunda habilidad. Usted es capaz de detectar personas a tu alrededor y en el tiempo con el entrenamiento usted será capaz de sentir sus sentimientos, debe indicarle al hokage lo que pasó, él te ayudará, pero mantenerlo en la oscuridad acerca de mi ayuda, por ahora "-. dijo el Kyuubi conseguir un guiño de Naruto mientras se levantaba, desactivado su Sharingan y comenzó a hacer su camino a la Torre Hokage.

# # 15 Minutos más tarde la torre Hokage # #

Naruto se dirigió a la oficina hokage después de discutir con el secretario y amenazándola de decirle al hokage que ella lo llama un demonio. La razón Naruto nunca se enteró del Kyuubi es que al parecer el lugar Hokage y la ley S-Rank que cualquiera prohibido decirle que tenía el Kyuubi en él, y el que lo rompió fue objeto de una ejecución inmediata.

"Viejo" - dijo Naruto ganarse la sonrisa del viejo Hokage feliz de ver a Naruto y conseguir un descanso de la serie Hokage un enemigo, el papeleo.

"Naruto-kun, ¿cómo estás? ¿Necesitas algo?" - Preguntó el Hokage. Incluso pensó que el hokage no estaba realmente relacionado a Naruto que ha crecido bastante cerca de él en el último par de años tratándolo como un nieto.

"Quería preguntarte si podrías decirme quiénes son mis padres?" - Preguntó Naruto jugando con el hokage un poco antes de que él le diga lo que pasó. "Me pregunto cómo va a reaccionar, eheh", pensó.

"Yo ya dije que Naruto, lo siento pero yo no te conozco a tus padres están, lo único que sé es que son héroes que murieron luchando contra el Kyuubi" - contestó el Hokage. No sabía naruto quiénes son sus padres que era demasiado joven.

"Jiji, antes de que me diga lo que he venido aquí para que pueda informar a su ANBU irse. Yo sólo quiero decirte esto." - Naruto dijo tener una cara de sorpresa de la Hokage.

"¿Cómo sabes que hay ANBU en la habitación?" - Le preguntó a la que Naruto respondió diciendo: "Puedo sentirlos por encima del techo" - Naruto respondió.

"Muy bien" - dijo el Hokage y con el movimiento de una mano que señala sus 4 ANBU guardaespaldas para salir de la habitación. "Ahora Naruto quiere ¿quieres decirme?" - Le preguntó

"Jiji, ¿estás seguro de que les envió todo por la borda aún puedo sentir otra persona allí" - dijo Naruto señalando detrás de esa librería. Una vez que Naruto dijo que el 4 ANBU rápidamente volvió y corrió hacia el intruso e inmovilizar rápidamente.

El intruso tenía equipo ANBU normal, pantalón negro y placa de acero en el pecho de protección, pero su máscara era completamente blanco con el kanji de "root". "Maldito Danzou, metiendo la nariz donde no debe" - pensó hokage.

"Naruto, usted es de hecho un sensor de expertos, en realidad atrapado un intruso que estaba aquí" - hokage dijo "Oh, yo sabía que era increíble" - Naruto respondió conseguir un rió del viejo Hokage. Después de que la habitación estaba vacía Naruto se acercó a las fotos de los hokages anteriores y deteniéndose delante de la imagen del cuarto, dando vuelta a la hokage dijo: "Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme?"

El hokage palideció cuando Naruto le preguntó. "H-¿Cómo te enteraste?" - Preguntó el Hokage Naruto preguntándose ¿cómo averiguarlo. Muy pocas personas sabían que Minato era su padre.

"Ahora que lo pienso, casi podía ser su gemelo me pregunto cómo alguien había notado." - Dijo Naruto y comenzó a explicar todo lo que pasó dejando el Kyuubi ayudarlo, él es el nieto de Madara y lo que tiene el Sharingan.

"Minato realmente era un genio, a pensar, incluso muerto, me da dolor de cabeza" - pensó el Hokage. "Ahora que usted sabe, ¿qué vas a hacer Usted sabe que no puede decir a nadie?" - Preguntó el Hokage.

"Voy a entrenar para convertirse en fuerte como mi padre era y luego me voy a tomar ese sombrero de los suyos" - Naruto respondió conseguir una risa del viejo Hokage de la que dijo

"No tengo ninguna duda de que va a"


	4. La Formación Comienza

Capítulo 04: La formación comienza

# # 1 años más tarde # #

Un año ha pasado desde que Naruto se encontró que su padre era y la formación no podría ir mejor, con la ayuda del Kyuubi. Naruto estaba ahora 6 años y el que nunca fue capturado por los habitantes del pueblo, excepto si había un ninja entrenado entre ellos incluso entonces Naruto logró engañar a escapar.

Kyuubi Naruto tenía formación principalmente en el control de chakra, ya que uno de los beneficios de tener una bestia de cola sellado dentro de un ser humano es que se dio esa persona cantidades impías de Chakra y resistencia casi sin fin, sin embargo, si se mezcla el Kyuubi con lo que podríamos llamar el Uzumaki Bloodline. No era exactamente una línea de sangre, pero muchos miembros llamaron la 'maldición de la bestia sin cola ». Los miembros del Clan Uzumaki tienen un monto sin precedentes de chakra. El Chunnin regular del Clan Uzumaki tuvo misma cantidad de un kage. Naruto tenía sólo 6 años de edad, pero ya tenía suficiente chakra para que coincida con la mayoría jonin.

Sin embargo, con mucho control de chakra era extremadamente difícil. En principio cualquier jutsu que Naruto intentó que abrumado con chakra causando que falle o explosión en su cara. La primera jutsu el Naruto aprendido era Henge no Jutsu que permitió Naruto para cambiar su aspecto. Naruto realmente hizo la hokage para que le enseñara.

# # Flashback hace 1 año # #

"Oye viejo, llame a enseñar al hombre el henge" - preguntó naruto

"¿Por qué quieren aprender, no puedes esperar a que la academia para empezar?" - El Hokage pidió que Naruto respondió: "Desde que me enteré de que mi padre era Quiero entrenar y crecer más fuerte, pero tengo que entrar en la biblioteca y no puedo porque piensan en mí como el Kyuubi"

El hokage bajó la cabeza avergonzado que no podía convencer a los aldeanos o proteger Naruto "Lo siento Naruto, he intentado todo lo posible para proteger a usted" - dijo

"No se preocupe, sólo enseñan a mí. Me ayudará a entrar en la biblioteca y no son expulsados de las tiendas también." - Dijo Naruto.

"Bueno, es muy simple Los sellos con las manos son Dog-Jabalí-Ram, a continuación, suelte chakra para cubrir su cuerpo y pensar en la imagen que desea." - La hokage dicho y que Naruto trató de transformarse en de Hokage y el resultado fue , yo ni siquiera sabía lo que era.

"Ir de tren ahora, tengo trabajo que hacer" - dijo el Hokage.

"Muy bien, gracias, coger después" - respondió

# # # # Fin Flashback

Con henge a su lado su vida tiene mucho mejor. A pesar de que odiaba a fingir ser otra persona con el henge se las arregló para entrar a la biblioteca e ir a las tiendas y conseguir una buena comida a precios normales. Qué sorpresa él era que los habitantes del pueblo eran realmente amable y buenas personas, el odio por el Kyuubi simplemente nubló su juicio. Naruto prometió que un día iba a conseguir su reconocimiento y, si no podía, al menos, que respetaría su poder. Él no quiere que la gente le temen, pero sería mejor que lo deseche como basura.

A pesar de que Naruto no tiene acceso a la sección de shinobi de la biblioteca desde que era un civil que decidió tratar de Henge en uno a los shinobi. Funcionó como un reloj, el secretario no tenía entrenamiento ninja para que no pudiera detectar henge de Naruto. Buscó en la sección de shinobi y encontró lo que quería "Introducción al control de Chakra ',' Fundamentos de Chakra", e incluso leer algunos pergaminos de las formas básicas de taijutsu 'Academia Taijutsu.

Una de las mejores cosas que jamás podría esperar era su sharingan. A pesar de que por el momento su sharingan todavía tenía una Tomoe en cada ojo. En cualquier momento se encontró ninguna shinobi en los entrenamientos motivos observaba con su sharingan para tratar de aprender todo lo que pudo. A pesar de que el sharingan estaba en su primer nivel que podía ver destellos de unos jutsus. Después de ver un mástil entre dos chunnin Naruto logrado copiar el Kawarimi no jutsu.

Naruto decidió una noche a escondidas alrededor de la aldea en el compuesto Namikaze. Naruto se mordió el dedo para extraer la sangre y la apretó contra la puerta principal. Hubo un puf de humo y la puerta cerrada con llave. El compuesto en sí era pequeña, mucho más pequeña que la de los Hyuugas o los uchihas. La primera vez que pensó en moverse en el compuesto, pero no podía dejar que nadie lo viera por lo que decidió esperar hasta que él reveló quién era.

Mirando alrededor del complejo, que tenía 5 habitaciones, 3 baños, 3 salas de estar y un par de salas de almacenamiento. Sin embargo, la habitación más grande era la biblioteca, que tenía un montón de rollos de taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu, algunos libros en fuinjutsu escritos por su padre y de Uzumaki Clan incluyendo kenjutsu. Había revistas y diarios del Clan. Su padre debe de haber recogido lo que encontró sobre el clan y se almacena aquí, junto con su madre, ya que ella también fue el último de su clan. Después de buscar Naruto decidió abrir unos pergaminos hasta que encontró a su padre taijutsu estilo personal. El Namikaze nunca fueron un clan ninja, sólo eran civiles. Minato espera para iniciar su clan junto con el Uzumaki en Konoha.

Minato realidad nunca llamó a su estilo pero que parecía una mezcla entre el estilo de puño suave de Hyuuga con puño interceptor del Uchiha que se basaba en el sharingan. El estilo se basa en la predicción y evitar los ataques enemigos con rápidos contraataques a los enemigos presiones puntos. Una huelga general, fue necesario desactivar los brazos, las piernas, e incluso paralizar por completo o matar al enemigo. Era similar al estilo de puño suave de los Hyuuga en lugar de atacar Tenketsu (chakras) se centró puntos de presión.

Programa de entrenamiento de Naruto era el asesino. Con la ayuda del Kyuubi para guiarlo comenzó en la mañana y trabajaba todo el día por lo que después del sueño que pudiera empezar de nuevo al día siguiente. Un día fatídico Kyuubi Naruto prohibió su rammen constante comer lo que le obligó a comer verduras y una dieta equilibrada. Era un día oscuro.

Junto con su entrenamiento Naruto también eran pesos para aumentar su masa muscular y la velocidad. Sólo un par de libras para que no se doble su crecimiento. Él tenía 6 años de edad, después de todo, pero él ya estaba en el nivel de un Gennin excepto que no podía el Casquillo no jutsu. Los importes mínimos de clones que podían fue de 100, que no era muy servicial cuando Naruto sólo quería uno. Al menos sería confundir al enemigo que no tiene fin.

La primera arma que Naruto decidió aprender fue el Bo. Leyó acerca de ello en un libro y ya que el hokage era principal con este tipo de arma que se le preguntó si él podría pedir prestado unos pergaminos. Actualmente Naruto siempre había tenido con él un Bo madera, a nadie se trataba simplemente de un pedazo de madera, sin embargo Naruto era un nivel 2 Bo master, 2 de los 5 a los 6 años de edad.

El mayor desarrollo de Naruto tenía era su mente táctica, tal vez tenía un zorro sellado en él que hizo que Naruto muy astuto y hábil en las trampas, combinando esto con una mente de un bromista de los próximos años serán tiempos oscuros de Konoha.

Un día, Naruto estaba caminando por el pueblo, ya que su henge no fue hasta que llegó la costumbre miradas y la botella vacía de vez en cuando que le lanzaron los que simplemente esquivó. Naruto iba por su comida rammen semanal. El Kyuubi Naruto dejó de comer una comida rammen dos veces a la semana, que es mejor que ninguno en absoluto. "Estúpida zorra y las verduras" - pensó.

"Mocoso desagradecido. Si usted come sólo rammen usted se convertirá en una enana. Usted necesita una dieta adecuada para crecer." - Dijo el Kyuubi. En el último año y Naruto Kyuubi se han acercado. Tan cerca como un ser humano y un Fox puede, después de ignorar el constantes peleas y amenazas de muerte que tanto le gusta y respetado entre sí.

"Está bien, lo entiendo bola de pelo" - Naruto respondió y siguió caminando a su posición rammen. Naruto caminaba sin prestar atención a nada a su alrededor hasta que oyó un par de niños que discuten sobre algo, conseguir curiosos miraba más de cerca. Encontró a tres niños a la edad de 10, estudiantes de la academia más probables que estaban jugando con una niña. Parecía que era su edad. Tenía la longitud del cuello del pelo azul oscuro y ojos blancos, marca registrada del clan Hyuuga. La decisión de ayudarla corrió hacia ellos.

"Oye, déjala en paz" - dijo Naruto tratando de matones lejos de la chica.

. "Oh un niño jugando héroe Piérdete antes de que le duele demasiado" - dijeron que hizo Naruto salto delante de ellos proteger a la niña. La decisión de probar su punto que adoptó su postura defensiva Bo estilo. Su pierna izquierda ligeramente por delante de la derecha, las rodillas flexionadas ambas manos agarrando el Bo de madera en una posición hacia abajo. (A / N:. Ihen postura)

"Está tratando de asustarnos Permite darle una lección." - Dijeron, y empujó hacia adelante. Uno de los muchachos envió su brazo derecho hacia adelante tratando de golpear a Naruto. Naruto simplemente utilizó su Bo a la huelga los muchachos dan fuera del camino. Naruto entonces arrojó su Bo envío de un golpe en la barbilla chicos, como y uppercut. Otro chico trató de golpear a Naruto, que se agachó y con su golpe Bo pierna del muchacho que hace tropezar con interés que Naruto dio un rodillazo al chico duro en el estómago dejándolo en el suelo de dolor.

Naruto se volvió hacia el último chico que congeló sus ataques después de ver a sus amigos fácilmente derrotados. Recogiendo sus amigos que decidió huir antes de que él también se lastimó. Naruto volteando a ver a la niña preguntó: "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy muy bien-f tt-y-gracias a ti" - tartamudeó la chica. Naruto no sabía si tenía miedo de él, pero él supuso que era tímido. "No hay problema, soy Uzumaki Naruto, ¿cómo te llamas?" - Le preguntó.

"H-H-Hinata Hyuuga" - contestó ella mirando a su salvador. A pesar de que todavía era joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar hacia abajo. Naruto tenía 6 años, pero era bastante un buen hombre joven guapo.

"Vamos, déjame ayudarte up" - dijo agarrando su mano y tirando de ella con suavidad, se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía el sello de la jaula de pájaro en la frente, se acordó oír la heredera Hyuuga era su significado era que la chica frente a él era la heredera del clan Hyuuga, ella era pequeña princesa bastante de Konoha.

"Hey, voy a almorzar a Ichirakus quieres venir?" - Le preguntó a la que Hinata asintió lentamente. Caminaron juntos y Hinata ver como los aldeanos miraron Naruto se preguntó por qué. El paseo estaba en calma, no hablaron mucho desde Hinata era terriblemente tímido. Al llegar a la base Naruto ordenó rammen pollo para los dos.

"Oh, Naruto es este tu novia?" - Una joven de detrás del mostrador le preguntó de forma burlona. Su nombre era Ayame estaba en su adolescencia, ella tenía el pelo y los ojos de color marrón y una cara bonita. Llevaba ropa sencilla y tenía un delantal blanco.

"N-No, nada de eso nos acabamos de conocer hace un par de minutos." - Respondió sonrojándose un poco, a pesar de que apenas la conoció, vio que ella era en realidad muy bonita y que crecerá hasta convertirse en un hermoso mujer.

Hinata no dijo nada ella se sonrojó muy duro y miró hacia otro lado para que nadie pudiera verla. Hablaron un poco durante su dat ... errm ... o sea comida. Cuando estaban terminando la comida, un miembro Hyuuga apareció un miraron a Hinata. Su nombre era Ko un miembro de sucursales y el guardaespaldas de Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, no eres tu padre te está esperando." - Dijo tomando la mano de Hinata y empezar a salir.

"B-Adiós Naruto-kun, i-fue un placer conocerte y-tú" - le dijo a Naruto que le dio su sonrisa astuta y miró a su comida para terminarlo.

"Parece que se tiene un poco zorra" - el Kyuubi dijo riendo "Ella no es mi novia" - Naruto pensó enojarse.

"Eso dices ahora, pero veremos en un par de años" - el Kyuubi dijo riendo.

"Zorro pervertido" - pensó. Después de terminar la comida que pagó por ella y se fue a su formación.

# # Pocas semanas después # #

Naruto estaba caminando a su casa. Acababa de terminar su entrenamiento y fue como cualquier otro día, doloroso. Era dolor por todas partes. Durante las últimas semanas aumentó su formación taijutsu y comenzó con las armas. Ahora podía utilizar kunai y shuriken con una precisión mortal y con el Sharingan lo recogió rápidamente.

Durante su formación se las arregló para subir de nivel su Sharingan al nivel dos. Naruto tenía ahora dos tomoes negros en cada ojo y estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Oyó rumores del prodigio del clan Uchiha que logró dominar plenamente el sharingan a la edad de 8. Naruto dijo que iba a madurar completamente incluso antes, y como cosa del destino, Naruto no sabía cuánta razón tenía.

En su camino a casa sintió dos firmas chakra en movimiento en silencio por el bosque. Colocar dos dedos en la tierra y se centra en su chakra se encontró con que una de esas firmas chakra pertenecía a su amigo Hinata se reunió hace unas semanas. Se pregunta lo que estaba haciendo esto más adelante en el día en que se fue en busca de ella.

Cuando llegó cerca de los dos vio a un ninja. Fue un Kumo shinobi de su diadema. Reconoció a este ninja, fue Embajador del Kumo para la nueva alianza entre Konoha y Kumo. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba una bolsa en la espalda para que el chakra de Naruto detección Hinata sabía que estaba siendo secuestrado.

Lanzar rápidamente un par de shurikens a los ninjas. El shinobi fácilmente desviado a todos y se enfrentó al agresor y se sorprendió. Era un niño pequeño.

. "Oye chico, deje antes de matarte yo soy jonin, no eres rival para mí" - le dijo el hombre arrogante. Pero era cierto Naruto fue el nivel gennin y no pudo igualar el poder de un jonin, sin embargo Naruto era astuto. Sabía que tenía que avisar a alguien para venir y ayudar.

"Naruto, cambiar conmigo, voy a enviar una bola de fuego hacia el cielo para alertar al ANBU" - Naruto estuvo de acuerdo y cambió con el Kyuubi. El Kyuubi fue rápidamente a través de algunos sellos de la mano miró al cielo y gritó: "Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Estilo de fuego - bola Técnica Fuego)".

La Kumo shinobi estaba impresionado. A 6 años de edad, la realización de una técnica de fuego de rango C, no debe tener chakra para eso. Naruto sólo sabía que tenía que detener al hombre y activó su Sharingan. No le importaba si su secreto se levantó mientras Hinata se quedó a salvo. La Kumo shinobi decidió comprometerse y matar rápidamente al niño a salir antes de que llegaran los refuerzos.

La Kumo shinobi lanzó un par de shurikens y gritó "Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu" del shuriken multiplicado a unos pocos docenas. Naruto no pudo desviar a todos y saltó hacia la izquierda para que el enemigo estaba esperando y le dio una patada fuerte en el estómago y un puñetazo en la cara, Naruto se estrelló contra un árbol y cayó al suelo agarrándose el estómago en el dolor. La Kumo shinobi se acercó a Naruto pensando que acaba de ganar, después de todo era sólo un niño pequeño. Entonces se dio cuenta de sus ojos eran el sharingan y pensó "Un Uchiha rescatar a un Hyuuga lo irónico, pero aún así me lo llevaré también. Dos líneas de sangre son mejores que uno y el sharingan es uno de los más poderosos".

El ninja Naruto fue a agarrar por el cuello, pero se tambaleó hacia delante cuando se dio cuenta de que era una Casquillo. Naruto aprovechó esta oportunidad, la eliminación de sus pesos y canalizar un poco de chakra del Kyuubi, su cuerpo no podía tardar mucho en este momento, acusado en un arranque de velocidad al ninja con un kunai en la mano y apretando su kunai contra el pecho del hombre matándolo con eficacia. La Kumo shinobi se preguntó cómo sucedió, ¿cómo podría un niño de esta edad ser tan rápido y derrotarlo y luego se dio cuenta de los ojos rojos con 3 tomoes negros en cada ojo que brilla intensamente y spinning. El ninja cayó al suelo muerto.

Naruto sabía que acababa de matar al enemigo y fue su primer asesinato, a pesar de que se avergonzaba de lo que hacía, tenía que hacerlo. El hombre no se iría sin Hinata y tenía que protegerla. Creciendo solos volvió hacía Naruto sobreprotector, él sin miedo saltar y destruir a otro pueblo para proteger a sus amigos. Puesto que él nunca tuvo, los pocos que tiene que daría su vida para protegerla.

Levantarse lentamente tropezó un poco hacia adelante, parecía que saque rompió algunas costillas. Caminando hacia Hinata abrió la bolsa y Hinata vio a su salvador por segunda vez. Era el chico rubio que conoció hace unas semanas.

Luego saltó rápidamente y abrazó y empezó a llorar. ". Ush, está bien Ahora estás a salvo, no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño" - le susurró a consolarla. Ella lo abrazaba cuando los refuerzos llegaron liderado por Hyuuga Hiashi (Hyuuga Clan Leader) y vio lo que pasó. Al parecer, el mocoso demonio mató al Kumo shinobi y salvó a su hija. Se acercó a Naruto jalándolo de Hinata.

"Mantente alejado de ella, incluso pensé que aprecio lo que hiciste, me gustaría si se mantiene su distancia de ella" - dijo Hiashi en tono frío y duro. Cogió la mano de Hinata y dejando que él dijo: "Usted sigue siendo débil, se encuentre blanda y casi terminó siendo secuestrado No eres digno de ser el heredero del clan." - Dijo y se fue sin siquiera dejar que Hinata despedirse de Naruto.

El hokage llegó unos minutos más tarde y el ANBU le contó lo sucedido, él los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta que era Naruto que salvó a Hinata y logró matar al Kumo Shinobi.

"Naruto, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?" - La hokage preguntó preocupado. El primer asesinato fue el más difícil y, a veces se rompió shinobi y terminó su compañía antes de que comenzara.

"Estoy bien, sólo un par de costillas rotas, pero la bola de la piel se encargarán de ello. Aunque me siento mal que yo lo maté yo sabía que era la única opción. Sabía que necesitaba a él retrasar tanto como yo puede y si la oportunidad se presentó a matarlo. Así que no te preocupes por mí. Es la vida del ninja, después de todo. " - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa débil que el hokage capturado.

"Entiendo Naruto No te preocupes, mañana ven a ver te voy a dar el pago de una misión de rango B para esto." - Dijo el Hokage le alborotaba el pelo y Naruto asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hasta su casa. A pesar de que él mató a un hombre esta noche se las arregló para salvar a Hinata y en realidad se rompió el récord prodigio del Uchiha. "Parece que tengo mi sharingan maduró a los 6 años" - se dijo riendo mientras se dirigía a casa para una larga noche de sueño.


	5. Un par de perdedores

Capítulo 5 - Un par de perdedores

# # 1 año despúes - Naruto 7 Años de Edad # #

En el último año han pasado muchas cosas en torno a Konoha, y todavía más con nuestra rubia alta. Ahora era niño de 7 años. Naruto cambió su atuendo, que ahora llevaba pantalones de color verde oscuro, un playera azul con una chaqueta sin mangas de color naranja. (A / N: Comprobar el perfil de la imagen)

Hace un par de semanas se produjo un incidente que Konoha conmocionado. Del Uchiha Clan prodigio Uchiha Itachi masacró a su propio clan dejando vivos sólo a su hermano pequeño. Este evento se convirtió a su hermano pequeño Uchiha Sasuke en un vengador deseando sólo para matar a su hermano mayor para vengar a su clan caído.

El clan Uchiha, aunque eran pinchazos arrogantes que eran un clan poderoso y muy respetado en Konoha. El funeral fue enorme, cada persona en Konoha asistió y presentó sus respetos a la Hokage entregar el elogio. Naruto observaba desde lejos con una cara triste. Puede que no le gusten los Uchiha, pero de una manera que eran familia. Él también se sentía un poco contento de que él nunca le dijo a nadie que él era un Uchiha o tal vez él también estaría durmiendo bajo tierra en este momento.

Naruto decidió que después de este incidente, tal vez sería mejor decir la Hokage sobre su legado, pero manteniendo en secreto desde el pueblo por ahora. ¿Qué pensaría el pueblo, si después de la masacre Uchiha, el mocoso demonio apareció con el Sharingan y siendo uno de los últimos Uchiha.

"Hombre, me gustaría ser comido vivo" - que sin embargo. Él lo más probable es que se ve obligado a cuando esté listo ser un donante de esperma para reiniciar su clan. Él era el mocoso demonio, lo más probable es utilizar y cuándo no descarta necesario.

Pensó en acercarse a Sasuke, pero cuando lo vio en la academia, el tipo de personalidad que tenía, hambrientos de poder, arrogante sabiamente optó por olvidarse de él y dejar que él sea.

La Academia de Konoha comienza a los 8 años a cualquier persona que desee convertirse en un ninja de Konoha. Los planes de estudio desde hace 6 años y termina con los estudiantes que son 14 años de edad y rango Gennin deberían aprobar los exámenes. La academia se inicia con la historia, las matemáticas y otros temas generales, luego se va para la teoría y los principios de chakra para stealth, armas, trampas de formación y entrenamiento táctico y termina con taijutsu y formación ninjutsu.

Cuando el Naruto mostró el Kyuubi su curriculum academia se preguntaba cómo diablos era la aldea de Konoha shinobi más fuerte en las naciones elementales. La clase de este año fue muy especial. La clase de Naruto se llenó de herederos del clan.

Allí estaba el Inuzuka conocida por sus socios del perro y la colaboración ninjutsu. El heredero del clan era Inuzuka Kiba, un chico fuerte y temerario, que tenía el pelo castaño y dos marcas rojas, una en cada mejilla, símbolo de su clan.

No era el Clan Akimichi. Su heredero era Akimichi Chouji, un pequeño niño con huesos grandes, cualquier persona que lo llamó grasa se estrelló. Su clan fue conocido por el uso de técnicas que se basó en el uso de altas calorías, lo que significa Chouji siempre estaba comiendo.

No era el Clan Yamanaka. Su heredera fue Yamanaka Ino, ella tenía el pelo largo y rubio y llevaba un traje de color rosa oscuro. Su clan de utilizar técnicas de la mente. Podrían leer pensamientos con simple toque, confundido y hacer enemigos atacan entre sí e incluso tomar el control del cuerpo de los enemigos.

No era el clan Nara. Su heredero era Nara Shikamaru, tenía el pelo estilo piña y vestía camisa de malla con la chaqueta sin mangas negro y pantalón negro. Era perezoso y sobre todo dormía a través de clases. El clan Nara era conocido por sus miembros con alto coeficiente intelectual y ser muy hábil en la estrategia y la planificación. El padre de Shikamaru era en realidad el jefe de la división de estrategia de la aldea.

Estaba el clan Aburame. Su heredero era Aburame Shino, tiene un tipo recogido, distante a todo el mundo. Tenía gafas de sol negras y llevaba un reloj gris que prácticamente sólo mostró sus gafas. Su clan se basan en el uso de insectos para luchar. Sus hijos una vez nacidos se implantan con los insectos que se alimentan de su chakra para que puedan utilizarlos para luchar.

Estaba el clan Uchiha. El último miembro de su clan y era heredero Uchiha Sasuke. Vestía camisa azul con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda y los pantalones cortos de color blanco. El clan Uchiha era conocido por su gran afinidad por el fuego y su Kekkei Genkai (límite Bloodline) el Sharingan Naruto que también tenía. Naruto era un Uchiha, después de todo.

También había una chica llamada Haruno Sakura, ella tenía el pelo de color rosa y llevaba un vestido rosa. A pesar de que no era de cualquier clan que estaba en esta clase. Ella era la hija de Haruno Akira, que era un miembro del consejo civil. "Figuras" - pensó.

El último del clan no era otro que el Hyuuga Clan y su heredera Hyuuga Hinata. El clan Hyuuga al igual que los Uchiha eran conocidos por su doujutsu el Byakugan. Esta línea sucesoria cuando se activa permite que vean chakra con gran detalle, casi 360 grados y visión de largo alcance que se extiende a kilómetros si son lo suficientemente capacitado. El clan también tiene el estilo de taijutsu puño suave que es reconocida como la forma más fuerte.

Hinata y Naruto se conocieron hace un par de años después de que Naruto la salvó dos veces y ella se enamoró de él. Ambos se reunieron un par de veces a lo largo de los años y se convirtieron en amigos cercanos y aunque ninguno de ellos admiten que tanto gustaban más que simples amigos.

El año en curso se estaba hundiendo sin muchos problemas, Naruto decidió aceptar las sugerencias relativas a kyuubi academia y el uso de una máscara. El Kyuubi sugirió Naruto para ocultar su verdadera fuerza. "El engaño es el arma más poderosa del ninja Naruto y así optó por mostrar su máscara por ser un fuerte, cabeza de chorlito, niño tonto. Decidió convertirse en el último lugar y fue una buena elección, ya que cada maestro hizo todo lo posible para hacer quedar mal que no podía subir la sospecha, por ahora.

"Apuesto a que el consejo civil tendría que me quede débil para siempre si pudiera" - Naruto pensó mientras trataba de dormir en el salón de clases.

# # 1 Year Later # #

En el último año Naruto creció más de lo que podía esperar. Gracias a su sharingan madurado logró copiar una técnica de gran utilidad mientras ve mástil de dos jonin.

(FLASHBACK)

Naruto se acercaba a un campo de entrenamiento de salto que sería vacío cuando sintió a las poderosas firmas chakra. La supresión de su chakra algo que el Kyuubi le enseñó que en realidad podría sorprender a la gente muy bien. Ser un sensor le permitió conocer si en realidad era suprimir la eficacia o no. Se acercó y se puso a mirarlos.

"SO KAKASHI ¿ESTÁ LISTO PARA NUESTRO RETO JUVENIL NEXT" - dijo un jonin que llevaba el cuerpo traje completo spandex verde una chaqueta plana jonin. Tenía las cejas gruesas Naruto había visto.

No prestar atención al ninja de pelo plateado identificado como Kakashi dijo "Dijo algo Gai?".

"Maldito seas Kakashi y sus formas de cadera. Nuestra clasificación se encuentra 50-50 ¿empezamos?" - Gai pidió que Kakashi asintió. Kakashi tenía pelo plateado que desafía la gravedad, que la ropa que llevaba estándar jonin, pantalón negro, camisa de malla con chaqueta plana jonin, y que cubre su ojo izquierdo era el Konoha Hitaiate (A / N: Creo que se llama Hitaiate).

Naruto miró con asombro la velocidad en la batalla. Su plena madurez sharingan le permitió seguir cada movimiento de cada uno de ellos lo hizo. La batalla fue a dar un par de minutos hasta que Kakashi se detuvo hitaiate deleitándose un sharingan.

"¿QUÉ ¿Cómo puede tener un sharingan Pensé que todos murieron Uchiha Sasuke menos" - Naruto pensó preguntándose cómo podía tener el sharingan Kakashi. Kakashi era muy popular en Konoha era hijo de Colmillo Blanco de Konoha Hatake Sakumo conocido por ser tan poderoso como un sannin, por lo que no podía ser Uchiha.

"Mire cuidadosamente kit, se esconde bajo la hitaiate lo que es probablemente un implante" - contestó el Kyuubi.

La batalla continuó y Naruto copiar algunos jutsu incluyendo uno que ayudaría inmensamente Naruto y más tarde se convertiría en su marca registrada. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)"

(FLASHBACK FINAL)

Armado con el kage Casquillo que Naruto se dio cuenta de que transfirió sus recuerdos a la original que comenzó a usar para el entrenamiento. Por el momento límite de Naruto estaba a unos 1000 clones. Si alguien vio lo vio muchos lo más probable es llamar a un monstruo, después de todo, esta técnica fue un A-Rank Kinjutsu (Técnica Prohibida) por su uso masivo chakra que mataría a la mayoría de los ninjas.

Dado que Naruto ya tenía reservas nivel kage utilizando esta técnica apenas afectados sus reservas. Algo que Naruto se preguntaba era si se utiliza el Sharingan dio memoria fotográfica, porque se acordó de todo lo que veía.

Naruto estaba caminando a la torre Hokage, decidió que después de lo que pasó con el clan Uchiha sería la mejor opción para decirle al hokage tuvo el sharingan.

# # # # Hokage Tower

"Hey Jiji" - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa astuta. El seeing Naruto Hokage le dio una sonrisa, que apenas llegó a verlo hoy en día y se preguntó si era siempre la formación.

"Oh, Naruto-kun no has visto en mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?" - Preguntó el Hokage.

"Va muy bien hecho, me dieron algunas técnicas increíbles" - dijo Naruto sonriendo "Probablemente te puedo llevar, viejo" - dijo riéndose.

"Yo no soy tan viejo Naruto-kun, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" - Preguntó el Hokage.

"Bueno, tengo un par de cosas por las que elegí para decirme si prometes no revelarlo hasta que esté listo" - dijo Naruto con una cara seria. El hokage preguntándose qué podría hacer un gesto con la mano y los ANBU salió de la habitación.

Naruto hizo un par de sellos de la mano y le dijo: "Fuuinjutsu - Cono del Silencio". El hokage quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Naruto realizar una C-Rank Fuuinjutsu, pero ya sabía que es el padre fue no sería mucho más sorprendente que estaba siguiendo sus pasos.

"Impresionante Naruto-kun, de 8 años y el estudio Fuuinjutsu" - dijo el Hokage impresionado.

"En realidad Jiji, que nunca te ha contado todo lo que pasó cuando yo como 6 años ¿sabes?" - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa avergonzada. "Ahora Jiji prestar atención a mí" - dijo Naruto cerró los ojos y comenzó a canalizar chakra para ellos. Abriendo lentamente a él les mostró a la Hokage. Blood ojos rojos con 3 tomoes negro en cada uno, el sharingan.

El corazón le dio un vuelco hokage y sus ojos sobresalían casi saliendo de la cabeza. El Hokage se limitó a preguntar "¿Cómo?"

"Bueno, yo soy un Uchiha por parte de mi padre" - respondió

"¿Cómo es posible Minato nunca tuvo el Sharingan." - La hokage preguntó preguntándose cómo podría Minato nunca le dijo.

"Te lo explicaré todo", dijo deshabilitar sus ojos "Para empezar te diré que mi abuelo no era otro que Uchiha Madara".

Esa fue la gota que colmó el corazón del pobre hokage cedieron y se desmayó. Naruto viendo este sudor cayó. "Y él dice que no es viejo" - pensó en voz alta recogiendo el hokage y tendido en el sofá.

Un par de minutos más tarde, el hokage comenzó a despertar y vio a Naruto espera.

"¿Estás despierta ya Jezz Aqui." - Dijo Naruto dándole una taza de té.

"Lo siento Naruto, todavía no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo puede ser esto?" - La hokage pedido preguntándose cómo podría Madara tener un hijo y nadie sabía. Y su hijo fue Minato Namikaze de toda la gente, tiene el pelo rubio por el amor de Kami.

Naruto comenzó a explicar lo que su padre le dijo. Madara sobrevivió a su batalla con Hashirama y fue salvado por una mujer que años después se convertiría en su amante. Tuvieron un hijo y cuando murió su abuela Madara decidieron continuar con sus planes y dejaron Minato en el pueblo.

"Así que Madara estaba vivo ¿Quién hubiera pensado Madara tenía un hijo." - Dijo el Hokage de tomar la información "Bueno Naruto-kun me guardo este secreto hasta que esté listo para mostrar a todos lo que realmente eres Recuerde que tiene 3. legado es continuar Uzumaki Clan de su madre, y tanto sus padres, y el legado de Uchiha Madara "-. dijo.

"No te preocupes Jiji tengo pensado en poner de manifiesto todo lo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para mí y todos los que se preocupan por proteger a mi padre y su abuelo ambos tenían un talento para mear de Iwa y yo no necesito problemas en este momento.". - dijo riendo

"Eso lo hicieron" - la hokage pensó en lo Iwa sufrió a manos tanto de Minato Namikaze y Uchiha Madara

"Pero cuando te revelo lo que soy, si es que alguna vez tratan de mí o de alguien que me importa que me quemaré pueblo al suelo herido" - Naruto dijo en tono serio y frío.

"No me puse a pasar, ese maldito Onoki el Tsuchikage es tonto y viejo y terco Ten cuidado." - Dijo el hokage "Naruto, yo quería preguntarte cómo puedes ya madurado plenamente sharingan es muy raro, incluso despertar al principio de la vida "

"Ves Jiji, me desperté cuando yo tenía 5 años de edad después de un chunnin trató de atacarme y me maduró cuando maté al Kumo ninjas que trataron de secuestrar a Hinata" - explicó que el hokage asintió tenía sentido, el sharingan despierta y evoluciona en la vida y situaciones de muerte.

. "Así que eso es lo que fueron capaces de seguir el ritmo de un jonin El sharingan es verdaderamente un poder aterrador" - la hokage exclamó el sharingan permite a 6 años de edad, para matar a un ninja entrenado.

"Voy Jiji, pensé que debería saber después de lo que pasó con los Uchiha" - dijo Naruto Hokage salir de la oficina.

"Él un día realmente tomar este sombrero de mí" - el hokage pensó riéndose.

- # # # # Konoha Calles

Naruto estaba caminando por las calles de Konoha ir a un campo de entrenamiento para conocer y comenzar a entrenar a sus afinidades elementales. Él ya sabía que probablemente tendría el fuego de la sangre Uchiha pero podía tener más o ni siquiera el fuego, más vale prevenir que curar.

Naruto caminaba pacíficamente manteniéndose en las sombras para no tener problemas hasta que escuchó a alguien llorando comprobación para ver quién era, se dio cuenta de que era Hinata, ella tenía sus rodillas a su pecho y lloraba. Naruto corrió rápidamente a su lado.

"Hinata-chan ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?" - Preguntó preocupado por ayudarla.

Hinata, viendo a Naruto rápidamente abrazó llorando aún más. Naruto trató de preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero ella no respondió. Naruto comenzó a susurrar palabras de consuelo diciendo que estaría bien hasta que se quedó dormido en el pecho cansado de tanto llorar.

Naruto cogió su estilo nupcial y la llevó a su apartamento, le acostó en su cama tomó una silla y sentarse junto a ella, dijo, agarrando su mano se quedó dormido minutos después.

Después de unas horas, era tarde por la noche alrededor de las 02 a.m. Hinata comenzó a despertar hacia arriba, abriendo los ojos sin saber dónde estaba ella saltó despertar Naruto quien estaba a su lado. Al ver que estaba a su lado, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta que recordó todo lo que pasó ayer.

"Hinata-chan lo que pasó Me puedes decir voy a ayudar?" - Dijo Naruto haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarla.

Hinata estaba mirando el suelo triste, decidió contárselo todo y empezó a extraer un pedazo de tela que estaba atado a la frente, ella se lo quitó con un tatuaje de color verde, que era el sello de la jaula de pájaro. Naruto se sorprendió al ver esto que calificaron la heredera del clan.

"Mi padre ss-s-dije yo-ww que w-débil para ser la heredera h-o-de t-clan para h-b-que marca m-me y ... d-f-renegó de la H-C-clan Hyuuga "- dijo mirando al suelo. Naruto estaba furioso cómo pudieron hacer eso a la familia, la marca es una decisión despreciable, pero para eliminar un miembro, e incluso a su hija del clan por ser débil.

"Está bien Hinata-chan, no son débiles y ... me tienes" - dijo un poco sonrojada.

"Pero yo soy débil, casi me secuestraron yo era la misma edad que tú y se las arregló para salvarme yo soy nada más que un perdedor.." - Contestó ella llorando y gritando. Dejando toda su ira y frustración.

"No, Hinata no eres débil eres una suerte, leal, trabajador y una persona hermosa." - Dijo tener rubor de su "Look at me" - dijo tomándole la mano a la barbilla y levantar la cabeza, que cerrado los ojos y continuó. "Yo soy odiado por todos en el pueblo, porque todos me llaman demonio y tratan de hacerme daño, a ellos no soy nada más que un perdedor que ni siquiera debería ser permitido vivir, pero no se rinden y yo nunca rendirse que mi nindo y un día voy a demostrarles que soy fuerte ". - Exclamó conseguir una sonrisa de ella

"¿Es por el k-Kyuubi?" - Preguntó ella sabía que sería tema delicado.

"H-¿cómo lo sabes?" - Naruto preguntó tartamudeando un poco sorprendido que ella conocía.

"Bueno, cuando yo uso el Byakugan puedo ver el chakra rojo en el intestino y el padre me dijo que me alejara de ti, y los aldeanos llame demonio así que hice un poco de investigación" - dijo.

"¿Es que me h-odio?" - Preguntó Naruto se preguntó si iba a perder a su único amigo.

. "No, claro que no sé yo que tú no eres el Kyuubi Usted es una persona amable, alegre y valiente." - Dijo abrazándolo. Naruto sintió un tremendo peso dejando los hombros.

"Hinata, vamos a trabajar duro y demostrarles que dejarte ir fue la peor decisión que jamás podrían hacer si quieres yo te ayudo." - Dijo

"¿En serio?" - Preguntó ella con suerte

"Por supuesto, yo me ocupo de la gente que me importa y ... amor" - dijo Naruto con un rubor, ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante y besó suavemente en los labios.

Hinata no esperaba eso, pero ella también lo amaba ella le devolvió el beso, moviendo suavemente sus labios, no podía estar más feliz a su mejor amiga, su amor platónico, su amor estaba besando y diciendo que la amaba.

Naruto no podía estar más feliz cuando Hinata le devolvió el beso, él pensó que nunca le gustaría que más que amigos. Poco a poco copia de seguridad y poner fin al beso que ambos estaban rubor. Hinata le dio un rápido abrazo y dijo entre sollozos "Naruto-kun, gracias, yo también te quiero".

"Prometo Hina-hime" se sonrojó al escuchar el nombre cariñoso "que algún día eliminar ese sello le prometo que yo te protegeré y juntos vamos a mostrar al pueblo lo que un par de perdedores puede hacer." - Naruto exclamó dando ella su sonrisa astuta y besándola en la mejilla hasta que se desmayó.

"Bueno, que duró más de lo que pensaba", - dijo riendo.


	6. Jutsus y Sueños

Capítulo 6: Jutsus y Sueños

# # Semanas Pareja Más tarde # #

Un par de días después de que Naruto Hinata encontró, le preguntó si quería vivir con él para que ella aceptó y comenzaron a hacer todo juntos, vivir, comer y formación. Ellos incluso dormir abrazados juntos. Naruto Hinata enseñó el kage Casquillo e incluso pensó que sólo podía hacer uno era suficiente. Ellos comenzaron a enviar a la Academia, excepto en días se había entrenamiento taijutsu.

Naruto también tomó Hinata al hokage y explicó todo lo que pasó. Decir que el hokage estaba enojado era un eufemismo, pero desde que fue considerada y huérfana ahora Sarutobi accedió a darle un subsidio meses hasta convertirse en Gennin.

Naruto Hinata sugirió que mantuvieron su relación en secreto hasta que fueran mayores. No quería que los habitantes del pueblo para darle el mismo tratamiento que recibe. En la academia cada uno tomó sus asientos diferentes para no despertar sospechas. Y así comenzaron a enviar kage Casquillo de la academia y la formación en conjunto. Hinata durante los últimos días tiene que cumplir con el Kyuubi y cuando ella lo encontró con las puertas abiertas se desmayó.

Ahora nos encontramos con la pareja en un campo de entrenamiento. Naruto sacó papel chakra y le dio una a Hinata.

"Ok Hina-Hime se trata de papel chakra, que es utilizado para probar afinidades elementales basta con pulsar chakra a él y vamos a ver" - explicó Naruto empujando chakra a su papel en el que se derrumbó en conjunto muestra una gran afinidad por el elemento rayo entonces la división de papel en dos y estalló en llamas.

"Mira, yo tengo tres afinidades Mi principal parece relámpagos y viento de secundaria y Fuego." - Dijo que él ya sospechaba fuego y relámpagos de su padre después de todo él era un Uchiha y su Hirashin es un raiton (elemento rayo) Técnica para la viento debe venir de mi madre. Fue una pena que él no tenía ningún elemento defensivo, pero siempre puede crear sus propias técnicas.

Hinata empujó chakra a su papel y se divide en dos partes siendo molesta mojado. "Parece que tienes viento como yo y también el agua, ahora, entonces vamos a empezar a entrenar, voy a empezar con el fuego ya que nuestro pueblo es conocido por ellos Usted debe comenzar con agua porque el viento es muy poco frecuente en Konoha." - Explicó y ambos iniciado el camino habitual Naruto hizo 100 kage bushins y trató de quemar una hoja y Hinata si se moja.

Naruto y Hinata ambos fueron a la biblioteca en henges, no querían ningún problema y nos dieron algunas técnicas para cada una de sus naturalezas. Naruto decidió entrar en el compuesto Uchiha ya que el Uchiha eran conocidos por sus técnicas de fuego y con el Sharingan que debe tener un montón de técnicas para todos los elementos. Bueno, en realidad se rompen en una biblioteca clan y robar técnicas, pero Naruto era un Uchiha por lo que debe tener acceso a ellos.

# # Fuera del Compuesto Uchiha Late Night # #

Tanto Naruto y Hinata estaban fuera del recinto Uchiha vestida únicamente en negro. Naruto tenía su sharingan activo, así Byakugan de Hinata para comprobar si hay otros shinobis. Haciendo su camino a través de las puertas y en la biblioteca que se encuentra en la casa principal, vieron a su compañero de clase que Sasuke estaba despierto. Rápidamente se puso detrás de él y lo noqueó con un golpe en el cuello y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. La biblioteca era enorme por decir lo menos, como se espera de un clan hambriento de poder con los ojos de copia.

La biblioteca se divide en secciones, Ninja Artes, Historia del clan, registros y diarios. Ambos se dirigieron a la sección de Shinobi y tenía Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu Secciones. La sección de Ninjutsu se divide en los elementos: Elemento Fuego, Elemento Agua, Elemento Tierra, Elemento Viento, Elemento Rayo y técnicas no elementales. Cada una de esta sección se subdividió y tenía pergaminos sobre cómo aprender cada una de estas manipulaciones, sino también técnicas de diverso rango.

Comenzaron a pasar por unos pergaminos hasta Hinata dijo "Todos ellos son en blanco" - dijo tener una mirada confusa de Naruto. Naruto podía ver fácilmente las instrucciones de los jutsus hasta que lo descubrió. "Lo entiendo, sólo alguien con el sharingan puede leer el contenido de los rollos, a nadie parece vacío Es un buen truco en realidad." - Dijo conseguir un ceño de Hinata.

"No te preocupes, voy a leer a todos y os enseño el jutsu de agua me parece" - dijo haciendo veinte kage Casquillo y empezó a ir a través de las técnicas.

Elemento Fuego:

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (técnica de Gran bola de fuego) C-RANK. Envía una enorme bola de fuego al enemigo.

Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Técnica de Phoenix Fuego) C-RANK. Envía pequeñas bolas de fuego a los enemigos que se queman al entrar en contacto.

Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Técnica de Fire Dragon) C-RANK. Envía un torrente de fuego en forma en forma de un dragón hacia el enemigo.

Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Técnica de Gran Dragón de Fuego) B-RANK. Envía un torrente de fuego en forma en forma de un dragón hacia el enemigo. Versión mejorada del Ryuuka no Jutsu.

Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu (Dragón de Fuego Bullet) B-RANK. Creado por el Sandaime Hokage. Envía una lluvia de pequeñas bolas de fuego que derrite cualquier cosa o explotan al contacto.

Katon: Zukokku no Jutsu (Cranium Carver) B-RANK. Envía una bola de fuego en el suelo que explota la creación masiva ola de calor.

Katon: Haisekishō no Jutsu (ceniza Pila Burning) B-RANK. Envía un flujo de chakra facultado pólvora y rodea al enemigo, el usuario puede encender la nube haciendo clic en sus dientes creando una gran explosión.

Elemento agua:

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Clon de Agua) - B-RANK. Crea un clon de agua con 10% de la fuerza de la inicial.

Mizu Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu (Agua Shuriken) - D-RANK. Crea y envía al agua enemigo formado shurikens, los números varían con la cantidad de chakra.

Mizu no Muchi (Látigo de Agua) C-RANK. El usuario crea un látigo de agua que puede contener o hacer daño al enemigo.

Suiton - Suishouha (Exploding Water Wave) A-RANK. El usuario expulsa grandes cantidades de agua a través de su boca se estrelló a los enemigos.

Suiton - Baku Suishouha (Gran Ola de agua Explotar) S-Rank. Versión mejorada del Suiton - Suishouha.

Suiton - Daibakufu no Jutsu (Cascada Vortex) A-RANK. Crea una caída de agua que luego se derrumba en el enemigo.

Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Dragón de agua) B-RANK. Crea un dragón de agua que captura y aplasta al enemigo en el suelo.

Suiton - Suijinheki (Muro de Agua) C-RANK. Crea un muro de agua defensivo.

Suiton - Suirou no Jutsu (Prisión de Agua) C-RANK. Crea una esfera de agua que atrapa al enemigo dentro de la prevención de su escape.

Suiton - Teppoudama (Bullet Agua) C-RANK. El usuario inicia par o balas de agua al enemigo.

Elemento Tierra:

Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu (Tierra Bushin) C-RANK. Crea una Casquillo tierra.

Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Técnica Double Suicide decapitación) D-RANK. El usuario agarra al enemigo desde tierra y surge de él enterrar el enemigo.

Doton - Doryuudan (dragón de la tierra Bullet) B-RANK. Los usuarios envían muchas balas de tierra al objetivo.

Doton - Doryuu Taiga (Río Lodo) B-RANK. El usuario crea un río de lodo que se estrellaron contra el enemigo.

Doton - Yomi Numa (Underworld Pantano) A-RANK. El usuario transforma el suelo en un pantano que se traga y aplasta al enemigo.

Doton - Doryuuheki (Wall Earth) C-RANK. El usuario crea una pared de tierra para la defensa.

Doton: Domu (Tierra Lanza) C-RANK. El usuario crea lanzas tierra que surgen de debajo del enemigo.

Elemento del Viento

Fuuton no Jutsu (Elemento Viento) C-RANK. El usuario respira y libera un pequeño viento que permite cambiar la posición, mientras que el aire.

Fuuton - Daitoppa (Gran Avance) C-RANK. El usuario exhala una ráfaga de gran alcance y de aire comprimido, los golpes al enemigo.

Fuuton - Kaze Shuriken (Wind Shuriken) B-RANK. Los usuarios envuelve sus shurikens con una capa de viento que corta a través de todo.

Fuuton - Renkuudan (Vacuum Bullet viento) A-RANK. El usuario crea balas de aire a presión que se dispararon contra el enemigo.

Fuuton - Shinkuuha (Air hoja) A-RANK. El usuario exhala un viento como la hoja que corta a través de cualquier cosa.

Fuuton - Atsugai (Bomba presión del viento) A-RANK. El usuario exhala gran esfera de aire a presión que estalle en contacto.

Fuuton - Reppushou (Wind Wave) C-RANK. El usuario aplaude sus manos y desató una poderosa ola de aire sin necesidad de inhalar.

Elemento Rayo

Raiton - Raikyuu (rayos Bola) C-RANK. El usuario crea una bola de relámpagos que se lanzó en el enemigo lo chocante.

Raiton - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Rayo Clone) A-RANK. Un clon de sombra creada con chakra rayo. Cuando destruyó este chakra se transfiere al enemigo lo chocante.

Raiton: Gian (Falso Oscuridad) B-RANK. El usuario emite una lanza un rayo de su mano que empala el enemigo.

Raiton - Jibashi (Murder electromagnética) - B-RANK. El usuario crea una ola de energía que los choques de todo a su alrededor.

Raiton Raikōchū (Flash Pilar) B-RANK. Una técnica de ilusión las persianas al enemigo con luz brillante.

Genjutsu

Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Bringer of Darkness) A-RANK. El usuario trampas del enemigo con un vacío negro cegamiento del enemigo y opacar otros sentidos. Esta ilusión no puede ser interrumpido sólo el usuario la cancela o se ve obligado a liberarlo.

Magen - Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu (Técnica de fuego del infierno) B-RANK: crea una ilusión que hace que el enemigo piense que está siendo quemado vivo.

Magen - Jubaku Satsu (Árbol muerto Binding) B-RANK: técnica de ilusión que crece un árbol detrás del enemigo lo congela lugar y permitir al usuario para atacar al enemigo.

Magen - Kasegui no Jutsu (Shackling estacas) C-RANK. El usuario cierra los ojos con el enemigo lo paraliza con eficacia en su lugar. Sharingan Obligatorio.

Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (Falsos Alrededores) C-RANK. El elenco de usuario y la ilusión y el área sobre la alteración de su aspecto.

Magen: niju Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (Doble Falsos Alrededores) B-RANK. Esta técnica supone una ilusión dentro de la ilusión original para engañar al enemigo en caso de que rompa el primero.

"OK Hinata-chan, tengo la mayoría de ellos memorizan vamos" - dijo, y tanto dejó el Uchiha con un gran inventario de técnicas para la práctica posterior. Salieron del recinto y estaban caminando a casa, todavía era temprano o tarde dependiendo de la perspectiva, que fue alrededor de las 2 am.

"Hey Hinata-chan, ya que todavía estamos a tiempo es lo que quieres de revisar la biblioteca del clan Hyuuga que?" - Preguntó Naruto. Sabía que era un tema delicado familia de Hinata, él todavía se recuerda para ayudar a Hinata lograr uno de sus sueños.

(FLASHBACK)

# # Un par de días después de Hinata comenzó a vivir con Naruto # #

Naruto y Hinata estaban comiendo juntos después de su entrenamiento de la mañana y empezaron a hablar de sus sueños y esperanzas para el futuro.

"Así que Hinata-chan ¿cuáles son sus sueños para el futuro?" - Preguntó Naruto. Hinata estaba todavía un poco tímida alrededor de él, pero estaba empezando a cambiar. Al menos su tartamudez y desmayo se había ido, casi.

"Yo sé que quiero llegar a ser un poderoso ninja para probar que no soy débil, pero ... a pesar de que fue desautorizado de mi clan me gustaría poder deshacerse de la junta pájaro enjaulado y la unidad de las familias. Sé que puede sonar ingenuo, pero incluso después de que mi padre expulsión del clan de la familia rama eran siempre bueno conmigo y quiero ayudarles a volver "- dijo con confianza. Ella no lo sabía aún, pero la personalidad de Naruto comenzaba a frotar en ella, estaba cada vez más seguro y hasta empezó a ayudar a Naruto en sus bromas.

"Usted no es ingenuo Usted es una persona muy amable y me hizo la promesa de eliminar el sello y cuando lo hago se puede planificar para ayudar a la familia de la rama." - Exclamó. Después de todo, con la ayuda de sus bushins kage y notas de su padre en Fuuinjutsu, Naruto estaba avanzando bastante bien.

(FLASHBACK FINAL)

"Hm, no sé si es una buena idea. Me sería difícil colarse inadvertido." - Ella dijo. Después de todo el Byakugan era frecuentemente utilizado para misiones de exploración y era muy difícil sorprender a un miembro Hyuuga mucho menos entrar en el recinto.

"Oh, por favor, todos ellos dicen que tienen el" todo ojo que ve ", pero eso no me impidió por irrumpir en el recinto y la colocación de polvo de enganche en su ropa interior" - dijo Naruto recordando las risas del Hyuuga recibe cuando estaban constantemente rascándose .

"Eso era verdad?" - Preguntó ella sorprendida.

"Por supuesto, siempre estaban pegados a pinchazos, pero no lo hicieron a usted" - dijo asegurándole.

"OK, si está seguro de que puede colarse en la continuación de la mañana en" - dijo.

Se dirigieron al complejo Hyuuga y vieron desde lejos. Naruto extendió la capacidad de detección y encontró cuatro guardias que custodiaban la entrada, menos mal que no tenían el Byakugan activado. Se abrieron paso más cerca de las paredes y esperaron a que el guardia de terminar su revisión de rutina. Ellos canalizan chakra a sus pies y subieron la pared.

Una vez dentro de Naruto Hinata guiada a la biblioteca ya Naruto no realmente ahora el compuesto del todo bien. Una vez dentro de la biblioteca de la misma cosa ocurrió en los Uchiha, sólo un usuario Byakugan podía leer los pergaminos. Al parecer, Ninjutsu y Genjutsu fueron prácticamente inexistentes, deben haber pensado que era inferior a confiar en otra cosa que no sea su línea de sangre.

Hinata abrió rápidamente los rollos y comenzó copiando y dándoles a Naruto que él les estaba almacenando en un sello de almacenamiento que había traído. Fuuinjutsu de Naruto estaba bastante bien para su edad, él sabía cómo hacer simples rollos de almacenamiento de todo tipo y estaba empezando en el nivel Fuuinjutsu medio.

Dejaron el compuesto con las características específicas del estilo de puño suave que Hinata ya conocía los fundamentos y las técnicas que utilizan.

Hakke Kuushou - ocho signos adivinación Air palma - el usuario se concentra chakra en la palma de su mano y lo empujó hacia adelante enviando una onda de chakra al enemigo.

Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Ocho símbolos de adivinación, sesenta y cuatro palmas de las manos - El usuario cierra los principales 64 tenketsus del enemigo y en velocidad increíble.

Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou - Ocho símbolos de adivinación, Ciento Veinte y Ocho Palmas de la mano - Similar a la técnica anterior, sin embargo, cierra 128 puntos noquear al enemigo casi al instante.

Hakkeshou Kaiten - Ocho Palms Adivinación de la mano, Giro Celestial - el usuario comienza a girar y liberando chakra de todos sus tenketsus Se forma una cúpula protectora a su alrededor que desvía todos los ataques. Es considerado el Hyuuga última defensa.

Armados con nuevas técnicas que empecé a entrenar con más, en su mayoría Hinata, quería dominar el puño suave Hyuuga para más adelante en la vida demostrarles que con trabajo duro se puede superar a un genio.


	7. Alegrías de Rango-D

Capítulo 7: Alegrías de Rango-D

Hace un par de años han pasado y Naruto y Hinata han crecido bastante. Ahora estaban ambos a 10 años de edad y cada uno de ellos fueron un poco más altos que los niños de la misma edad, debido a su formación constante. Tanto Naruto y Hinata estaban muy fuertes en comparación con otros de su edad, si incluso se podría comparar.

En la academia física shinobi acondicionado y la formación sólo se inician cuando los estudiantes tienen 12 años de edad en la que aprenden el estilo de taijutsu academia junto con ninjutsu. Si fueran a enfrentar Naruto y Hinata iban a quedar destruidas.

Los dos estaban bien redondeado ninja Naruto embargo todavía no podía un elenco de nivel bajo genjutsu sin sharingan para salvar su vida. En realidad le resultaba más fácil echar alta genjutsu rango que requieren más chakra que los de bajo nivel. A pesar de que Naruto se centró mucho en el control de chakra llevándola a niveles jonin todavía no podía hacer ni una sola Casquillo. Él hizo bien al menos el cincuenta o el que se producirá un error.

Naruto finalmente masterizado bastón bo, pero decidió aprender kenjutsu desde que su madre fue uno de los mejores de la hoja. Puesto que no podía conseguir en la mayoría de tiendas que compró par de libros en forjar armas desde que tuvo la naturaleza del fuego, decidió forjar es poseer armas con chatarra y otras armas que encontró en los campos de entrenamiento. Con el tiempo se iba a comprar metales chakra para una espada adecuada.

De hecho, tanto de ellos aprenden kenjutsu y el mismo estilo pero Naruto velocidad y fuerza y Hinata ser más flexible prefirió esquivar los ataques favorecida.

Este tipo de estilo de kenjutsu al igual que su taijutsu se basó al parar o esquivar los ataques con ataques rápidos destinados a poner fin a la batalla en una huelga.

Este fue el estilo de kenjutsu del Clan Uzumaki. Uzumaki Kushina antes de su muerte estaba a la par con los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla, este grupo estaba compuesto por el mayor espadachines de la niebla y no debían ser subestimado, de hecho, cada una de las espadas tenían habilidades especiales que favorecían a cada uno de sus estilos . Kushina, de hecho, era conocida como la Muerte Roja de Konoha, debido a su color de pelo rojo carmesí.

Naruto también aprendió el puño suave con Hinata y ambos practicó hasta perfeccionado. Aunque sharingan de Naruto no podía ver los puntos de chakra se adaptó al estilo de los puntos de presión. Uno de los problemas que tenían era la piscina chakra bajo de Hinata por lo que se centró en que para el año pasado y casi lograron aumentar sus niveles un poco, tenía bajos niveles de chakra jonin y control de nivel kage. Naruto tenía altos niveles de chakra kage y control de nivel jonin.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Hinata era bastante competente en el puño suave y le preguntó por qué su familia tratan tan mal cuando era muy talentoso. El hecho es que con el fin de aprender el puño suave con eficacia y formar a sus posturas y técnicas habría que utilizar al otro como sujeto de prueba y tenketsus cierre fue muy doloroso para Hinata negó a que los miembros de la rama.

Hinata era demasiado amable para siquiera tratar de hacer daño a alguien con el fin de entrenar a Naruto, pero con eso no fue un problema. Naruto utiliza las técnicas de clonación para proporcionar sombra Hinata tanto cobayas como ella quería y hacer lo que su técnica de cielo disparado y que incluso logró mantenerse firme contra Naruto en taijutsu.

En Ninjutsu que ambos dominan sus afinidades electivas y el jutsu que tenían. Hinata comenzó en el viento y Naruto comenzó en un rayo. Un hecho interesante fue que Naruto descubrió fue que tenía gran afinidad rayo similar a la afinidad de agua de Nidaime. De hecho Naruto no era realmente un sensor en las condiciones normales ya que no sentir chakra. Naruto, debido a su afinidad por un rayo, podía sentir la bioelectricidad de las personas a su alrededor.

Sabiendo que tenía tanta afinidad que comenzó a invertir cada vez más en este elemento. Se fue a su biblioteca padre y reunió a todas las técnicas de rayos que pudo.

Ahora nos encontramos con Naruto caminando a través de la dirección a la torre del Hokage pueblo. Los aldeanos siguen enviando las miradas habitual y todavía intentaría hacer daño él, pero ahora con su formación se las arregló para escapar. Podría haberlos combatido pero decidió no hacerles daño, no quería dar a los pobres hokage más papeleo.

# # # # Hokage Tower

Él llega a la torre Hokage e hizo su camino hacia arriba. Al llegar a la oficina del Hokage se dirigió a la secretaria. Nunca le gustó y el sentimiento era mutuo que era uno de los civiles idiotas que no pueden decir la diferencia entre un kunai pergamino y sellado.

"Sólo déjalo ir kit, algún día van a entender" - dijo el Kyuubi. Naruto asintió con la cabeza hacia el interior.

"Buenos días, He venido a hablar con el Hokage, ¿está disponible?" - Naruto preguntó cortésmente, por una vez, no quería problemas.

Levantó la vista y vio que lo que tenía delante, y con una cara repugnante, dijo "¿Qué quiere el Hokage con una cosa como tú" - le espetó.

"Usted debe tener cuidado de cómo dirigirte a mí, una palabra equivocada y no tengo permiso para separar la cabeza de los hombros" - dijo en un tono serio mientras suelta un poco de KI (intención asesina) como era un civil y demasiado Mucho podría matarla.

"El T-h-hokage verá ahora" - dijo ella rápidamente temiendo por su vida, mientras que muestra una sonrisa falsa.

Naruto abrió la puerta para ver una cara sonriente del Hokage.

"Naruto-kun, ¿cómo has estado?" - Preguntó el hokage

"Estoy bien, en realidad un tener un favor que pedirte" - dijo a los que el hokage levantó una ceja.

"Voy a hacer mi mejor ¿Qué necesitas." - Dijo.

"Bueno, ya ves que estoy arruinando un poco bajo en efectivo este mes y yo sabemos que yo no soy un ninja, pero aún sería posible para mí para conseguir un par de D-Ranks." - Dijo mirando a la cara el pensamiento Hokage.

El hokage reflexionó sobre la situación. "Gennins siempre odian estas misiones y tienden a almacenar, además de que no sería malo" - pensó.

"Claro Naruto-kun, pero te das cuenta que estas misiones se realizan normalmente con un sensei jonin y su equipo gennin por lo que tomará mucho tiempo para ti" - dijo.

"No hay problema viejo que puedo crear mi propio ejército si necesito" - dijo Naruto poniendo sus dedos en forma de cruz, canalizar parte de un chakra y en una nube de humo de 20 clones aparecieron en la oficina.

La mandíbula hokage cayó al suelo al ver a 10 años de edad, tirar de un B-Rank Kinjutsu. "¿Dónde aprendiste eso Te das cuenta de que las técnicas es un Kinjutsu para su uso masivo chakra?" - Dijo tratando de hacer que Naruto comprender los peligros de la técnica.

"Relax jiji, lo copié cuando estaba viendo Kakashi y un tipo raro llamado Gai en spandex verde gritando algo sobre las llamas de los jóvenes mástil, además tengo una tonelada de basura de chakra, que fácilmente puede hacer mil clones y todavía estar en la lucha contra condiciones ", - dijo con una sonrisa.

El hokage asintió lentamente "Kami, puede hacer miles de clones a los 10 años Yo sé que es un Jinchuuriki (persona con la bestia de cola sellado en el interior), pero ... maldita Será una casa de energía chakra..." - Pensó.

"OK Naruto ya que todavía no es un ninja de oficial te daré las misiones y más tarde, cuando te conviertes en uno voy a añadir a su archivo Ven conmigo a la sala de la misión." - Dijo el Hokage y que tanto la izquierda la oficina del Hokage en dirección a la sala de la misión.

# # De Konoha Mission Room # #

"Por lo tanto, vamos a ver lo que tenemos aquí" - dijo el Hokage pasar por las misiones disponibles.

"¿Cuántas quieres ver como se puede crear un grupo de clones que creo que podría ser capaz de limpiar nuestra carga de trabajo" - el hokage continuó.

"Humm" Naruto ponderó "Dame 10 misiones, si tengo tiempo hoy voy a hacer un poco más, además de Hinata decidió ir a visitar a Kurenai así que tendré el día de las misiones" - dijo Naruto recoger los pergaminos y la apertura el primero.

"Gato maldito" - Naruto pensó cuando leyó la primera misión. Se trataba de recuperar una temible bestia, el nombre de dicho beats fue TORA el demonio gato de cola.

"Oh, por favor me dieron 8 colas más" - dijo Kyuubi "Además, siempre podemos quemarla un fresco y ninjas enemigos culpa" - dijo riéndose Kyuubi Naruto y sudor caído.

# # Unas horas más tarde # #

"Ven aquí Tora, aquí gatito" - dijo Naruto tratando de acercarse al gato sin tener su huida. Naruto canaliza chakra en sus piernas y saltó para controlar el gato. Tora no lo encontró divertido como ella comenzó a arañar todo el lugar.

"Oh diablos, estoy cansado de esto" - dijo Naruto activar su sharingan, miró a Tora y dijo Magen - Kasegui no Jutsu (Shackling estacas). El genjutsu paralizado Tora y Naruto dijo Magen - Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu (Técnica de fuego del infierno), este nuevo genjutsu Tora hizo pensar que estaba siendo quemado vivo.

"Muwhahaha" - Naruto rió maliciosamente como Tora gritó de dolor. Kyuubi viendo este sudor cayó y pensó "me dieron un idiota para un contenedor". (A / N: Para la comprobación risa malvada)

# # A continuación Misión Ayudar a los agricultores # #

Naruto hizo su camino para su próxima misión. Leyó el libro y de la misión era la de cultivar un pedazo de tierra ya que el agricultor no tiene tiempo suficiente para hacerlo por sí mismo. Naruto llegó al lugar. La casa del granjero era en realidad casi fuera de la aldea y la tierra misma era bastante grande.

A juzgar por el tamaño de la tierra que lo más probable era que la plantación de las verduras y luego venderlos. Naruto se acercó al cliente y comenzó a hacer su trabajo. El cliente no parecía feliz, enviaron el mocoso demonio pero al menos el Kyuubi se trabaja para él.

Casi una hora se debió Naruto y continuó su trabajo con una azada para el novio de la tierra en paz y tranquilo hasta

SLAM!

Un ruido resonó en el claro como el sonido de metal chocando. Naruto eliminado un par de pulgadas de tierra hasta que vio una puerta de metal en el suelo.

"¿Qué demonios es esto" - Naruto pensó mientras se dirigía a abrir la escotilla. Una vez abierto, vio un montón de escaleras que conducen al parecer bajo tierra, como un niño curioso que se hizo cuidadosamente su camino hacia abajo.

Mientras bajaba no podía dejar de notar el olor. Una de las cosas de tener el Kyuubi dentro de él fue que se dio sentidos mejorados principalmente olfato y el oído. El olor en sí era de muerte y putrefacción.

"Algo no está bien aquí" - Naruto pensó mientras empezaba a explorar lo que parecía una enorme base subterránea con un largo pasillo con varias habitaciones comunicadas. Comprobación de algunas habitaciones, incluso él, no podía evitarlo, pero a vomitar, en una de las habitaciones de esqueletos de personas y algunos otros aún en descomposición.

El entrar más allá y comprobar otra habitación podía ver viales repartidas a lo largo de la mesa con líquidos de colores extraños y sabiamente decidió que sería mejor no tocarlas. A medida que continuó explorando la base seguía preguntándose cómo podría existir aquí y se mantendrá en secreto. A juzgar por el aspecto de la misma, parecía que que haya vivido aquí salió a toda prisa.

"Este olor ... serpientes" - Naruto estaba pensando cuando de repente se reconstruyó los hechos. Leyó en la biblioteca de un shinobi que las serpientes utilizan como citaciones y desertado Konoha después se encontró haciendo experimentos retorcidos con los niños que secuestró.

"Orochimaru, el sannin serpiente" - Naruto llegó a la conclusión e hizo un clon de sombra y dijo: "Ve y dile al viejo".

El clon fue y Naruto continuó explorando, la mirada perdida en las habitaciones para que pudiera tener una breve idea de lo que contenía. Una de las habitaciones parecía ser una pequeña sala de estudio. Entrar en la habitación y hacer su camino a la mesa vio unos sellos y una multitud de tubos de sangre con varios nombres en ellos "Senju Hashirama ',' Senju 'Tobirama', 'Namikaze Minato" y algunos otros Naruto no reconoció .

"¿Qué podría posiblemente Orochimaru quiere la sangre de mi padre, por no hablar de los hermanos Senju" - Naruto se preguntaba hasta que vio unas notas escritas en lo que parecía ser un diario, continuó leyendo hasta

"Ese bastardo retorcido ..."

# # # # Hokage Oficina

Hiruzen estaba teniendo un día normal en la oficina y por lo normal me dicen que estaba maldiciendo Minato por haberlo dejado con el papeleo cuando de repente vio a Naruto estalla a través de la puerta.

"Viejo" - Naruto comenzó "Creo que he encontrado una de las viejas bases de Orochimaru" a la que el Hokage gritó "¿QUÉ?"

"Yo estaba haciendo una de las misiones y estaba cultivando un campo hasta que llegué a una escotilla de metal, después de abrirlo y comprobar su interior apestaba a serpientes y allí donde los cadáveres de todo" - dijo Naruto

"ANBU" - dijo el Hokage y frente a él apareció un anbu con una máscara de comadreja, de rodillas ante el Hokage ya la espera de órdenes. "Tráeme Ibiki y Anko"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" - dijo el anbu y desapareció en una nube de humo.

El Hokage se volvió hacia Naruto. "Naruto, son el original?" - Le preguntó a la que Naruto movió la cabeza negativamente. "Boss es en el control del resto de la base y asegurándose de que nadie entra en él" - respondió el cierre.

"Entonces dile que siga vigilando la entrada hasta que Anko y Ibiki llegan luego le dicen para venir aquí inmediatamente después" - dijo el Hokage conseguir un movimiento de cabeza antes de que el clon de disipar.

# # # # Orochimaru Base

Naruto se sigue pasando por la base hasta que los recuerdos del clon lo golpearon y detuvieron y recogieron lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a la entrada. Naruto esperó un par de minutos antes de que un hombre y una mujer cayó delante de él.

El hombre era de unos 193 cm (6'4'') habían llevaba pantalones tradicionales anbu negros y una chaqueta de color negro. También llevaba una chaqueta larga negro manga larga y un pañuelo que le cubría la parte superior de la cabeza. El hombre tenía algunas cicatrices en la cara. Naruto lo reconoció desde un par de bromas que él sacó, estaba Morino Ibiki, un jonin tokubetsu (especial) y el comandante de la Tortura de Konoha y la Fuerza de interrogación.

Además Ibiki era una mujer que tenía aproximadamente 167 cm (5'55''), que llevaba una armadura de malla de cuerpo entero con una falda marrón corto y un abrigo largo de los senos a su D-taza apenas cubiertos. Tenía estilo piña púrpura pelo y los ojos marrones. Naruto supuso que esta mujer era Anko.

Naruto frente a ambos se volvió hacia la mujer y le dijo: "Supongo que usted es Anko"

"Yo soy el Anko Mitarashi sexy y única" - exclamó bombeo de su puño en el aire para que se redujo naruto sudor.

"Yo estaba haciendo un d-rank y me encontré con esta base y después de explorar lo que concluí que pertenecía a Orochimaru, así que me informé al hokage Mi trabajo está hecho, llamar a ti mismo." - Dijo Naruto y se fue hacia la oficina del Hokage.

Oficina # # # # Hokage

Naruto llegó a la oficina del Hokage y lo vio con una mirada triste y pensativo. Naruto supuso que tenía que ver con Orochimaru, después de todo, él era uno de los estudiantes más preciados de Hiruzen, un genio que viene una vez en la vida, sin embargo, quedó atrapado en sus propias ambiciones.

"Estoy aquí anciano" - dijo Naruto conseguir la atención Hokage.

"Yo ni siquiera sé si esto se debe llamar suerte o no" - dijo el Hokage suspiro

"Uhm" era genio de una respuesta de Naruto

"Usted dijo que usted era bajo en efectivo y quería algunas misiones d-rangos y terminas por encontrar uno de mi viejo laboratorio de los estudiantes." Naruto asintió y la siguió hokage "Desde que lo has visto estoy actualizando la misión de rango S, nunca han de hablar de ella y todo lo que encontró y vio en el interior que nunca están a revelar. ¿Está claro?" - La hokage dijo en tono serio y exigente.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" - Naruto respondió como si fuera un ninja habitual que trajo una sonrisa a la cara del hombre.

"Yo lo llamaría suerte" - dijo Naruto sonriendo "Bueno, entonces me van a ir Hasta luego jiji." - Dijo, y el hokage asintió.

Una vez que Naruto salió de la habitación del hokage se reclinó en su silla perdida en sus pensamientos. "Las maravillas de la d-filas" - el Hokage piensa riéndose. Se levantó de su pensamiento y volvió al trabajo. El Hokage miró a la cantidad de papeleo y gritó

"Maldito seas MINATOOOOOOOOOO"


	8. Días de Academia y Graduación

Capítulo 8: Días de Academia y Graduación

# # 4 # # Años Después

El sol está empezando a aparecer y brillar por encima de Konoha. La gente está empezando a abrir sus tiendas para otro día cualquiera. Sin embargo, para algunas personas esto no es un día cualquiera si se puede decir así. Cuatro largos años han pasado y ahora ambos Naruto y Hinata son 14 años y hoy es día de la graduación.

Durante estos últimos cuatro años, su crecimiento ha sido enorme y si tuviéramos que calcular su nivel actual de energía se puede decir que en términos de taijutsu de habilidad Hinata es de nivel kage mismo que ninjutsu y taijutsu de Naruto. Sin embargo, si tuviéramos que ser realista su taijutsu es de nivel jonin porque, a pesar de que ambos utilizan sellos gravedad para aumentar la fuerza y la velocidad, sus cuerpos aún están en desarrollo y no pueden competir con los adultos también carecen de experiencia.

Sin embargo, estas normas no se aplican a ninjutsu menos Naruto. Con sus enormes reservas de chakra que empequeñecen hasta el Hokage de la hoja y del control razonable. De hecho, Naruto debe entrenar constantemente el control de chakra por sus reservas cada vez mayores. De hecho Naruto es una casa de poder chakra en términos de ninjutsu, con su alta afinidad por un rayo junto con el fuego y el viento naturalezas todos los ofensivos no hay mucho de un obstáculo Naruto no puede superar.

En los últimos cuatro años Hinata se ha convertido en dueña de su propio estilo de taijutsu derivado del puño suave a lo que ella llama "Puño que fluye", que al igual que el nombre lo dice, Hinata, debido a su flexibilidad natural, fluye a través de los enemigos esquivando todos los ataques ofensivos al cerrar los puntos de chakra del enemigo. A pesar de que su estilo de taijutsu es muy fuerte aún es muy competente en 'puño suave "del original.

En el caso de Naruto su estilo de taijutsu es muy diferente. Se formó su estilo de padre y dominado, sin embargo, si el enemigo tenía una especie de escudo, atacando los puntos de presión del enemigo no tendría sentido (A / N: sin juego de palabras). Entonces Naruto desarrollado es el estilo propio, combinando el mejor estilo ofensivo del Goken (Puño Fuerte) y el daño punto de presión con el estilo defensivo del interceptor puño del Uchiha creando lo que él llama 'Dragon Fist'.

Sin embargo se puede añadir una pequeña vuelta de tuerca si se puede llamar así. Naruto después de su formación en un rayo consiguió envolver a sus propios puños y se alza en una capa de chakra rayo que si se pone en contacto con el enemigo puede o bien aumentar masivamente el poder de la huelga o enviar el chakra de rayo en el sistema circulatorio del chakra del enemigo para adormecer efectivamente la zona del golpe. Este estilo de taijutsu se llama Raiken (Puño Relámpago).

En realidad, ya que tanto Naruto y Hinata tienen afinidad viento pueden crear invisibles palas eólicas chakra en sus dedos. Invisible a nadie sin doujutsu por supuesto. Con esta técnica se pueden infligir daño a donde quiera que lleguen, dañando sus músculos y desactivar el enemigo.

En el departamento de ninjutsu se puede decir Naruto es un monstruo, con sus tres afinidades completamente dominado y todos ellos ofensivos, Naruto es una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Su arsenal incluye una gran cantidad de técnicas para cada afinidad incluyendo algunas creaciones propias. A pesar de que Hinata tiene altos niveles de chakra si se compara con cualquier persona de su edad, ella tiene jonin nivel de reservas de chakra, cuando deberían ser gennin. Su ventaja sobre Naruto proviene de control extremo alto chakra rivalizando Tsunade sí misma. Debido a su control de sí aprendió algunos jutsus medicinales para la curación de uno mismo si es necesario ya que Naruto tiene chakra del zorro.

El ir para la sección genjutsu digamos el Naruto chupa en ella. La única genjutsu Naruto es aún capaz de lanzar sin el Sharingan activado es Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Bringer of Darkness) un genjutsu creado por el Nidaime hokage y es considerado un Kinjutsu debido al hecho de que incluso después de activar su continúa drenando chakra constantemente. Si comprobamos Hinata, debido a su control que puede utilizar casi todas genjutsu ella sabe, pero restringe el uso de la Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Bringer of Darkness), ya que no puede pasar tal cantidad de chakra.

En la sección de armas que ambos son extremadamente magistral con kunais, shurikens y senbon sino también kenjutsu. Naruto llamado el estilo de él y Hinata supo Issei No Ryuuken (dragones Cry Espada Style) (N / A: No es mi estilo, lo leí en alguna parte). Dado el hecho de su vida ninja está a punto de comenzar a Naruto había forjado previamente sus propias espadas. Naruto espada era un chokuto (recta única arma de doble filo) creado con el metal chakra por su afinidad con los rayos. Era 20 pulgadas de largo y sin empuñadura. El mango era de color naranja oscuro con rayas negras y en el centro de la espiral Uzumaki. (A / N: Comprobar el perfil de imagen). Hinata tiene una espada parecida es el mango de color lavanda.

En fuinjutsu Naruto Uzumaki verdaderamente hace honor al clan. Su ingenio en el arte de fuinjutsu verdaderamente increíble. Naruto es oficialmente un nivel de 10 master sello. Nivel 10 de 10. En realidad Naruto tiene incluso algunas de sus propias creaciones, y actualmente está trabajando en la técnica Hirashin de su padre. Sin embargo, la fórmula shiki del Hirashin se debe crear para su propio usuario para Naruto no puede usar kunais de su padre. Puesto que la fórmula shiki está ligada a la sangre usuarios. Naruto tiene que admitir que su padre era realmente magnífica en la creación de una técnica tan simple y complejo.

Hinata también tiene formación en fuinjutsu pero no tan extenso como Naruto. Desde Naruto usó su ejército clon de sombra a casi devorar todos los libros. De hecho creo que Naruto logró leído casi todos los libros de la biblioteca. Una vez no lo crea, pero Naruto se centró mucho clones de sombra en la política y las leyes de Konoha ya que tendría que, un día, acondicionados con el consejo.

En la última sección que tengamos la formación médica. Ninguno de ellos tiene una amplia formación médica. Hinata puede utilizar algunas técnicas simples para curar heridas superficiales. Sin embargo ambos tienen muy buen conocimiento de los venenos y antídotos, sino también la anatomía humana. Es aquí que el senbon entran en juego. Naruto puede utilizar senbon para mezclar con su punto de taijutsu presión si es necesario, sino también cubrir la senbon con paralizar o matar veneno de su propia creación.

Con todo, tanto Naruto y Hinata son extremadamente hábil y shinobi recursos a pesar de que en realidad son civiles. Sin embargo, cualquier civil que puede utilizar chakra puede ser considerado un ninja.

Casa # # Graduación Día de Naruto # #

El sol estaba saliendo, sus vigas de romper a través de la ventana. Naruto estaba durmiendo plácidamente, pero comenzó a agitarse cuando el sol comenzó brillando a través de la habitación. Mirando hacia abajo, vio lo más probable es que era un ángel. Hinata estaba durmiendo con la cabeza en su pecho, el sol golpeando su pálida piel haciéndola brillar casi como una diosa.

Besar ella en la frente se puso a revolver y bostezando. Tentado por abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de una mano acariciando lentamente a su pelo, ella sabía que era Naruto. No quería dejar a su calidez y trató de acurrucarse más cerca de él, enterrando la cara en su pecho. Naruto viendo este rió.

"Hina-chan" empezó "Hay que levantarse, no se olvide que es día de la graduación" - dijo mientras hacía una Casquillo kage ir a hacer el desayuno.

"No me quería levantar." - Hizo un puchero "Usted está obligado a tener mi almohada" - declaró a la que sonrió. Tirar de la espinilla hasta que poco a poco le dio un beso en los labios despertar a su bella durmiente.

"Vamos ahora Hime" - dijo rodando los dos con él sobre ella colocó unos cuantos besos por su cuello haciéndola reír. "Bien" - dijo finalmente estar de acuerdo con la rubia.

Levantarse y empezar a vestirse. "Hina-chan, es el momento" - dijo, y Hinata asintió. Hoy era el día en que sus máscaras se sale. Ellos fueron más que suficiente para proteger a sí mismos y que el mundo vea lo que realmente eran. Por supuesto que no se exhiben al mundo, pero los muertos-last, dobe, boca rubio fuerte y la Hinata tímido y amable había más.

Naruto ahora era alrededor de 165 cm (5'4'') y tenía dos colmillos de pelo rubio que enmarcaba su rostro, llevaba pantalones anchos de color naranja con llamas negras en la parte inferior de color blanco flejado en la pierna derecha. Tenía la chaqueta blanca con terminaciones de color naranja y medias mangas negras longitud. En la parte posterior de la chaqueta tenía kanji de 'nueve', que llevaba guantes sin dedos negro con el metal en la parte posterior de la mano y en cada una de las pulseras de muñeca con sellos de almacenamiento para kunai, shuriken, senbon y su espada y un pequeño cinturón con muchos otros pergaminos. Cualquiera que lo viera ahora ni siquiera lo reconocen.

Hinata fue ligeramente más baja que él, pero si se compara con el resto de la clase que lo haría una de las persona más alta allí. Llevaba pantalones negros con blanco flejes del holding kunai bolsa y una chaqueta abultada blanco con piel blanca también tiene un pedazo de tela de lavanda atado en la frente, un regalo de Naruto. (A / N: Cañón igual que en la parte 1 y sin Hyuuga símbolo del clan).

"Te ves hermosa Naru-kun" - dijo con una dulce voz que hizo temblar a la rubia.

"Jefe, el desayuno está listo" - dijo el clon y trajo la leche y los cereales, bacon y huevos para el desayuno. Los dos comieron en silencio y comenzaron a prepararse para el último día en la academia. "Gracias Kami" - Naruto pensó.

Después del desayuno, ambos salieron de la casa de una se dirigió hacia la academia. Hinata estaba envuelta alrededor del brazo derecho de Naruto. No importa ya que los vieron. Fue el comienzo de sus carreras shinobi. El paseo era bastante tranquila, muchos de los habitantes del pueblo ni siquiera reconocen Naruto. Al llegar a la Academia se dieron cuenta de que era un poco más temprano, se dirigieron a la parte posterior del salón de clase y se sientan en espera de sus compañeros de clase y sensei.

Poco después de su llegada a la sala de clase comenzó a llenar y momentos después entró al Uchiha Sasuke todopoderoso, seguido por supuesto por su horda de las fans calientes. Sasuke escudriñó la habitación y vio a dos Hinata y alguien con ella. Descartando que se dirigió a la primera fila y se sentó junto a la ventana para poder mirar afuera cuando están aburridos.

Momentos después Umino Iruka caminó pensado la puerta. Dicha persona tenía un pantalón negro y chaqueta plana chunnin estándar. Tenía el pelo castaño recogido en una cola de caballo y la gran cicatriz en la nariz. "Buenos días clase", - dijo. Comprobación de la sala de clase y darse cuenta de que él no recibió la atención que usó su patentado Big Head Jutsu y gritó: "SILENCIO".

Todo el mundo se calmó un Iruka comenzó a llamar a sus alumnos a marcar su presencia, hasta que llegó a "Uzumaki Naruto". Naruto estaba a punto de contestar cuando otro se le adelantó.

"Parece que dobe si no más" - dijo Sasuke conseguir risas de todos.

"¿Estás ciego?" - Una voz desde el fondo de la clase, dijo. Llegar a todos atención y mirarlo como si fuera un fantasma, dijo "Yo" agitando la mano "Presente, Iruka-sensei".

Todo el mundo estaba parpadeando en dicha persona todavía procesando la era Naruto. "N-Naruto?" - El alma en pena de color rosa (A.K.A Sakura) le preguntó.

"El único" - dijo con su sonrisa astuta.

Toda la clase se veía en el nuevo aspecto y era una gran mejora sobre el anterior. Tengo que decir que el nuevo equipo se ve bastante bueno. Iruka espetó sobre la sorpresa y terminó su lista.

"Como todos ustedes saben" Iruka comenzó "hoy en día es el examen de graduación. Al final del día de hoy los que pasan se convertirá shinobi de la hoja. Comenzaremos con examen escrito, seguido de armas, taijutsu y ninjutsu, finalmente."

"Ahora vamos a empezar" Iruka dijo y empezó a repartir los exámenes, mientras se acercaba a Naruto con una sonrisa discreta apareció en Mizuki. Mizuki era Iruka asistente y como muchos otros que odiaba el mocoso demonio y lo intentó todo para que pudiera fallar y tener su venganza. Naruto sintió algo extraño en su examen y discretamente activado su sharingan y descubrió un genjutsu bien colocada en su prueba.

Hacer un sello mano medio tigre y diciendo en su mente "KAI", el genjutsu disipó y mostró el examen real de que Naruto comenzó a llenar y después de 20 minutos ya se hizo como era Hinata y ambos esperaron al resto de la clase.

"OK clase, se acabó el tiempo." Iruka dice y Mizuki se levantó y empezó a recoger los exámenes. Después de que la clase se trasladó al campo de entrenamiento para el examen de las armas.

"Clase bien, usted tiene aquí 10 kunai y shuriken 10 que debe lanzar y golpear a las marcas" - Iruka explica y comenzó a llamar a los nombres y cada uno de los estudiantes avanzado para la evaluación.

"Uchiha Sasuke" - Iruka llama y de repente todas las chicas del ventilador estaba gritando "SASUKE es el mejor", "GO SASUKE LES MUESTRA", Hinata viendo este laminados sus ojos y pensé: "Y llamaron a sí mismos shinobi, Sasuke ni siquiera se preocupan por ellos ".

Sasuke recogió las armas y expertamente los arrojó al mismo tiempo como la élite que era. Cada kunai ht punto muerto en los maniquíes, así la mayoría de los shuriken, excepto uno, que se perdió el área de alta puntuación. "Bien hecho Sasuke, tienes 19 de los 20" - dijo Iruka y el grupo de chicas del ventilador se volvió loco. Sasuke iba a volver a su casa y golpear Naruto dijo "Beat que dobe".

"Uzumaki Naruto" - Iruka llama. La rubia se limitó a tomar las armas y se dio cuenta de que eran contundente, simplemente encogiéndose de hombros y discretamente canalizar un poco de chakra rayo a través de ellos para que se apegará a la maniquí, tiró a todos al mismo tiempo golpear cada punto muerto objetivo.

Iruka ojos se agrandaron. "G-Buena J-Job Naruto, tienes puntaje perfecto 20 sobre 20" Iruka dijo felicitándolo. Las muchachas de la fan de los cursos comenzaron a gritar que Naruto y Sasuke simplemente engañó frunció el rubio.

"Hyuuga Hinata" Iruka llama. Hinata al igual que Naruto se acercó y recogió las armas y sin pestañear sin esfuerzo lanzó a golpear todos los objetivos solo como Naruto. Iruka boquiabierto. "Lo que corresponde en la actualidad. Hinata nunca fue bueno en armas".

Felicitar Hinata, Iruka terminó el resto de la clase y se trasladó a la prueba taijutsu. "Ok clase, para el próximo examen debe mantenerse firmes contra Mizuki durante 2 minutos Mizuki no va mucho a la ofensiva, pero estar preparado." - Iruka explica. "Uzumaki Naruto" - Iruka llama.

"Por último, me pongo mis manos en el demonio" - Mizuki pensó.

Naruto al ver la sonrisa torcida en el rostro de Mizuki decidió hacerle sufrir un poco. Tomando su postura, las rodillas dobladas con la pierna derecha ligeramente hacia adelante. Brazo derecho extendido hacia adelante con la palma derecha hacia el enemigo, mientras que el brazo izquierdo en espiral cerca de la cintura.

Iruka ojos se agrandaron cuando reconoció la posición "P-Pero, esa es la postura del puño suave" - dijo Iruka.

"Pobre dobe, que incluso no sabe que lo que está haciendo" - dijo Sasuke conseguir risas del resto de la clase. "Parece que Naru-kun va a jugar por un rato" - Hinata pensó con una risita.

"Hajime (Start)" - dijo Iruka y Mizuki inmediatamente salió disparado hacia adelante con el puño cerrado, tratando de darle un puñetazo. Naruto agarró un poco el puño y girar para esquivar. Al ver Mizuki tropiezo delante Naruto tocó ligeramente el hombro Mizuki cierre una Tenketsu desactivar el brazo izquierdo.

"¿Qué le hiciste a mí?" - Mizuki preguntó enfurecido ya que no podía sentir su brazo izquierdo.

"Cerré el punto chakra principal en el hombro izquierdo desactivar el brazo es más no se puede ganar." - Explicó Naruto

"¿P-pero cómo usted no tiene el Byakugan" - dijo Iruka, ¿cómo en el mundo de Naruto podría ser capaz de cerrar tenketsus.

"Es cierto, sin embargo, los puntos de chakra se fijan en la red de los enemigos, por lo que puedo recordar dónde están y estiman su ubicación ver a mi enemigo. Después de que envío una pequeña cantidad de chakra de área de efecto, ya que no puede realmente ahora exactamente donde el punto de chakra es, pero, sin embargo, funciona "-. explicó Naruto. Se puso cara de sorpresa de todos menos Hinata. "Pensar que es posible usar el puño suave sin su doujutsu" - pensó Iruka.

"Maldito seas malcriado, usted va a pagar" - dijo Mizuki y empujó hacia adelante a ciegas. Al acercarse a Naruto simplemente sonrió y dijo: "Usted está en mi campo de adivinación"

"Dos Palmas"

"Cuatro Palmas"

"Ocho Palms"

"Dieciséis Palms"

"Treinta y Dos Palmas"

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou" - dijo Naruto terminar su ataque enviando Mizuki estrellarse contra la pared y dejándolo inconsciente. Naruto salió de la zona de anillo con todo el mundo lo miraba, él sólo sacó una técnica principal secreto de la casa del clan Hyuuga. Gritaron "tramposo" de las chicas del ventilador. "¿Cómo puede ese dobe derrotar a un chunnin, que el poder debe pertenecer a mí, una élite" - Sasuke pensó melancólico en su lugar.

Iruka dio a todos intervalo de treinta minutos mientras él recogió y llevó Mizuki a la enfermería. "Muy bien, ya que Naruto noqueado Mizuki vamos a tener la pelea estudiantes en el uno contra uno, mientras que observo" - Iruka explica.

"Hyuuga Hinata vs Yamanaka Ino" - Iruka llamó.

"Pobre chica, trato de hacer no se lesiona Hinata" - Ino se burló de que Hinata volteó los ojos, ya era hora de mostrarles quiénes eran.

"Hajime"

Ino rápidamente corrió hacia adelante, Hinata simplemente levantó la mano derecha con el objetivo de Ino, canalizando chakra de la palma, ella dijo "Hakke Kuushou (Air Palma)", una ráfaga de aire se envía y se golpeó Ino el punto muerto en el pecho echarla de el anillo y en el suelo, dejándola inconsciente.

"Hiciste trampa, SU TAIJUTSU ONLY" - Sakura gritó haciendo que todos lleven sus manos a sus oídos. "Ese ataque es considerado taijutsu, lo siento" - Hinata explicó.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí, Hinata nunca fue tan bueno en taijutsu y Naruto siempre parecía como un peleador callejero"-Iruka pensó.

Iruka tomó Ino y qué rápido chequeo de ella y la dejó apoyó contra una pared esperando a que ella despierta hasta que ella pueda enfrentado a alguien, ya que no la veía hace mucho.

Después del examen taijutsu terminó todos se fueron en el interior del salón de clases mientras Iruka llama que los estudiantes de forma individual para la parte de ninjutsu.

"Uzumaki Naruto" - Iruka llamado y Naruto se levantó y se dirigió escaleras abajo y se pararon en frente de la clase frente a Iruka.

"Good dobe suerte, vas a necesitar" - dijo Sasuke sonriendo. "Fool" - Naruto pensó.

"OK, Naruto, realice el Henge no Jutsu" - dijo Iruka y había un puf de humo y frente a Iruka era un hombre que, a pesar de que Iruka sabía que era un henge, le dio escalofríos al mirar a los ojos. Los ojos del hombre brillaban y fue el sharingan. El hombre frente a Iruka era Uchiha Madara.

"¿Por qué de todas las personas qué escogiste ese hombre" - preguntó Kyuubi. El Kyuubi despreciaba Madara, después de todo.

"Es posible que no le gusta y que puede haber hecho más mal que bien, pero todavía era un poderoso shinobi y tengo su legado de honor" - Naruto pensó conseguir burla del Kyuubi.

"Opción I-Interesante" - Iruka dijo descartando los escalofríos y continuando con el examen. "Ahora se preparan para Kawarimi" dijo Iruka mientras recogía un objeto contundente kunai y lo tiró a Naruto. Naruto cambió con una silla que estaba cerca.

"Bien hecho Naruto, ahora lo hacen al menos dos bushins" - dijo Iruka, Naruto siempre aspiró a bushins y el propio Naruto sabía que no podía crear un único Casquillo para salvar su vida.

"Bushin no Jutsu" - dijo Naruto y trató de liberar a la menor cantidad de chakra posible. Hubo un puf de humo y en el suelo había un clon muerto. Toda la clase se echó a reír.

"Todavía no se puede hacer una Casquillo maldita, Iruka-sensei ¿está bien si uso otro tipo de Casquillo?" - Preguntó Naruto

"Claro, no un problema" - Iruka respondió preguntándose qué clase de Casquillo Naruto iba a hacer.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" - dijo Naruto. Hubo un puf de humo y en frente de Iruka eran 10 clones perfectos de Naruto. Naruto sonrió ante la reacción de su maestro.

Iruka boquiabierto viendo Naruto tirando de un B-rank Kinjutsu. "Wow Naruto, kage Casquillo un nivel jonin Casquillo felicitaciones a pasar" - dijo Iruka. Naruto sonrió y levantó su hitaiate en negro y la ató alrededor de su frente. Hinata se fue poco después y ella también lució en el examen, sin embargo, no podía hacer perfectos a diferencia bushins pobre Naruto.

"OK clase los exámenes son más felicitaciones a todo el que pasa el novato del año de este año es Uzumaki Naruto y superior kunoichi es Hyuuga Hinata." - Iruka dijo feliz de que Naruto pasó y no sólo que él era el novato del año.

"QUÉ" - gritó Kiba. "¿Cómo puede ser el último lugar novato del año?" , se preguntó.

"Muy simple, tanto Naruto y Hinata Aced el examen escrito, consiguieron puntuaciones perfectas en el examen de las armas, sino también taijutsu y ninjutsu" - Iruka explica.

"No es más que un perdedor, soy un Uchiha una élite que exigir un duelo entre nosotros por el título.". - Dijo Sasuke.

"Es su elección Naruto" - dijo Iruka.

"Vamos a salir a la calle, baka" - dijo Naruto y Sasuke sonrió pensando que podía asumir. Hinata se limitó a sacudir la cabeza sabiendo dónde iba. "Ese idiota enfermo va a terminar en el hospital".

Todo el mundo salió del salón y entró al campo de entrenamiento. Naruto y Sasuke entró en el ring frente a frente, cada uno haciendo la mitad del sello del tigre que significa que estaban listos para la batalla.

"Ahora se trata de un duelo por el título de novato del año, se puede usar cualquier cosa. Pero no huelga paralizante o matar a entender?" - Dijo Iruka. Obtener guiños de ambos, dijo "Hajime".

Decidido a demostrar su superioridad y con la intención de poner fin a este partido con rapidez, Sasuke corrió hacia él y le lanza un puñetazo. Naruto simplemente dio un paso lateral del punzón, se trajo a su rodilla y el estómago del golpe de Sasuke. Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante desde la huelga dando oportunidad Naruto para dar un golpe en la parte posterior de su cuello dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

"Está hecho" - dijo Naruto y por supuesto las chicas fans empezaron a gritar el Naruto engañado.

"Felicidades Naruto eres novato del año, junto con Hinata" - dijo Iruka y ambos Naruto y Hinata salió de la academia con la envolvió alrededor de su brazo. Por supuesto Kiba ver esto enojó de que Naruto estaba saliendo con su Hinata. Sin embargo, el resto de la clase seguía preguntándose qué pasó hoy. Todo el mundo excepto Shikamaru que siempre sospechó que Naruto estaba ocultando su verdadera fuerza.

Shikamaru puede parecer lento y fuera de foco, pero también es muy inteligente y observador.

Naruto y Hinata estaban caminando juntos ir a cenar como una celebración para graduarse y convertirse en ninja de la hoja.

Caminaban a Ichirakus cuando Naruto sintió que alguien corriendo por el bosque. Por supuesto Naruto Hinata recordó cuando fue secuestrado, gente corriendo por el bosque es siempre sospechoso. Ambos decidieron ver qué pasaba y se fue después de esa persona.

# # # # Outpost

Mizuki estaba corriendo por el bosque con un gran desplazamiento en la espalda sin saber que estaba siendo atado. Detención de cerca de una pequeña choza, él se sienta en el suelo, se abrió y empezó a leer del rollo.

"Con el desplazamiento de los sellos, Orochimaru-sama va a dar más poder de lo que puedo soñar" - Mizuki pensó en voz alta. Naruto y Hinata llevan este estuviera a punto de saltar sobre él y recuperar el pergamino de la repentina Iruka caído delante de Mizuki.

"Mizuki, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto Traicionaste la hoja?" - Dijo Iruka. No entendía por qué es el mejor amigo podía traicionar la hoja y sigue siendo el desplazamiento.

"Iruka simple, quiero poder y cuando me dan Orochimaru-sama este rollo la va a dar más poder que usted puede soñar" - dijo Mizuki. Sacó dos shurikens y las arrojó a Iruka gritando "Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu", los shurikens multiplican a 20. Iruka ver esto vaciló y acabó clavado en un árbol. Mizuki sacó un Fuuma shuriken y se lanzó hacia adelante con ella girando la intención de poner fin a Iruka una vez por todas.

Naruto ver esto saltó en medio de ellos, pateando Mizuki espalda. "Naruto" - Iruka dijo sorprendida de verlo.

"Hinata heal Iruka-sensei, yo me encargo de él" - dijo Naruto. "Hai" - contestó ella y comenzó a sanar Iruka.

"¡Maldito demonio. ¿Te has preguntado por qué todos te odian?" - Preguntó, y Mizuki Naruto levantó una ceja. "NO MIZUKI SU Prohibida" - Iruka gritó.

"Hace catorce años, el Yondaime no mató al Kyuubi, selló en ti USTED ES EL Kyuubi REBORN." - Dijo Mizuki esperando para romper el palo de golf para que pudiera escapar.

"¿Es usted un idiota?" - Preguntó retóricamente. Mizuki entrecerró los ojos preguntándose cómo no hizo nada. "He sabido de la Kyuubi desde que tenía 5 años de edad, el infierno que he hablado con él desde entonces. ¿Alguna incluso se preguntan por qué tengo el kanji de las nueve de la chaqueta? Es porque me enorgullezco de ser un Jinchuuriki . Mi vida no pudo haber sido fácil, pero estoy feliz de que el Yondaime me eligió a mí "- dijo Naruto conseguir caras desencajadas de tanto Mizuki e Iruka.

"Basta de hablar, y desde que se rompió la ley del tercero que tenga permiso para matar" - explicó Naruto

"Pruébalo zorro demonio" - dijo Mizuki y tomó el último de Fuuma shuriken y se la arrojó. Naruto esquivó el shuriken y se fue a través de un par de sellos de la mano y dijo Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (técnica de Gran bola de fuego). Mizuki ojos se agrandaron cuando vio la bola de fuego que viene, que saltó a la izquierda se Naruto estaba esperando y le dio una feroz patada en las costillas envío Mizuki estrellarse contra los árboles.

Mizuki apenas se levantó desde que llegó un par de costillas rotas. Haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar el mocoso demonio cuando de repente algo le agarró el tobillo. Mirando hacia abajo, vio una mano de adherencia al suelo agarrándolo con fuerza.

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Técnica Double Suicide Decapitación)" - dijo Naruto arrastrando y enterrando Mizuki dejando sólo la cabeza fuera de la tierra. Mizuki trató de salir, pero no consiguió nada. Naruto cogió el rollo de los sellos y alcanzó a ver una técnica, abrir el libro que dice "Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Explosion) B-RANK". Cerrando el pergamino que lo puso en la espalda y se fue a Iruka mientras Hinata estaba terminando de curarlo.

"¿Cómo te sientes Iruka-sensei?" - Preguntó Naruto. Iruka era una de las pocas personas que Naruto le importaban.

"Estoy bien, gracias a ti." - Respondió él. Momentos después ANBU llegó al lugar un tomaron Iruka, Naruto y Hinata al hokage y Mizuki a Ibiki.

# # # # Hokage Oficina

ANBU llegó con los tres de ellos en la oficina del Hokage. Naruto entregó el pergamino de los sellos a la Hokage.

"Bien hecho Naruto, debido a la tuya y la ayuda de Hinata nos las arreglamos para asegurar el desplazamiento de los sellos y coger un traidor. Estoy considerando esto una misión B-rank. Vi lo que pasó a través de mi bola de cristal y sé que aprendió un jutsu del desplazamiento. Sólo ten cuidado con eso. Cualquier otra cosa podría hacer por usted en compensación? " - Preguntó el Hokage. Él estaba secretamente contento de que Naruto tomó su entrenamiento serio.

"En realidad no hay jiji" - dijo Naruto y consiguió golpeó en la cabeza por Iruka. "Muestra un poco de respeto a la Hokage mocoso" - dijo Iruka.

"EHEH, no se preocupe tanto Iruka" - dijo el Hokage.

"Yo quiero preguntarle si podía estar en el mismo equipo que Hinata-chan y sin Sasuke. Ambos sabemos que llegará un momento en que necesitaré mis ojos y yo no quiero problemas". - Dijo, y el hokage levantó una ceja en cuenta la solicitud.

"Sé lo que estás pensando, apuesto a que estaban considerando la colocación de mí junto con Sasuke y Hinata, ya que el novato del año va con kunoichi del año y tener un crear un equipo de asalto pesado." - Naruto explicó y continuó "Sin embargo, usted todavía puede obtener los mismos beneficios si usted tiene Kiba, Sasuke y Sakura para el equipo de asalto pesado, y usted puede contar con un equipo de seguimiento perfecto a lo largo de asalto pesado conmigo, Hinata y Shino, ya que tengo mis ojos y yo soy un sensor "- Naruto terminado.

"Ojos?" - Preguntó Iruka. El hokage viendo Naruto preguntándole qué hacer silencio dijo: "Todo depende de que Naruto" - dijo el Hokage.

"Iruka-sensei si prometes no decírselo a nadie hasta que me revelo, yo diré" - dijo Naruto e Iruka respondió: "Puedes confiar en mí Naruto, sabes eso."

"Mírame a los ojos" - dijo Naruto y los cerró. Abriendo poco a poco para lograr un efecto dramático que eran de color rojo con tres tomoes en cada ojo sangre. Los ojos de Naruto eran un sharingan madurado completamente.

"HOLY SHIT" - Iruka gritó. Naruto simplemente se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Es por eso que te transformas en Madara durante el examen", - dijo Iruka y el hokage levantó una ceja.

"Por supuesto sensei, tengo un legado para mantener al cabo Madara era mi abuelo." - Dijo Naruto

La mandíbula de Iruka dejó oír esto. Naruto fue el nieto de uno de los ninjas más poderosos que jamás haya existido. "Naruto, que realmente es el número uno del ninja de Konoha impredecible" - dijo, y tanto Naruto y el Hokage se rió.

"Naruto, si usted tiene un sharingan madurado completamente cómo pudiste ser el último muerto hasta ahora" - preguntó Iruka.

"El engaño es una herramienta más grande del ninja Escuché algunas de sus conferencias eheh." - Dijo sonriendo a la que acaba de Iruka asintió sin decir nada.

"Todo está bien cuando termina bien. Naruto Estoy de acuerdo con su petición. Sea en la academia de la próxima semana para la colocación del equipo. Nos vemos mañana." - Dijo el Hokage.

"Naruto, Hinata ¿qué llevo a ramen como agradecimiento?" - Preguntó Iruka y por supuesto Naruto acordado saltar el aire.

El Hokage se limitó a sacudir la cabeza al ver a los tres salir de su oficina. Suspiró y cogió el lápiz

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" - la hokage gritó viendo pop papeleo de la nada.

Naruto escuchar el grito hokage pensó "Tal vez debería decirle que uno de estos días".


	9. Problemas

Capítulo 9 : Problemas

Iruka , Naruto y Hinata caminaban pacíficamente puesto de ramen de Ichiraku , un agradecimiento a Iruka de Naruto y Hinata salvar su vida. Iruka se lesionó por la lluvia shuriken pero Hinata hizo un trabajo maravilloso curarlos . Naruto, Iruka y Hinata se sentó en el puesto de ramen.

"OI , viejo , ven aquí tengo hambre " - Naruto gritó .

" Oh , Naruto alegro de verte y Hinata " - Teuchi dijo y ambos asintió.

"OK , ya Iruka- sensei está pagando usted puede comenzar con 10 tazones de ramen de cerdo para mí " - dijo Naruto e Iruka abrió los ojos pensando si era una buena idea de lo que ofrece la cena.

" Voy a tomar 2 copas de vegetales ramen " - dijo Hinata .

" Voy a tomar un plato de camarones ramen. Diga Hinata ? " - Dijo Iruka conseguir su atención " Estabas fingiendo con Naruto desde el principio? " - Preguntó Iruka .

"Por supuesto , en realidad no sé, pero nosotros somos novios " - dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el rubor rubia.

"¿Quién hubiera pensado Joder, hay algunos buenos actores ? " - Dijo Iruka conseguir risas de ambos . "¿Por qué escondes tu fuerza, incluso su relación? " - Preguntó Iruka .

" Usted sabe que soy el Jinchuuriki Kyuubi ¿verdad? " - Preguntó Naruto e Iruka asintió " Y casi todos los habitantes del pueblo y cerca de todos los ninjas me odies por lo llevaba para ellos soy un doloroso recordatorio de la noche Usted sabe que trataron de herir o matar a mí muchas veces. . . Si el consejo civil sabía lo fuerte que era que iban a hacer todo lo posible para detener que el "demonio" de conseguir fuertes " . - Dijo

" La razón por la que decidí ocultar nuestra relación era más o menos la misma razón. Ellos tratar de hacerle daño también. Ya he escuchado a algunos a llamarla ' demonio puta ' , y yo me aspen si me gustaría que nadie se lastimó ella, más rápido se quema este pueblo a la tierra que permite que cualquiera pueda poner sus manos sobre ella Así que decidimos permanecer en la sombra hasta que nos fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes como para protegernos a nosotros mismos " - . , concluyó.

Iruka era sorprendente cómo el número 1 knucklehead pensado en todo . Él nunca en un millón de años, creo que el Naruto era tan inteligente y perspicaz.

" Por supuesto que me engañaste " - dijo Iruka , y todos se rieron . Empezaron a comer tranquilamente . " Y Hinata , me da la sensación de que usted no es la chica tímida " - dijo señalando a ella. Ella se rió y respondió .

" Yo era tímido cuando conocí a Naruto pero con los años he crecido fuera de ella gracias a él también quien pensaste lo ayudó en sus travesuras . " - Dijo riendo y Iruka boca abierta . "En realidad me gustó actuar un poco tímido y dejar que todo el mundo alardear de lo buenos que son ."

" ¿Qué tan fuerte eres realmente? " - Iruka preguntó en un tono serio .

" Bueno, nunca hemos igualado a nadie más que nosotros mismos , pero la bola de pelo dice que somos alrededor jonin en términos de Taijutsu y Ninjutsu , soy muy malo en genjutsu tan bajo chunnin en torno a eso. Aparte de eso soy nivel 10 master sello. " - Naruto explicado y por supuesto Iruka ni siquiera sabía qué decir, pobre tipo .

"Espera , si usted es el nivel jonin como el infierno no se puede hacer una sola Casquillo " - preguntó Iruka y Naruto se rió entre dientes .

" Bueno, verás un efecto secundario de tener un bijuu sellado en que cuando se es joven es que se tiende a desarrollar grandes reservas de chakra . Estimo que tengo alrededor de 4 veces más chakra que jiji así, a pesar de que no tengo control de chakra nivel jonin , todavía tengo mucho chakra para realizar una sola Casquillo " . - Explicó Naruto.

Iruka no sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer. La academia fue el último lugar de nivel jonin , tenían 4 veces para reservar chakra hokage y era un maestro del sello , además de todo lo que él tenía un sharingan madurado. Iruka hizo lo que podía hacer y se desmayó .

" Oioi despertar sensei, usted todavía tiene que pagar " - Naruto gritó tratando de despertar la Iruka se desmayó .

# # # # Sala del Consejo

El Hokage se acercaba una habitación. De pie cerca de sus puertas dobles era un Anbu lo custodian . El Anbu se inclinó ante el Hokage y abrió las puertas. El hokage entró en la habitación ya su izquierda estaban sentados los jefes de clan de Konoha también sabe que el consejo shinobi ya su izquierda eran unos civiles importantes conocidas como el consejo civil .

Cerca del Consejo shinobi también estaban sentados 3 personas. Eran Mitokado Homura , Utatane Koharu y Shimura Danzo . Ellos fueron los formadores de compañeros al hokage en sus días Gennin y actualmente sus asesores o ancianos .

El Hokage hizo su camino a través de la habitación y se sentó en una pequeña mesa delante del consejo Konoha .

" Buenas tardes a todos. Ahora , ¿puedo saber la razón por qué el ayuntamiento ha sido convocado ? " - La hokage preguntó en un tono aburrido . Después de tratar con todo el papeleo que todavía tiene que lidiar con el maldito consejo.

" Sí Hokage - sama " - dijo un comerciante del consejo civil mientras se levantaba . " Nos enteramos de que la dem ... Uzumaki Naruto se graduó de la academia no se puede permitir que se convierta en un ninja , es demasiado peligroso " , - dijo.

El Hokage suspiró , sabía que este día llegaría . "Naruto no es peligroso, que ya ha demostrado ser un ninja leal , pero también se graduó como el novato del año, junto con Hinata " - dijo el Hokage y Hiashi enarcó una ceja audiencia Hinata era kunoichi del año . " Lote de este año tiene que ser débil , pensar que ella era la mejor " - Hiashi pensó.

"Es claramente un demonio, que le robó el título de Novato del año de la Uchiha- sama " - un alma en pena pink gritó haciendo que todos temblor de su voz aguda monstruosa .

" Usted debe elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras CIVLIAN " - la hokage dijo levantando su KI haciéndola sudar "Mi ley sigue en vigor " .

" Pero Hokage - sama no puede permitirle cerca de los herederos del clan, que podría afectar a todos" - , dijo un comerciante de grasa mientras que el lado shinobi rodó sus ojos.

" BASTA " - la hokage dijo en un tono serio " Muchos de ustedes, los civiles no puede saber , pero Naruto ya ha salvado a su pueblo hoy en día " - dijo el conseguir miradas de todo el mundo confuso. "Como usted no sabe , hoy en día uno de la academia maestros Mizuki , irrumpieron en la bóveda del hokage y robaron el libro de los sellos . Él fue interceptado por Umino Iruka y comprometida en el combate. Si Naruto y Hinata no aparecieron Iruka estaría muerto y el pueblo sin el desplazamiento. Hinata consiguió curarse Iruka y Naruto derrotó a chunnin " . - La hokage concluyó y todo el mundo se quedó sin aliento . Un novato fresco de la academia de derrotar a un chunnin es casi desconocida .

"Ves hokage - sama ya está volviendo demasiado poderosos , debemos matarlo ahora y terminar lo que empezó el Yondaime " - dijo el comerciante de grasa tratando de razonar con el hokage y poner fin al demonio .

" Sigues olvidando que se trata de una aldea ninja y yo, el Hokage , estoy al mando de mis fuerzas , mi palabra es ley , recuerdo bien Se levanta la sesión . " - La hokage dijo frotándose las sienes . " Me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para esta mierda " - pensó mientras miraba a todo el mundo salir de la habitación .

# # Más tarde esa noche # #

Más tarde esa noche, todo el mundo en el pueblo dormía pacíficamente incluyendo nuestro favorito par de Naruto y Hinata . Estaban durmiendo como siempre abrazados juntos, Naruto tenía el pecho apretado contra su espalda acercándola más a él.

Dos figuras fueron vistos corriendo a través de los tejados . Vestían el traje jonin estándar de Konoha . El hitaiate en la frente , la chaqueta y los pantalones plana jonin anbu negro con blanco flejado en los tobillos .

" Así que recuerda el plan? " - Uno de los jonins pidió conseguir un asentimiento de la otra.

" Vamos a terminar con esto para que podamos recoger nuestro pago " - dijo el otro , y se precipitó hacia el destino . Llegaron al sector de la luz roja y en voz muy baja se dirigieron a una casa . La casa en sí parecía viejo con algunos agujeros parcheados en las paredes outsides . Se acercaron a la ventana y vio a la pareja para dormir , el demonio y la puta .

Decidieron hacer la entrada a través del techo viendo que su cama estaba demasiado cerca de la ventana. Ellos rápida y sigilosa entraron en la casa y se dirigieron a su habitación . Se acercaban a la cama y uno dijo "Esta es tu demonio fin" y rápidamente se dirigieron dos kunais tanto a través de su pecho .

Los jonins sonrió en señal de victoria hasta que hubo un puf de humo y se deleitó con dos troncos kunais , se dieron la vuelta y no les gustó mucho la vista. Vieron un ardiente sharingan y el Byakugan activado . " Oh el demonio tiene el sharingan , probablemente lo robó cuando mató al clan Uchiha , vamos a matarlos " - uno de los jonin dijo y corrió a la par .

" Ok , Hinata usted toma uno me quedo con la otra , tenga cuidado de que son jonin podríamos ser experto , pero tienen más fuerza que nosotros" - dijo Naruto . "Hai " - contestó ella y corrió para interceptar uno de los jonins .

CON NARUTO

" ¿Por qué nos atacas Es un crimen de atacar a un compañero shinobi de la hoja ? " - Preguntó Naruto saber más o menos la respuesta.

" Usted no tiene pareja para nosotros, muere demonio " - el jonin respondió y tomó el kunai y cortó horizontalmente. Naruto se agachó y con su pie que golpe el pie jonin haciéndole secar en adelante. Usando su impulso Naruto levantó la rodilla y logró golpearlo en el estómago. La jonin se recuperó rápidamente y saltó hacia atrás .

" No está mal demonio, vamos a tomar esto a un nivel superior " - dijo el jounin y rápidamente hizo unas señas con las manos y gritó: " Doton - Tsuchi no Yoroi ( Estilo Tierra - Earth Armor) " y envolvió su cuerpo en fuerte shell tierra. "Él está utilizando un shell tierra, bueno mi afinidad principal es un rayo " - Naruto pensó.

Se lanzaron hacia adelante e intercambiaron algunos golpes . Gracias al sharingan Naruto lograron bloquear o esquivar cada uno de ellos, sin embargo, debido a la armadura del enemigo, sus golpes eran ineficaces y no podía atacar a cualquier punto de presión . Interruptor de Naruto a su propio estilo nintaijutsu el puño rayo. Naruto encargó a sus manos y pies en un escudo de chakra rayo.

Se lanzó hacia adelante y fue a dar patada baja , la jonin saltó para evitarlo. Naruto se recuperó rápidamente y envió un golpe masivo a jonin pecho destruir su armadura y enviándolo contra la pared.

" Eso te duele maldita mocosa " - gritó el jonin .

Ambos participan de nuevo, pero Naruto tenía la sartén por el mango , la decisión de acabar con él y va a ayudar a Hinata , Naruto esquivó un puñetazo, y se infunde sus dedos con chakra rayo y se presiona con fuerza contra la cabeza jonins cerca del escuchar descargar el chakra en su nervio vago el envío de la jonin a un paro cardíaco . ( A / N: Por cierto, el nervio vago existe y si se pulsa con bastantes líos fuerza con el ritmo del corazón o algo similar no soy un médico y no un ingeniero , pero sé algunas cosas xD . ) .

Naruto salió de la jonin temblando en el suelo y lo dejó para ir a ayudar a Hinata . Se dio la vuelta para ver a Hinata que tiene la sartén por el mango hasta que cometió un error y el jonin aprovechó la oportunidad y fue a por una barra horizontal.

"Hinata " - Naruto gritó , él desactivó su sello de gravedad y se precipitó en la parte superior de su velocidad para ayudar a ella, sabiendo que no iba a llegar a ella a tiempo que hizo lo único que podía pensar y él mismo sustituido con ella.

Naruto ahora en el lugar de Hinata estaba viendo la cuchilla cada vez más cerca , su sharingan podría ser visto como una maldición para él estaba mostrando su muerte en cámara lenta. Trató de llevar su kunai para bloquear la espada , pero ya era demasiado tarde , justo cuando la hoja estaba a punto de hacer contacto Naruto involuntariamente canaliza una gran cantidad de chakra a sus ojos hasta que comenzaron a girar y la inversión de sus colores , de repente, todo se hizo aún más clara y el tiempo parecía desaceleración aún más.

Naruto observaba que la hoja se acerca cada vez más y justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer contacto con su piel, lo más extraño sucedió. La hoja continuó a su paso como si cortar limpiamente a través de él, pero Naruto no sentía ningún dolor.

La jonin enemigo no sabía lo que estaba pasando, su espada parecía eliminar derecho a través del demonio , como si no estuviera ahí . La hoja salió de su cuerpo, como si nada hubiera pasado , fue entonces miró a los ojos. En lugar de la sangre los ojos rojos con los ojos de negro tomoes Naruto pasaron a ser puro negro y en el centro de un círculo rojo brillante agrietada con 3 orbes rojos en él . La jonin no sabía lo que era, pero ya era demasiado tarde . ( N / A: Compruebe Perfil de imagen )

Naruto cogió la mano del jonin como lo dejó y se rompió la muñeca haciéndole caer la espada. Naruto lo miró a los ojos, con su giro sharingan y dijo " Genjutsu - Forzado sueño " , como dijo el jounin cayó a tierra inconsciente.

Naruto volvió a Hinata que estaba demasiado aturdido con lo que pasó que ella ni siquiera lo vio acercarse . " Hinata ¿estás bien , ¿estás herido ? " - Naruto preguntó preocupado por ella.

" No estoy herido gracias a ti " - dijo ella y lo abrazó y lloró. " No puedo creer que iban a bajar tanto para atacarnos en la noche , supongo que era demasiado optimista. " - Pensó Naruto. Se separaron hasta que Hinata lo miró y se quedó sin aliento .

" Naru- kun , tus ojos " - dijo , Naruto no sabía lo que estaba hablando y se fue al baño y se miró en el espejo y levantó una ceja. " ¿Qué demonios es esto? " - Pensó.

"Ese equipo es el siguiente formulario del sharingan , sabe como el eterno Mangekyou sharingan , usted es muy afortunado de haber despertado Eso ojos particulares sólo despierta en la vida y situaciones de muerte o por medio de un entrenamiento intenso . " - Explicó el Kyuubi

" Así que es por eso que la hoja pasa a través de mí , debe ser una potencia de él" - pensó.

"Supongo , pero nunca he visto que nadie en particular. He visto las técnicas de Madara con los ojos, pero no sé cómo usarlos por lo que tendrá que averiguarlo . Hacer frente a los intrusos , voy a explicar algo acerca de esos ojos después " - dijo el kyuubi y Naruto asintió y rápidamente se fue al jonin que sobrevivió y lo ató , la colocación de un chakra restringir sello en él .

Un par de minutos más tarde, el cuerpo de la jonin muertos fue sellado en un pergamino que Naruto más tarde llevará a la Hokage , cogió un vaso de agua y la echó en la cara del jonin despertarle .

" Hola amigo, vamos a hablar ahora " - dijo Naruto con una voz dulce, que hizo temblar incluso a Hinata que tenía su Byakugan activo para ver si iba a mentir.

"Demonio maldito, yo no estoy diciendo algo que también podría matarme ahora " - dijo el jounin tratando de ocultar su miedo a estar a merced del demonio después de tratar de matar a su amante.

"¿Dónde está la diversión en matarte . " - Dijo Naruto y activó su Sharingan normal y dijo " Magen - Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu (Técnica de fuego del infierno ) " la jonin quedó atrapado en el genjutsu y se sentía como si estuviera siendo quemado vivo , ya que estaba atado y tenía el sello restricción chakra que no podía romper la ilusión. Esto continuó durante unos minutos hasta que el jonin decidió que no podía soportarlo más .

"O -OK , voy a hablar ... por favor deja " - le suplicó hasta Naruto cerró el jutsu y lo miró con su sharingan junto con Hinata comprobación de mentiras.

" Escucha bien , yo sólo voy a decir esto una vez " - dijo Naruto con su sharingan brillante haciendo el gesto jonin rápidamente. " ¿Por qué te decidiste a atacarnos ? " - Preguntó Naruto , quería saber por qué , de repente, se decidió adoptar un enfoque tan directo contra él .

"Fue un trato, yo y mi amigo que matar por un pago. " - La jonin explicó mirando el cadáver de su amigo y pensando que era un error que aceptarlo , pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Ya veo ... y quién pidió " la misión? " - La jonin dudó en el que pidió la muerte del demonio diciendo. Naruto desactivó su sharingan y ojos se encontraron con el jonin , sus fríos ojos azules que parecían penetrar en su alma le hizo estremecerse .

"Fue Tuno Konta un comerciante de este pueblo y pertenece al Consejo Civil . " - La jonin respondió Naruto ya sospechaba que habría sido uno de los civiles con la riqueza suficiente para conectar dos jonins .

" Hinata , él está diciendo la verdad ? " - Preguntó Naruto y Hinata asintió. Naruto se volvió hacia el jonin atado y sonrió .

" ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo ? " - La jonin preguntó con voz temerosa, no quería más dolor , prefirió una muerte rápida .

"Por mucho que quisiera matarte ahora no lo haré. Te estoy entregando al hokage mañana por la mañana con un amigo allí y después de eso voy a llamar para la ejecución de dicha civil". - Naruto dijo y se fue detrás de él y lo noqueó con un golpe rápido del cuello.

" ¿Qué hacemos ahora? " - Hinata preguntó . Estaban demasiado bombeados a dormir ahora .

" Son las 4 am La oficina abre a las 7 hokages por lo que en la media hora que estoy colocando unos sellos de seguridad alrededor de la casa para asegurarse de que esto no vuelva a ocurrir " , - dijo. Naruto fue a Hinata y la besó. Él la abrazó y le susurró: " Lo siento, es mi culpa Eran después de mí. " - Dijo Naruto . Estaba triste y enojado porque los aldeanos trataban de matar incluso a ella.

"No es tu culpa Y, además, no creo que esto es suficiente para alejarme de ti. " - Contestó ella , y le dio un beso apasionado .

"Gracias" - dijo Naruto feliz de haber encontrado a la mujer que iba a pasar el resto de su vida.

Naruto fue a las paredes y rápidamente colocó la seguridad y la protección de la intimidad , y un cierre hermético del detector de chakra en la puerta. Con su Casquillo kage sólo le tomó alrededor de una hora para sellar completamente su apartamento asegurándose de que todo el que trató de romper en tendría una desagradable sorpresa.

Ambos se pusieron en la cama con Hinata se acurrucó junto hasta que se quedó dormida en la seguridad de sus brazos. No era así como tenía la intención de comenzar su día . Naruto se quedó dormido y fue a su paisaje mental para hablar con el Kyuubi .

" Así que Kyuubi ¿qué querías hablarme de mis nuevos ojos" - Naruto preguntó emocionado de haber abierto los ojos que hicieron Uchiha Madara tan poderoso.

" Ok kit, esto va a ser larga historia así que cállate y enumerar así " - dijo el Kyuubi y Naruto asintió con la cabeza .

" Todo comenzó hace unos mil años . La raza humana vivía pacíficamente entre sí hasta que un día apareció una bestia temible . Nadie sabe dónde se originó , pero ya era demasiado potente para los seres humanos a la derrota. Muchos pensaron que era un castigo de los dioses . la bestia en sí tenía diez colas y era conocida como el Juubi ( diez colas ) . Nada parecía ser capaz de detener hasta que un hombre apareció y se enfrentó a la bestia solo.

El hombre se las arregló para derrotar a la bestia sellándolo dentro de su propio cuerpo. Más tarde sería conocido fue el Rikudou Sennin el padre de todos ninjutsu . El hombre fue aclamado como un héroe para derrotar a la bestia y fue considerado por todos un Dios entre los hombres. Sin embargo, él de edad y más pronto o más tarde llegó a su vejez .

Sabiendo que en su muerte a la bestia sería puesto en libertad , se divide su chakra en 9 , creando así lo que sabe ahora era el 9 latidos cola blanca, van de una cola para mí , las nueve colas . Estás conmigo hasta ahora " - preguntó el Kyuubi , viendo Naruto asintió , continuó.

"Durante su vida, el Rikudou Sennin tuvo dos hijos . El hijo mayor recibió sus ojos y fundó el clan Uchiha , mientras que el más joven recibió su fuerza del cuerpo y fue el progenitor del clan Senju . En su lecho de muerte Rikudou Sennin había que elegir cuál de sus hijos podrían continuar con su legado .

Debido a los más jóvenes los ideales hijos que lo eligió , sin embargo esto no estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano. Su hermano mayor, pensaba que ya era el mayor , debe ser él para liderar el mundo en lugar de su padre . Enfurecidos por su hermano menor y su padre trató de luchar contra su hermano por el lugar, pero perdió .

Después de haber perdido se dio cuenta de que tenía que reunir más fuerzas y terminar la línea Senju antes de que comenzara , pero se dio cuenta de que estar solo tomaría demasiado tiempo para construir un clan por lo que hizo un ritual de sangre para transformar , por así decirlo , ordinaria civiles en Uchiha . Aceptar la historia termina aquí . Has entendido todo? " - Preguntó el Kyuubi y Naruto respondió:" Sí. Creo que lo tengo. El Rikudou tuvo dos hijos y una mayor hizo ritual de sangre para aumentar su clan más rápido para que pudiera derrotar al hermano Senju " .

" Así es, ahora sobre su ojo. Usted ve los descendientes del hermano mayor son Uchiha ' pura sangre ', mientras que los otros que han nacido fuera del ritual se conoce como Uchiha ' medio de sangre ' . Hoy en día nadie sabe siquiera que distinción más.

La diferencia clave entre los dos es la activación del Mangekyou . Si se parte de la parte ' medio de sangre ' que tendría que matar a alguien cercano a ti y experimentar la emoción de esa pérdida con el fin de despertar y , aun después de despertar , ya que estaba usando sus ojos que estaba constantemente perdiendo vista hasta convertirse en ceguera permanente a menos que haya extraído los ojos y colocó en su lugar a los ojos de su hermano, padre o alguien relacionado directamente con usted, al hacerlo, se lograría la eterna mangekyou sharingan .

Sin embargo, los Uchiha ' pura sangre ' lograron el Mangekyou diferente. Se activan los ojos en el fragor de la batalla y en la vida y las situaciones de muerte y cuando lo logran , que ya estaba en su forma eterna. La línea de Uchiha ' pura sangre ' fue la línea de Uchiha Madara . Ya que sólo tenía Minato y su hermano no tenía ningún hijo , que sepamos , en la actualidad usted es el último de la línea ' de pura cepa ' "- . Kyuubi concluyó .

" ¿Eso quiere decir que un día mis hijos podrían tener el Mangekyou ? " - Preguntó Naruto

" Sí , ya que el gen es dominante sharingan sólo uno de los padres es necesaria y que está " de pura cepa "sus hijos sería despertar el Mangekyou en su forma final como tú" - contestó el Kyuubi .

"Es bueno , yo ni siquiera pensar en matar a alguien cercano a mí por el poder. Tengo una pregunta, sin embargo . He leído que Madara le robó sus hermanos los ojos . " - Preguntó Naruto

"No se puede confiar en todo lo que lee Podría haberlos robado , pero él no los necesita. " - Contestó el Kyuubi .

" Ahora que lo pienso , ese baka está constantemente presumiendo de ser un Uchiha y él ni siquiera es ' pura sangre '" - dijo Naruto riendo.

. " Gracias es casi 07 a.m. Nos vemos más tarde " - dijo Naruto y dejó el paisaje mental . Naruto se levantó y recogió los pergaminos que contienen los dos jonin . Él y Hinata se vistió y se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage para empezar el día dando el anciano un buen tiempo, dolor de cabeza fresca.

# # # # Hokage Tower

La Hokage estaba actualmente apoyado en la silla disfrutando de una taza de té caliente para saltar él comienza en su papeleo. Realmente fue la pesadilla de todos los Kages . De repente, alguien llamó a su puerta.

"Adelante " - dijo el viejo Hokage . Se abrió la puerta y vio a un Naruto infeliz que lleva dos rollos con Hinata "Esto no puede ser bueno" - . Pensó.

" Naruto- kun , ¿cómo estás ? " - Le preguntó

" Lo estamos haciendo muy bien, mejor que estos dos , de hecho, " - contestó Naruto y arrojó los rollos a la Hokage .

" Naruto, ¿qué es esto ? " - Preguntó el hokage

" Abrir y ver por ti mismo" - la hokage abrió dos rollos y vio que era un pergamino sellado. Se canaliza a través del chakra ambos y en el piso apareció un jonin muertos , mientras que el otro estaba atado , pero despierto.

" Naruto, ¿cuál es el significado de esto? " - La hokage preguntó en un tono serio .

Naruto se acercó a la atado jonin y retirado la cinta pato de la boca y preguntó: " ¿Lo harías el honor? " , A lo que el jonin respondió rápidamente.

" Fuimos contratados por Tuno Konta para matar a la dem ... " - Naruto no le dejó terminar la frase y le envió una mirada fría con su sharingan . El hombre tragó saliva y continuó " Uzumaki Naruto" .

" Por Dios, qué desastre . El otro está muerto ¿no? " - Preguntó el Hokage y Naruto asintió con la cabeza . " Tuve que terminar rápido Hinata lo contrario no estaría aquí " - dijo y puso una mano en el hombro de Hinata acercándola más .

"Debería haber sospechado, reunión del consejo de ayer fue de ti y no terminó bien " - dijo el Hokage suspiro .

" Al menos, ninguno de los dos resultó herido No te preocupes Naruto el responsable será considerado un traidor por atacar a un shinobi y será tratado . " - Dijo el Hokage mirando al jonin . Daba pena ver a su caída shinobi tan bajas que se tratar de matar a un compañero de pareja.

"Sabes viejo , en realidad parece gracioso " - dijo riéndose . Al ver el rostro confuso de la hokage continuó "Trataron de matarme porque tenían miedo me crecer demasiado poderoso y atacaría algún día el pueblo obstante terminaron darme más poder. " - Dijo la activación del sharingan y cambiar a el SME y mostrarlo al hokage .

"N - Naruto , ¿es eso lo que creo que es? " - La hokage dijo con sus ojos se abrieron .

"Hombre viejo Sí, me presento a mi eterna Mangekyou sharingan " - dijo sonriendo haciendo su mirada vuelta. Comenzó explicando todo lo que sabía acerca de los Uchiha ' pura sangre ' y la activación de este ojo .

El Hokage tenía la mandíbula en el suelo mientras él estaba procesando todo lo que oía . Él salió de su estupor y dijo: " Así que eso significa que Itachi acabará ciego, a menos que reciba los ojos de Sasuke " - dijo el Hokage .

" Eso es correcto , sin embargo Sasuke debe haber desbloqueado el Mangekyou y conocerlo, si alguna vez se entera de ello , probablemente no dudaría en poner fin a la vida de alguien cercano a él " - Naruto respondió en un tono serio .

" Voy a tratar de mantener a una vigilancia sobre él. Naruto mientras tanto mantener los ojos ocultos , ahora aún más. Uchiha Madara fue uno de los ninjas más fuertes a vivir nunca debido al sharingan . Usted todavía tiene que aprender a utilizarlos a fin de mantenerlo bastante bien ? " - Preguntó el Hokage y Naruto asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

El Hokage se encendió su chakra y frente a él apareció un ANBU . " Tome la vida a Ibiki y Anko También obtener Tuno Konta y enviarlo a Ibiki también. " - Ordenó la Hokage .

"Estoy demasiado viejo para esta mierda " - el hokage pensó.


	10. Equipos y Misiones

**Recuerden que esta historia le pertenece a Cr4zypt solo la estoy traduciendo**

Capítulo 10 - Equipos y Misiones

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin ningún problema en absoluto . Sin embargo, tanto Naruto y Hinata eran extra cansados al caminar fuera de su casa. Naruto puso unas pocas capas de sellos defensivas en su casa por lo que su casa estaba muy seguro, cualquier persona que trató de forzar su entrada en cumpliría una agradable 100.000 voltios a través de sus cráneos .

Durante la última semana Naruto y Hinata hizo un poco de investigación sobre los posibles jonins que podrían a su sensei . También Naruto logró terminar sus sellos Hirashin . Apretó más fuerte para que pudiera usarlo para estar siempre presente debe Hinata le necesita en cualquier momento . Sin embargo, él todavía no ha dominado la técnica por lo que no es apta para combate .

FLASHBACK # # # #

Ambos de Naruto y Hinata estaban en casa, Hinata estaba preparando la cena mientras Naruto estaba en la sala de estar trabajando en sus sellos.

" Hey Hinata- chan , ven aquí " - dijo Naruto y Hinata salió de la cocina. Naruto pensó que parecía aún más hermosa con su cabello atado en una cola de caballo , mientras que llevaba un delantal de la lavanda.

" ¿Necesitas algo Naruto- kun ? " - preguntó ella . Naruto se acercó a ella y le dio ligero beso en los labios.

"Tengo un regalo para ti " - dijo , con las manos detrás de la espalda , burlándose de ella para tratar de tomar de las manos . Finalmente renunciar a ella hizo un mohín y Naruto sonrió dándole un regalo envuelto . Lo desenvolvió , encontró un pequeño anillo y se quedó sin aliento .

El anillo era de plata shinning puro. Tenía la forma de un zorro. El anillo se inició con la cabeza de un zorro y terminó con su cola. ( N / A: Compruebe perfil ) .

"Es hermoso , gracias " - dijo abrazándolo .

" Me alegro de que te guste , pero este anillo es especial , no sólo dice que Te quiero, pero también contiene el Hirashin shiki fórmula , lo que significa que si usted está en problemas sólo canalizar algún chakra en el ring y voy a estar allí flash " - explicó y ella le dio un beso apasionado , mostrándole su amor eterno .

# # # # Fin Flashback

Otra cosa que Naruto trató de trabajar durante esta semana fue su nuevo sharingan . Tuvo que admitir que esta nueva forma era jodidamente increíble . Kyuubi también explicó las facultades que conocía del Mangekyou sharingan desde que vio Madara utilizarlos.

FLASHBACK # # # #

Naruto estaba acostado en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño , pero le costaba . Desde el intento de asesinato a él ya Hinata hace un par de días , a pesar de que aseguró su casa siempre estaba en alerta. La decisión de pasar el tiempo se fue a su paisaje mental para hablar con el Kyuubi sobre sus nuevos ojos.

En realidad Naruto cambió su panorama mental , ya no era esa vieja alcantarilla, ya que era un gran bosque con montañas y un montón de animales para que el Kyuubi no se aburre cercanas.

" Hey bola de pelo " - dijo Naruto Kyuubi y lo miró.

" ¿Qué quieres mocoso , yo estaba tratando de dormir " - dijo el Kyuubi .

" No puedo dormir , así que pensé que me explique los nuevos poderes que puedo usar con mis nuevos ojos. " - Dijo.

" Como te dije , yo sólo le había visto usar ellos, ni siquiera puedo estar seguro de si se pueden utilizar . Por instantes que el poder que usó la última vez que lo vi nunca Madara usarlo , así que más que probable que el Mangekyou no siempre tiene los mismos poderes ". - Explicó el Kyuubi .

"Bueno, eso es una mierda. " - Naruto respondió .

" Esto no significa que usted no puede usar. Voy a explicar los poderes que vi a fin de escuchar bien . Primero, uno de la potencia es un poderoso genjutsu llamado Tsukuyomi ( Dios de la Luna). Una vez que cierre los ojos con el enemigo podrás lanzar la técnica y el usuario queda atrapado . Dentro de la técnica está Kami (Dios) , puede crear y manipular todo, incluso el tiempo mismo . usted puede hacer pasar el tiempo de manera diferente desde el exterior. puede ser 3 días en su técnica , pero en el mundo real , sólo ha habido un par de segundos , la diferencia en este tiempo varía con su habilidad. También este genjutsu es casi irrompible .

Otro poder que vi se llama Amaterasu ( Dios del Sol) . Es el más alto nivel de Katon ninjutsu conocido . Con los ojos puede convocar o apagar las llamadas Flames Amaterasu . Estos son llamas negras que queman todo a su paso y no desaparecen hasta que el destino que desea está completamente incinerado , no importa si aún utiliza un Suiton jutsu . Ellos nunca mueren hasta que el objetivo se ha ido.

El último poder y probablemente el más poderoso es una armadura defensiva con capacidades ofensivas . Se llama Susanoo ( dios del mar y las tormentas ) , crea un humanoide como una armadura en forma a tu alrededor , más chakra nos envíes, más fuerte y más grande se hace , he visto la forma perfecta del Susanoo y déjame decirte que no es algo que enfrentar. Esta armadura humanoide también lleva un escudo con fines defensivos como desviar más poderosos ataques enfocados , sino también un arma para la ofensiva . ¿Tiene todo esto " - concluyó el Kyuubi y pidió confirmación.

"Estoy increíble , lo creas " - Naruto gritó entusiasmado con estos increíbles poderes .

" Todavía es un idiota " - pensó el Kyuubi .

" Ahora sabes Deja que voy a dormir. ". - Dijo el Kyuubi / pedido.

# # # # Fin Flashback

En la última semana ha terminado, nos encontramos con Naruto y Hinata en casa terminando su desayuno. Hoy en día se encontrarían sus equipos y cumplir con su sensei jonin .

" ¿Estás listo Hinata- chan? " Naruto preguntó conseguir un movimiento de cabeza que mantuvo su brazo y se desvaneció en una shunshin rayo hacia la academia. Llegaron a la azotea no querer despertar muchas preguntas. Ellos hicieron su camino hacia abajo, a sus respectivas aulas, la sala ya estaba llena con sus amigos, sin embargo Iruka- sensei todavía no había llegado. Hinata le hizo subir las escaleras y se sentó en la última fila .

Naruto , por supuesto, pero la siguió mientras caminaba se encontró con la mirada de uno Sasuke Uchiha . Sasuke seguía molesto por perder a la dobe, los muertos - último de la academia. "¿Cómo puede la basura gustaría que me derrota, un Uchiha próxima vez que va a pedir misericordia . " - Sasuke pensó sonriendo.

Incluso pensó que Naruto había crecido físicamente, sino también mentalmente , todavía no pudo resistir unos insultos especialmente de Sasuke , un compañero " miembro del clan " por así decirlo . Se quedaron así unos minutos mirando el uno al otro hasta que Sasuke tenía suficiente y se alejó trazando las distintas maneras que pudo hielo a su hermano.

Naruto subió las escaleras para unirse a Hinata cuando otro problema apareció en la forma de Inuzuka Kiba .

" Hey Hinata- chan ¿cómo estás? " - Kiba le preguntó mientras se movía para sentarse a su lado.

. " Estoy Kiba bien parada , que es para sentarse Naruto- kun " - contestó ella

" ¿Cómo vamos Hinata- chan que soy mejor que él, un alfa . " - Kiba dijo frotando su dedo en el puente si la nariz. Kiba por supuesto, es el Inuzuka Clan tenía un alto sentido de orgullo y de ' hombría ' debido al hecho de que es varón y heredero del clan.

" No me importa lo que eres Kiba y yo le dije que me gusta Naruto " - dijo en tono de afirmación . Kiba incluso dio un paso atrás . La tímida Hinata sabía que ya no existía.

" Kiba , deja de golpear a mi novia " - dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a los dos. Pasó Kiba quien se burló de él y se sentó al lado de Hinata y la besó en la mejilla para hacer aún más su punto de Kiba .

"STOP PESTURING HER " - Kiba gritó , recogiendo la atención de la mayoría de la clase y despertar el genio residente.

" Maldita sea Kiba , qué tienes que ser tan fuerte problemática. " - Dijo Shikamaru mientras bostezaba y trató de reanudar su sueño.

"Sólo a olvidar y volver a su observación de la nube " - dijo Naruto.

" Smart- culo " - Shikamaru respondió y volvió a dormirse .

" Kiba , Hinata es conmigo, así que agradecería que usted nos deje de molestar " - dijo Naruto levantando KI haciéndole sudor y la promoción de sus puntos. En la parte superior de la cabeza de Kiba era un pequeño perro blanco llamado Akamaru . Fue socio de Kiba a su colaboración ninjutsu . Akamaru acaba de decir "Alpha " , sin embargo Kiba no escuchó y trató de golpear a Naruto.

Lo que nadie vio venir fue que Naruto no se movió y en pulgadas . Era Hinata que se levantó y dio un golpe Kiba Jyuuken en el pecho , dejándolo en el suelo agarrándose el dolor.

" ¿No crees que era demasiado Hina- chan" - Naruto susurró .

"Estoy cansado de él siempre tratando de conseguir que salga con él . " - Hinata respondió conseguir un guiño de Naruto. ( A / N: Le voy a dar Hinata un poco de su personalidad a partir de la película Camino a Ninja Alguien tiene que mantener a Naruto en jaque. ) .

Kiba lentamente se levantó y se fue a otro asiento mientras miraba dagas a Naruto . Pasaron unos minutos y corriendo se oyó en el salón de clases. De pronto se abrió la puerta y entró corriendo Sakura e Ino

"En primer lugar" - Sakura gritó y haciendo todo lo posible para recuperar el aliento.

" ¿Qué estás hablando, mi pie estaba claramente por delante de ti " - respondió Ino . Sakura tomó la oportunidad de una carrera en el asiento junto a Sasuke sin embargo, fue ocupado por Kiba .

" Kiba , salga para que pueda sentarse con Sasuke- kun " - dijo el banshee rosa . Kiba sencilla frunció el ceño preguntándose qué Sasuke tenía que él no lo hizo. Decidido a demostrar que era macho alfa de la clase, se metió en la mesa y comenzar mirando a Sasuke. Sus ojos unas cuantas pulgadas de distancia. De repente, uno de los estudiantes en la fila debajo se levantó y empujó Kiba adelante hacia Sasuke.

Para Kiba todo fue en cámara lenta , se acerca a Sasuke, demasiado cerca.

THUMP

THUMP

Su rostro se conecta con Sasuke , sin embargo esta conexión era bastante lamentable, ya que se conectan con sus labios. Toda la clase se quedó inmóvil al ver el hombre más deseado , que era Sasuke besando al macho "alfa" .

Shikamaru se despertó y miró fijamente y el evento , Choji dejó de comer incluso Shino descendió ligeramente las gafas.

"Parece que Kiba finalmente encontró a su chica " - dijo Naruto lo suficientemente alto para que todos oyeran . La clase de hombre se rió de todo el evento , excepto las fanáticas que planeaban el asesinato de Kiba . Kiba y Sasuke inmediatamente separadas y con la suficiente rapidez Kiba recibieron su fe en los extremos de las chicas del ventilador dejándolo en el suelo en un caos sangriento .

Todo el mundo se calmó después de los hechos y de repente la puerta del aula se abrió y entró Iruka con una pila de papeles debajo de sus brazos.

" Clase de la Mañana " - dijo Iruka y fue una sorpresa que no necesitaba su patentada Big Head Jutsu para silenciar su clase.

" A partir de hoy cada uno de ustedes ya están Ninja de la hoja , pero la mera gennin " - . . Iruka comenzó " La parte difícil está apenas comenzando ahora será dividido en equipos de tres miembros y será impartido por un Jounin Sensei Intentamos equilibrar los equipos. Así que aquí están ...

Equipo 1: ... "Naruto en este momento se quedó dormida .

"Equipo 7 : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Kiba Inuzuka , su sensei Kakashi Hatake será " - dijo Iruka . Naruto estaba feliz de que el Sandaime tomó su sugerencia y no lo puso con el Uchiha . Kiba , por supuesto, no estaba contento que estaba con el Uchiha , él tendría que demostrarle que era el alfa .

"Equipo 8 : Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata , Shino Aburame , su sensei será Yuhi Kurenai " - dijo Iruka y por supuesto Naruto y Hinata estaban muy contentos que estarían juntos en su equipo. Shino era una persona tranquila , que siempre guardaba para sí mismo . Era lógico , un buen estratega y combate a larga distancia , así que era un equipo bien redondeado . Hinata era más experto en taijutsu , Naruto era ninjutsu y tenían Shino apoyo a largo plazo. ( A / N : Aunque Hinata fue desautorizado ella todavía mantiene su nombre , ya que no fue aprobada ) .

" . . Equipo 9 aún está en circulación Team 10 : Yamanaka Ino , Shikamaru Nara , Akimichi Chouji , su sensei se Sarutobi Asuma me iré ahora , su sensei estará aquí en un momento " - Iruka concluyó .

" Hinata- chan , ¿puedo confiar Kurenai- sensei . ¿La conoces bien? " - Preguntó Naruto .

"Se puede , ella es una persona buena y amable, pero también es un jonin fuerte. Ella es como una hermana para mí. ¿Vas a hablarle del sharingan ? " - Hinata respondió y le preguntó .

"Yo creo que deberia , quiero decir que vamos a hacer un equipo no? " - Preguntó y Hinata asintió.

La puerta del salón se abrió y dos jonin entró . El primero tenía la ropa jonin tradicionales. Llevaba pantalones anbu negro y la chaqueta plana jonin . Era un hombre alto con el pelo de punta negro , ojos marrones y barba. También tenía los Doce Guardianes Ninja faja con el kanji de "Fire" . Esta persona era Sarutobi Asuma y era el hijo del Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen .

El otro jonin era una mujer muy hermosa . Tenía los hombros pelo negro largo, ojos rojos. Su traje ordinario consiste en una malla roja blusa armadura con sólo la manga derecha visibles , más de esto es material muy amplio que se asemeja a vendajes con un patrón sobre el mismo similares a los de espinas de rosa. Tenía las manos y los muslos superiores también están envueltos en vendas . Ella es Yuhi Kurenai , Genjutsu Señora de Konoha .

"Equipo 10 : Se reúnen en el campo de entrenamiento de 12 en 30 minutos " - Asuma dijo y se fue.

"Equipo 8 : Encuentro en el campo de entrenamiento de 8 en 30 minutos " - dijo Kurenai , y también se fue. Naruto se levantó con Hinata y Shino y ambos salieron . Una vez fuera del salón de clases , Naruto fue a Shino y lo agarró y se utiliza un rayo shunshin hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Kurenai estaba a la espera en el campo de entrenamiento , ella pensó que sería un tiempo hasta que llegaran. Sintió chakra a su alrededor, ella se levantó y vio a su equipo llegar a la shunshin . Ella vio que era Naruto que lo utilizó .

"Naruto , puede utilizar el shunshin ? " - Preguntó ella, que normalmente no se ve un gennin utilizando el shunshin . A pesar de que es un D -rank técnicas que utiliza un poco de chakra.

" Yo sí puedo Kurenai- sensei, Hinata- chan puede utilizar también " - , contestó.

" ¿Qué hacemos ahora sensei ? " - Hinata preguntó .

" Nos presentamos . Nombres , gustos, aversiones , sueños para el futuro , cosas así . Iré primero . Me llamo Yuhi Kurenai , me gusta aprender nuevas genjutsu y trabajar en mi jardín , me gusta pervertidos y traidores . Mi sueño es el mejor usuario de genjutsu y un fuerte kunoichi Su próximo Naruto " - . dijo

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto , me gusta Hinata- chan , la formación y ramen me gusta traidores y personas ignorantes ... Mi sueño es ser el mejor Hokage Konoha como se ha visto nunca. . " - Dijo mirando a la montaña Hokage, más específicamente a la cabeza de su padre. Se giró hacia Hinata .

"Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata me gusta Naruto- kun , panecillos de canela , la formación y la flor presionando Me disgusta la gente que perjudican a Naruto y traidores Mi sueño es llegar a ser una kunoichi fuerte y valiente y conseguir caña del orgullo de los Hyuuga . . . . " - dijo escupiendo el nombre Hyuuga . A pesar de que odiaba a su padre que iba a hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a su antiguo clan.

"Mi nombre es Aburame Shino . Me gustan los bichos. Me disgusta personas que maltratan y no comprenden los insectos. Mi sueño es llegar a ser un buen líder del clan . " - Dijo Shino .

" Muy bien " Kurenai comenzó "Naruto y Hinata ya han estado entrenando desde hace algún tiempo para que puedan trabajar bien juntos espero lo mismo para usted Shino " - dijo tener un gesto de él.

" No espero ningún tipo de problemas entre usted , así que estamos oficialmente en equipo. Ahora voy a probar a ver sus habilidades. Ahora es 9:00 , su objetivo es para capturarme hasta el mediodía. CONSEGUIMOS ? " - Preguntó ella , al ver a todos ellos asienten desapareció en el bosque. El grupo se acercó y comenzó a discutir su plan.

Kurenai estaba escondido en el bosque , cerca de un árbol con un genjutsu de bajo nivel al ver Naruto se acerca a toda velocidad hacia ella. "Las cifras , el informe dijo que él era el último muerto , sino también impetuoso y fuerte" - pensó.

Naruto lanzó un golpe a ciegas a las que Kurenai esquivó y devolvió la perforación. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, su golpe fue a través de él revelando que es un clon de error . Se los quitó de encima y saltó hacia atrás . Recorrió su alrededor y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio una bola de fuego que viene con ella, ella saltó a la izquierda, donde estaba Hinata y se golpeó un par de veces antes de la sustitución con un registro de cerca.

Su equipo se reagrupó para trazar otro plan , ya que la primera casi funcionó. Kurenai estaba mirando con más cuidado ya que fue sorprendido en un clon bug henged . Ella tenía algunos puntos de chakra cerca pero nada importante.

Kurenai estaba saltando de árbol en árbol en su contra se produjo un aluvión de shuriken , ella esquiva a la izquierda y comprometido con Hinata en taijutsu , notando que estaba siendo invadido . Kurenai saltó hacia atrás y algo llamó su tobillo. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Naruto tirando de ella hacia abajo atrapándola . Naruto saltó al suelo y Kurenai fue sustituido por un registro.

" Maldita sea, ella siempre se escapa " - dijo Naruto . " Si usara ataques reales que podía ganar fácilmente " - Naruto pensó decepcionada .

Kurenai decide esconderse en un genjutsu de alto rango , mientras ella descansaba . Su equipo fue no empujar más . Sintió que su chakra casi todo se ha ido , los insectos de Shino deben haber sido drenando mientras ella estaba distraída . Ella salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó .

" Suiton - Suishouha ( Explotar la onda de agua ) " - dijo Hinata

" Raiton - Jibashi ( Murder electromagnética) " - dijo Naruto.

La combinación de esto fue una ola de agua electrificado Kurenai obligando a saltar , Naruto estaba esperando esto y le dio una patada gota envío estrellarse contra el suelo . Kurenai se levantó , pero de repente no podía moverse , miró a su alrededor y escuchó

" Fuinjutsu - 4 Corner Seal Trap" - dijo Naruto . Finalmente atrapados Kurenai , atrapado en un sello de la trampa . Esta técnica funciona mediante la colocación de un sello en 4 lugares que forman un cuadrado , cuando el objetivo está dentro, el usuario puede activar y congelar automáticamente al enemigo en su lugar.

" Enhorabuena , eres muy bueno. Hinata su taijutsu junto con Naruto es impecable y también lo es su ninjutsu . Shino ha proporcionado apoyo a largo alcance y agotado una buena parte de mi chakra, sus habilidades de clanes parecen buenas pero se necesita elemental ninjutsu . así Naruto no sabía que sabía fuinjutsu " - explicó Kurenai

" Ya que vamos a ser un equipo hay algunas cosas que tengo que decirte que creo que puedo confiar en ti, Kurenai- sensei y Shino . " - Naruto respondió tener guiños de los dos.

" En primer lugar, Kurenai- sensei ya lo sabe, pero no Shino . Dicen que el Yondaime Hokage mató al Kyuubi pero eso es una mentira. Kyuubi no puede morir . Es cierto que su cuerpo físico puede ser destruido pero se reformaría más adelante. Como no podía ser asesinado la única opción era Yondaime le sellar el interior de un bebé recién nacido ... me . el Kyuubi está atrapada aquí en mis entrañas . " - Dijo Naruto un poco indeciso sobre su reacción.

"Entiendo que si quieres cambiar de equipo " - dijo Naruto mirando Shino .

"Naruto no tiene sentido. Para empezar que ya sabía sobre el Kyuubi ya que mis errores podrían detectar su chakra. Además me puedo relacionar , si en un nivel pequeño . Mi clan usa errores que están dentro de nosotros , así que el pueblo siempre es una poco incómodo cuando se trata de nosotros. " - Shino con voz estoica.

"Gracias Shino , una sola cosa, el Kyuubi es un HE no es una IT Es un buen tipo una vez que llegue a su encuentro. " - Dijo Naruto y Shino alzó una ceja.

" Naruto, ¿cómo se puede decir que es un buen chico Él destruyó casi todo el pueblo. " - Kurenai preguntó indignado .

" Sensei , no puedo decirte todo, pero te puedo decir que el Kyuubi estaba siendo controlado por el sharingan , y se vio obligado a atacar la aldea " - dijo Naruto , Kurenai quería discutir , pero Naruto no se movía.

" Hablando de sharingan " dijo Naruto y activó su " Soy un usuario sharingan Puesto que somos un equipo que te estoy confiando con esta información que me gustaría mantener esto en secreto hasta que revelarlo. ". - Dijo Naruto y Shino mantuvo el rostro estoico, pero Kurenai estaba haciendo una muy buena imitación de un pez fuera del agua.

"N - Naruto, ¿eres Uchiha ? " - Preguntó Kurenai .

"Yo estoy del lado de mi padre , voy a decir nada más hasta que yo revelo mi herencia . " - Naruto concluyó .

" Y ya ha madurado por completo " - dijo Kurenai .

" Sí, me desperté cuando tenía cinco años , y cuando Hinata fue secuestrado Maté al secuestrador y conseguí los tres tomoes " - dijo Naruto y la mandíbula de Kurenai cayó al suelo .

"¿Estás diciendo que mataste a un jonin cuando tenías 6 años de edad? " - Preguntó Kurenai

"Lo único que puedo decir es que fue pura suerte me subestimó un pago de precio. " - Explicó Naruto .

"No te preocupes Naruto , vamos a mantenerlo en secreto , puede confiar en nosotros" - dijo Shino .

"Naruto , tengo una pregunta. Usted, evidentemente, es muy hábil , ¿por qué te fuiste sin salida pasada? " - Preguntó Kurenai

" ¿Qué quieres decir es verdad que yo era el último lugar en la academia de ocultar mi verdadera fuerza , pero en el último examen que me gradué como novato del año " - dijo Naruto.

" P-pero leí tu informe y dijo que eran los muertos, pasado en todo" - Kurenai respondió confundido

" Lo entiendo, la persona que la llenan los informes deben haber sido un ignorante y como yo era el ' Kyuubi -me llenan como muerto -last Sasuke probablemente poniendo como novato del año . No importa , en realidad es aún mejor . Ahora el enemigo me subestimes " - dijo Naruto y Kurenai simplemente se encogió de hombros .

" Ok equipo, encontramos aquí mañana a las 8 am . Vamos a entrenar por la mañana y hacer las misiones de la tarde. " - Dijo Kurenai

El día terminó con Naruto y Hinata a casa , feliz de que ambos estaban en el mismo equipo .


	11. Mision a la Ola

Capítulo 11 - Misión a la ola

En los últimos días pasaron volando con el equipo de Kurenai . Ellos entrenar por la mañana y hacer un par de ... misiones de la tarde. Obviamente Naruto siempre se quejaba ya Naruto quería poner a prueba sus habilidades en el mundo real, pero Hinata siempre estuvo presente a lo golpeo en la cabeza. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la pequeña Hinata tímido.

Kurenai estaba muy sorprendido con el nivel de habilidad que Naruto y Hinata muestran . Si tenía que juzgar que el Kyuubi dado en el clavo al decir que habían jonin habilidades de nivel . Su equipo estaba en realidad compuesto por uno jonin -sensei , dos jonins verdes y un mal gennin perdido en el medio. Naruto, Hinata y Kurenai jamás dejar Shino detrás por lo que comenzaron a enfocarse más en él por lo que podrían ser llevados a la velocidad.

Naruto con la ayuda de Kurenai comenzó en ejercicios de nivel Kage por su control de chakra. Tenía dos ejercicios que tenía que hacer para traer a su control al nivel más alto posible . La primera fue escalada en cascada, este ejercicio permite , cuando se domina , al usuario controlar grandes cantidades de chakra con gran precisión , ya que escalar una cascada es muy duro . El último ejercicio permite a uno tener el control de chakra perfecto casi rivaliza con el Sannin Tsunade Slug .

Este ejercicio en particular es bastante práctico realizar . El usuario deposita un trozo de arena con varios colores en la mano. El objetivo del ejercicio era separar y alinear la arena de color utilizando sólo chakra. Se consideró dominó cuando el usuario logró esto en menos de 10 segundos .

Hinata no tenía ninguna debilidad por ejemplo, tenía en general buenas habilidades ya sea en Taijutsu , ninjutsu , genjutsu o incluso kenjutsu . Su control de chakra era perfecto , ya que era un requisito básico para su Juuken ( puño suave ) o su propia versión del Puño Fluir.

Shino sin embargo era otro nivel diferente. Su Taijutsu se ponía bajo gennin desde que era un combatiente de largo alcance, su debilidad típica . Su Ninjutsu era los tres Jutsus academia básicos junto con su clan . Su genjutsu era inexistente. En general era a mediados de gennin de habilidad. Sin embargo cambiarían eso, Naruto puso unos sellos de restricción contra él , ya que era demasiado brusco si empezó a usar sellos de gravedad.

Decidieron empezar su formación elemental , ya que todos en su equipo ya había dominado el suyo . Sorprendentemente tenía tierra y el agua , ambos elementos defensivos . Su equipo fue la tormenta perfecta de ataque y defensa . De hecho, sus naturalezas le sirvieron muy por encima de cualquier otra persona. Como un luchador de largo alcance normalmente su debilidad sería combate cuerpo a cuerpo que fue resuelto por su formación y afinidades .

Junto con todo este entrenamiento también hicieron ejercicios de trabajo en equipo. Una de las cosas que hicieron Konoha como el más fuerte en las naciones elemental era su concepto de trabajo en equipo y la lealtad por encima de todo . Su trabajo en equipo era excelente , ninguno de ellos tenía problemas con los demás.

En la actualidad nos encontramos con el Equipo 8 o Equipo Kurenai en dirección a la oficina del Hokage después de una mañana de entrenamiento. Debo aclarar la última declaración , se estaba entrenando para Naruto, Hinata y Shino Kurenai pero para uno lo llamaría tortura. Los pobres gennin fue conducido a la tierra con el fin de obtener los atributos físicos que necesitaba.

# # Hokage Misión Asignación Room # #

El viejo Hokage estaba sentado en el medio de la mesa de fumar su pipa mientras entregaba las misiones de los ninjas . A su izquierda estaba Iruka , el maestro de escuela de los estudiantes del equipo 8 . El hokage era profunda en el pensamiento recordando su mejor momento, la emoción de las peleas y la adrenalina a través de su sistema.

No muchos shinobi tienen el privilegio de envejecer . La esperanza de vida del ninja era en realidad alrededor de 30 años , y llegar a la vejez era muy raro. Sin embargo, cualquier shinobi que llegó a tal edad comenzó a recordar todo lo que hicieron en su vida. Shinobi desde su nacimiento está capacitado para luchar y pelear que hacen. Es todo lo que saben a través de sus vidas. No hay más muerte que la muerte a manos de su enemigo en la niebla de la batalla. Sin embargo están tomando por la vejez que no es algo que cualquier guerrero desearía.

Hiruzen Sarutobi , el tercer Hokage de Konoha y aclamado tiene Shinobi no Kami ( Dios de Shinobi ) . El hombre que había visto dos grandes guerras ninja y vivido se ha reducido a nada más que un burócrata . No me malinterpreten, que amaba a su pueblo y su lugar como hokage pero su tiempo estaba llegando a su fin. Había llegado el momento de pasar el sombrero y tiene la generación más joven asuma su lugar.

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando vio el equipo 8 de caminar a través de la puerta. Siempre trajo una sonrisa a su cara viendo Naruto y Hinata aún . Él era como un abuelo para ambos ya Hinata fue expulsado por su padre. No sabía por qué, pero la sonrisa de Naruto siempre lograba animarlo por muy deprimida era el hombre. Naruto era , a falta de una palabra mejor, un paquete de alegría. Le sorprendió cómo a pesar de las miradas y el odio que recibió, Naruto logró mantener una personalidad alegre y cariñosa.

"Team 8 informes de misión , Hokage - sama " - Kurenai dijo inclinándose ante el Hokage . A pesar de que el hokage era claramente viejo todavía estaba un poderoso shinobi y uno de los más fuertes de la aldea de la hoja .

"Team 8 Bienvenido. Vamos a ver lo que tenemos aquí . " - El Hokage dijo que recibe los rollos misión d -rank de Iruka . "Hemos limpieza Kernel de Inuzuka , capturando Tora , ayudando a una anciana traslado a una nueva casa ... " el hokage nunca logró terminar .

"Viejo vamos a tomar la captura de Tora " - dijo Naruto sonriendo. El hokage levantó una ceja, a nadie le gustaba perseguir ese maldito gato y Naruto ya realizado en el pasado .

" ¿Hablas en serio Naruto- kun ? " - Hinata preguntó, no estoy de humor para correr detrás de un gato maldito . Lo que la gente no sabe es que la Tora es en realidad un ninenko (Ninja cat) entrenados específicamente para ayudar a los equipos Gennin con su trabajo en equipo .

" Sólo confía en mí " - Naruto respondió cogiendo el pergamino misión. " Hey viejo lo que es el registro para la captura de Tora ? " - Naruto preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad .

" Creo que es alrededor de 3 horas , pero ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tiene intención de romperlo ? " - El Hokage pidió .

" Algo así " - Naruto respondió . Volvió al centro de la habitación y tomó un pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo. Lo desenrolló el pergamino para mostrar un pequeño sello intrincada en ella. Lo puso en el suelo. Naruto se mordió el pulgar la extracción de sangre y se estrelló en el sello que dice " Kuchiyose no Jutsu ( Invocación Jutsu ) " , había un puf de humo. Cuando el humo se disipó en el centro de la espiral era Tora .

Ojos del Hokage se le salían de sus órbitas y Naruto solo se rió al ver la expresión de todos. " Misión cumplida Hokage - sama y yo creo que es un nuevo record" - Naruto dijo riendo el culo y entregar el gato al hokage .

" ¿Cómo hiciste eso Naruto? " - Preguntó Kurenai . Incluso tuvo que perseguir ese maldito gato en sus días Gennin .

" Yo ya tenía que perseguir a un par de veces en el pasado y en algún lugar en el camino que me cansé y puse un sello convocatoria en el gato. Así que yo sólo ofrezco un poco de sangre y chakra y puedo citar a Tora a través del sello de este desplazarse " . - Naruto explicado y el Hokage y Kurenai asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada .

" Kurenai- sensei ya que yo ya tengo Tora y estableció el récord de unos 15 segundos ¿quieres otra misión ? " - Preguntó Naruto .

Kurenai no tuvo tiempo de responder con la misma rapidez que había una nube de humo en el escritorio de la hokage revelando un pequeño perro. Tenía la piel de color marrón y llevaba un hitaiate Konoha alrededor de su cabeza .

" Un perro ? " - Preguntó Naruto preguntándose quién era.

"Este es Pakkun , un mensajero y un perro de rastreo de Kakashi " - explicó el hokage

" Hokage - sama , tengo un mensaje de Kakashi " - Pakkun dijo entregándole el hokage el pergamino. El Hokage abrió y dijo

Hokage - sama,

Nuestro cliente, Tazuna , mintió acerca de los parámetros de la misión . Parece que la onda está bajo control del Gato y quiere Tazuna muerto. Fuimos atacados por el demonio Brothers GOZU y Meizu de Kirigakure y los derrotamos . Decidimos continuar , sin embargo solicito copia de seguridad desde muy probablemente vamos a ser atacados nuevamente, esta vez probablemente Jounin nivel nukenin (falta ninjas )

Hatake Kakashi, jonin -sensei del equipo 7

"Team 8 " - la hokage comenzó a recibir su atención "Parece que la misión de rango C envié tem 7 se encontró con una baja de rango A Kakashi solicitó copia de seguridad , así que estoy enviando Él explicará todo cuando . . reunirse con él , despedido " .

" HAI " - dijo el equipo 8 .

"OK del equipo, se van a casa y obtener sus suministros encuentran conmigo en la puerta norte en 1 hora " - dijo Kurenai todos salieron de la habitación y fue a prepararse para su primer A -rank.

# # Puerta Norte 1 hora más tarde # #

Una hora más tarde el equipo 8 se reunieron en la puerta del norte, preparándose para la salida. Kurenai inspeccionado todos los suministros , ya que era el deber de un jonin -sensei .

"OK , el equipo antes de partir , cada uno tiene sus suministros Kunai , Shuriken , comida, botiquín de primeros auxilios , pastillas Soldier " - Kurenai pidió y consiguió visto bueno de todos.

"Desde que estaremos viajando a altas velocidades llegaremos equipo 7 en un par de horas pero no sabemos cuál es la ruta Kakashi tomó tanto tomaremos el principal. " - Dijo Kurenai

" No hay necesidad de sensei . ¿Todavía tiene el mensaje Kakashi envió ? " - Preguntó Naruto

" Sí, lo creo , ¿por qué ? " - Preguntó Kurenai preguntándose qué bueno sería hacer.

Naruto se mordió el pulgar izquierdo la extracción de sangre y de difusión a través de la palma de la mano derecha. Él pasó por un lado algunos sellos Jabalí → Perro → Aves → Mono → Ram y golpeó con su mano en el suelo y dijo: " Kuchiyose no Jutsu ( Técnica de Invocación ) " . Hubo un puf de humo y cuando se aclaró en frente a él se encontraba un tamaño zorro marrón medio con 5 colas.

FLASHBACK # # # #

" Kit, entrar en el sello que quiero hablar contigo Hey " - dijo el Kyuubi

Naruto estaba actualmente 10 años de edad . Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a meditar . Después de unos segundos Naruto se paró frente a la Kyuubi de la actualidad se pone en el suelo debajo de un gran árbol.

"Se necesita algo Kurama " - preguntó Naruto. En realidad Kurama era el verdadero nombre Kyuubi . Parece que el joven Naruto creció en el Kyuubi y confiaba en él con su nombre.

" Te voy a dar tu regalo de cumpleaños " - Kurama dijo sonriendo

" Es un gran llamativo Jutsu ? " - Preguntó Naruto emocionado. Durante el cumpleaños de Naruto, 10 de octubre de Konoha siempre celebra la derrota Kyuubi por el Yondaime . Algunos de los habitantes del pueblo se reunían y tratar de dañar a Naruto para sus cumpleaños son siempre un día oscuro para Naruto, pero el Kyuubi , Hinata y el Hokage siempre se las arregló para animarlo .

"Es una gran técnica y que será el primero en utilizar confío en que va a utilizar con sabiduría . " - Kurama dijo, y frente a él se materializó una vez gran desplazamiento.

"Este es el contrato de convocar para el clan del zorro Abrirlo y escribir su nombre en la sangre en la primera ranura. " - Kurama explicó . Naruto hizo lo que le dijo . Abrió el libro y se mordió el pulgar. Escribió su nombre en la primera ranura y apretó los cinco dedos hacia abajo , haciendo una impresión de la mano .

" Ahora, para convocar a un zorro para que mordió el pulgar y va a través de estos sellos de mano Jabalí → Perro → Aves → Mono → Ram y verter chakra en la técnica de darle una oportunidad . " - Kurama explicó

Naruto hizo la técnica y cuando terminó delante de él había un pequeño zorro .

" Gracias Kurama, que eres el mejor " - dijo Naruto

" Por supuesto que sí , yo soy el zorro de nueve colas , Rey de los Bijuu fuerte estar en el mundo " - Kurama se jactó de sí mismo.

"Aún tienes ese palo por el culo " - dijo Naruto riendo mientras esquiva las colas Kyuubi que estaban tratando de romper .

# # # # Fin Flashback

"Naruto , necesita ayuda? " - El zorro le preguntó .

" Sí Kinto , tenemos que seguir Kakashi- sensei proporcionar copia de seguridad. Este trabajo tiene su olor . " - Dijo Naruto y le dio el papel a Kinto así que podía seguir .

"Yo lo tengo , cuando esté listo " - dijo Kinto y el equipo 8 de Konoha salió corriendo en dirección a el equipo 7 .

"Yo no sabía que se podía llamar a Naruto. " - Dijo Kurenai .

"Tengo el zorro convocar contrato Fue un regalo del Kyuubi . " - Explicó Naruto conseguir un guiño de Kurenai . Ella no quería entrometerme demasiado.

# # Pocas horas más tarde con el equipo 7 # #

Team 7 acababa de dejar el barco que utilizan para cruzar a la ola . Todo el mundo estaba caminando a paso civil ya que tenían Tazuna con ellos. Tazuna fue como dijo un 'super increíble constructor de puentes ' . Viajaban en el diamante de la formación , Sasuke frente , Sakura y Kiba a los lados y Kakashi en la espalda con Tazuna en medio de ellos .

Caminaban con calma pero tenían la guardia ya que Kakashi les advirtió sobre un posible encuentro jonin . De repente sintió que alguien Kiba en el bushed y rápidamente recogió y lanzó un kunai en ella.

" Baka , dejar de aplicar con kunai " - Sakura gritó

" No voy a jugar Pensé que alguien estaba allí. " - Kiba respondió y fue a ver el monte sólo para encontrar un pequeño conejo blanco.

" Kiba idiota , casi mató a esta pobre conejo " - dijo Sakura y Kakashi envió pensamiento . " Uhm , la piel blanca en primavera que es extraño , a menos que con se utilizó como Kawarimi (Técnica de Sustitución ) . "

" Get Down " - Kakashi gritó y todo el mundo golpeó la cubierta con Kakashi arrastrando Tazuna . Así como le gritó por encima de ellos una enorme espada ancha de metal voló la cabeza y quedó atrapado en un árbol. Momentos más tarde, en la parte superior de la espada apareció una persona.

Era un hombre alto y musculoso notablemente con la piel pálida , el pelo negro de punta corta , ojos marrones, y pequeñas cejas. Llevaba vendas como una máscara sobre la mitad inferior de su rostro. Bajo su máscara, que tenía una línea de la mandíbula relativamente estrechos y afilados dientes - . Llevaba su frente hacia los lados del protector en la cabeza.

" ¿Qué es esto , un grupo de niños jugando Ninja " - dijo el shinobi .

" Momochi Zabuza , A -Rank nukenin de Kirigakure conocido como Demon de Kirigakure ( Mist Village) " - Kakashi dijo que la preparación para enfrentarse a él en la batalla.

" Oh , mira , si no se Sharingan Kakashi no " - el shinobi ahora indentified como dijo Zabuza . "Sólo dame el viejo y se puede ir "

" Usted sabe que yo no puedo hacer eso Zabuza " - Kakashi dijo y levantó hitaiate revelando un sharingan madurado completamente en el ojo izquierdo .

"Tengo el derecho sharingan en el principio, me siento honrado " - dijo Zabuza , quitando la espada y hacer algunos sellos de la mano que decía " Kirigakure no Jutsu ( Técnica de la niebla ) " . El aire comenzó a ser más grueso y después de unos segundos, toda la zona estaba cubierta de una espesa niebla . Kakashi apenas alcanzó a ver sus propias manos justo delante de él.

" El equipo , mantenga sus agudos sentidos Zabuza es un maestro de la técnica de asesinato silencioso. " - Dijo Kakashi y todo su equipo se estremeció.

"Exijo a mostrar su Zabuza cara y me enfrentas " - gritó Sasuke. A jonin era alguien que podría intentar es encendido y una vez que lo derrotó , estaría más cerca de matar a su hermano.

" ¿En serio ? " - Zabuza preguntó retóricamente proyectar su voz en la zona de no revelar su posición. Zabuza comenzó desatando KI (intención asesina ) y Sasuke empezó a temblar . Sasuke no pudo soportarlo más y trajo a su kunai en su cuello se prepara para suicidarse.

" Relax Sasuke, no voy a dejar que mis compañeros morir " - dijo Kakashi tranquilizar su equipo .

De repente Zabuza apareció en medio de Sasuke , Kiba y Sakura que custodiaban Tazuna . Él trajo su espada y comenzó una barra horizontal dispuesto a matar a todos. Sin embargo Kakashi era más rápido y empalado Zabuza revelando que era un Mizu (Agua ) Bushin . Otra Zabuza apareció detrás de Kakashi y le rompe a la mitad sólo para Kakashi explosión en el agua.

Zabuza viendo este metal afilado repente sintió a esta garganta , se volvió lentamente y vio a Kakashi con un kunai listo para matarlo. Sin embargo Kakashi no estaba esperando este Zabuza para ser un clon. Al ver el Zabuza frente a él se echó al agua miró a su alrededor sólo para encontrarse con una feroz patada en el estómago enviándolo chocar contra un lago cercano.

Zabuza shunshined a Kakashi y se fue a través de un par de sellos de la mano y le dijo: " Suiton - Suirou no Jutsu ( Prisión de agua ) " . El agua alrededor Kakashi comenzó a entrar en erupción y lo rodeó atrapándolo . Zabuza se quedó con la mano en la esfera de retención de agua Kakashi en su lugar.

" Mierda, me atraparon " - Kakashi pensó. "Todo el mundo , tomar Tazuna y ejecutar su Bushins Mizu no se puede ir demasiado lejos de la original. " - Dijo Kakashi . Su equipo estaba en un mal lugar , sólo podía esperar que su copia de seguridad llegó a tiempo .

" Zabuza no puede hacer frente a mí, que soy una élite " - dijo Sasuke y se lanzó hacia delante en dirección al enemigo. Zabuza crea algunos Bushins Mizu . Sasuke un combatiente Taijutsu con él , pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era una mala idea. Sasuke no podía seguir el ritmo de velocidad y fuerza Zabuza . La batalla terminó rápidamente cuando Zabuza le dio una fuerte patada a Sasuke que lo envió a los árboles duros. Sasuke ni siquiera podía levantarse y apenas podía respirar .

" Debe haber ejecutado cuando tuviste el cambio puede ni siquiera me rasque . " - Dijo Zabuza . La arrogancia de ese chico que lo mató . Zabuza clon cogió su espada y fue a terminar el trabajo. Sakura estaba temblando, que apenas logró ponerse de pie y Tazuna ya estaba en el suelo, sus piernas cedieron .

Kiba ver a Sasuke en peligro corrió hacia Zabuza . Sasuke tal vez sea un idiota y un bastardo arrogante, pero no podía dejar que lo mató . Kiba llegar cerca de Zabuza fue de golpe, pero Zabuza simplemente cogió la muñeca y con la otra mano levantó Kiba por el cuello y comenzó a golpear sin descanso. Después de algunos golpes que simplemente lo tiró al suelo.

Zabuza se dirigía a Sakura quien todavía estaba congelado en su lugar . Sakura sabía que no podía coincidir con Zabuza . Ella sólo se graduó por su buen control de chakra y la inteligencia de libros. Toda esperanza parecía perdida hasta Zabuza oído

" Katon : Ryuka no Jutsu ( Técnica de Dragon Fire ) " . Zabuza no tuvo tiempo de esquivar como un río de fuego caliente proviene de los bosques borrando por completo la clonación. Frente a Tazuna y Sakura llegaron Naruto, Hinata , Shino y Kurenai . Naruto miró a su alrededor y no ve bien. Kakashi estaba atrapado dentro de la prisión de agua y Sasuke y Kiba estaban en el suelo lesionado .

" Reunir Quick Sasuke y Kiba alrededor de Tazuna y Sakura" - dijo Naruto y Kurenai y Hinata rápidamente recogió tanto Sasuke y Kiba y se reagruparon y Tazuna .

" Kuchiyose no Jutsu ( Invocación Jutsu ) " - dijo Naruto golpeando su mano en el suelo y en un puf de ahumado apareció un pequeño zorro con piel de color rojo claro con cuatro colas.

" Debe ser nuestro invocador Naruto- sama , mi nombre es Kagura , un médico del zorro " - dijo el zorro.

" Encantado de conocerte , necesito tu ayuda Sasuke y Kiba parece herido Te necesito para ayudarles a que pueda yo te cubro . . " - Dijo Naruto.

"Fox citación , ¿de dónde sacó el contrato que tengo que hablar con él , si vamos a salir de esto. " - Kakashi pensó. Kakashi en realidad ya sabía que Naruto ya que a veces veía a Naruto desde lejos tratando de asegurarse de que estaba a salvo . Después de todo Kakashi fue uno de los alumnos premiados de Yondaime Hokage .

" Kage Bushin no Jutsu " - dijo Naruto y 4 clones apareció . Ellos se separaron hace un cuadrado alrededor de Tazuna , Sakura , Sasuke , Kiba y Kagura .

" Ninpou - Shishienjin (Ninja Art : Cuatro llamas Formación ) " - Los clones dijo al mismo tiempo. De repente, una barrera púrpura estalló a su alrededor asegurándose de que Zabuza no podía entrar. ( A / N: La misma barrera del sonido utilizado durante la invasión de cuatro hojas) .

" No toque las paredes de lo contrario te quemarás . La barrera se mantendrá para su protección. " - Explicó Naruto.

. " Oh , un gennin que sabe Fuuinjutsu Tal vez es mejor que el resto " - dijo Zabuza creando par más Mizu bushins .

Dentro de la barrera tanto Sakura y Tazuna suspiró feliz esa copia de seguridad había llegado. Kagura fue Actualmente curarlos . Sasuke había roto las costillas y el pulmón roto mientras Kiba tenía algunas contusiones y el hombro dislocado.

# # Fuera de la barrera # #

" Primero tenemos que liberar Kakashi de la prisión " - dijo Kurenai y su equipo asintió.

El Bushins Mizu se dirigieron hacia el equipo de Kurenai , y uno de ellos dijo: " Kirigakure no Jutsu " . Una espesa niebla apareció bloqueando la vista de todos. Hinata activó su Byakugan , pero no podía ver mucho fue la niebla se ata con chakra.

Naruto activó su sharingan y extendió sus sentidos tratando de encontrar Zabuza , pero sintió la presencia de alguien que mira la lucha . Esa persona era alrededor habilidad chunnin basado en niveles de chakra .

" Alguien está mirando, ya que no ayudó a Tazuna sólo puedo asumir que él está con Zabuza " - pensamiento Naruto y discretamente mediante señales de mano advirtió a su equipo sobre otro avistamiento shinobi .

" Fuuton - Daitoppa (Gran Avance ) " - Naruto y Hinata dijeron al mismo tiempo. Se respiraba en el aire y se envía una fuerte ráfaga de viento la empujaba la niebla de distancia haciendo completamente Zabuza ceño . Cada miembro del equipo de 8 separó y se involucró en los clones.

Naruto rápidamente destruido clon de Zabuza con una bola de fuego y aprovechando la ocasión tomó un kunai , acusándolo de raiton ( rayo) chakra, que lo lanzó a los bosques a una velocidad extrema. El shinobi que estaba viendo no esperaba eso y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el kunai incrustado profundamente en su hombro.

El shinobi ver lo cogieron metió en la pelea y tuvo su lado a Zabuza .

" ¿Cómo te enteraste de Haku ? " - Zabuza preguntó sorprendido que encontraron Haku . Ella era bastante experto en sigilo . ( A / N: Haku es una niña todavía no puedo verla como un hombre incluso en cañones. ) .

" Somos un equipo de rastreadores yo soy un sensor para que cuando usted utiliza su Kirigakure no Jutsu me extendió mis sentidos y lo encontró. " - Explicó Naruto .

" No importa que vamos a terminar ahora " - dijo Zabuza y Haku fue a través de algunas señales de mano. Golpeando sus pies en el lago que ella dijo " Sensatsu Suisho ( Mil Agujas de la Muerte )" y envió un millar de agujas de agua hacia el equipo 8 .

" Hinata " - dijo Naruto en un susurro .

"Hai " - Ella respondió y saltó en frente de su equipo y empezó a dar vueltas. Ella comenzó a publicar chakra de todos sus puntos de chakra .

" Kaiten Hakkeshou ( Giro Celestial ) " - dijo y una cúpula azul del chakra aparecieron a su alrededor desviar todas las agujas .

"Parece que voy a tener que comenzar a entrenar a mi equipo en serio. " - Pensó Kakashi . Fue infundiendo sus pulmones con chakra tratando de ganar todo el tiempo que pudo.

Equipo 8 despachó rápidamente del bushins Mizu . Naruto y Hinata pasó por algunas muestras de la mano y me dijeron

" Katon : Ryuka no Jutsu ( Técnica de Dragon Fire ) " - dijo Naruto

" Fuuton - Daitoppa (Gran Avance ) " - dijo Hinata

Naruto ataque de fuego combinado con el ataque de viento de Hinata y el resultado fue un flujo masivo de fuego que fue rápidamente hacia Zabuza . Haku no tuvo tiempo suficiente para el uso del agua Jutsu debido a su lesión en el hombro . Ambos saltaron de distancia haciendo Zabuza liberar el agarre de la prisión de agua , liberando a Kakashi .

Kakashi trató de recuperar su aliento mientras saltaba hacia el equipo 8 .

" Gracias " - dijo Kakashi y se agachó .

" Haku , nos vamos . " - Dijo Zabuza y shunshined lejos con Haku . Sabía que no tendría ninguna oportunidad . Estaba en contra de Yuhi Kurenai , Genjutsu Señora de Konoha , pero también el chico rubio y la chica Hyuuga pareció bien y además de eso Kakashi era ahora libre .

Naruto bajó la barrera y se fue a controlar a sus compañeros heridos .

" ¿Cómo están todos? " - Naruto preguntó Kagura que estaba terminando la curación Kiba . Sakura era sorpresa lo fuerte que Naruto y Hinata eran y cómo funcionaban bien juntos.

"Yo ya le cuidaba sus heridas no eran mortales Este . . " - Kagura dijo señalando a Sasuke " hay que tomarlo con calma por unos días , tuvo una ruptura pulmonar " .

" Tazuna nos lleve a su casa, Zabuza estará de vuelta y tenemos que estar preparados " - dijo Kakashi y Kurenai dejado llevar a Sasuke , y no pudo hacer ningún esfuerzo y todavía estaba inconsciente.

Casa de Tazuna # # # #

A pocos kilómetros por la carretera y el equip llegaron con Tazuna en su casa. La casa en sí estaba cerca del océano y parecía una casa de madera simple. Tazuna dirigió el shinobi interior.

"Tsunami estoy en casa " - dijo Tazuna feliz de que por fin llegó a su casa .

"Padre" - Tsunami dijo abrazándolo "Estoy aliviado de que estás bien." Tsunami era una mujer muy hermosa . Ella tenía el pelo azul medio dorso oscuro y los ojos negros. Vestía camisa de color rosa con las mangas de color rojo y falda azul oscuro.

" Es gracias a estos ninjas Ellos me salvaron . " - Dijo Tazuna . Tsunami se acercó a su personal de protección y se inclinó diciendo "Gracias por proteger a mi padre shinobi - san. Usted es bienvenido a nuestra casa " .

" Se lo agradecemos . ¿Hay algún lugar que puede poner dos de mis estudiantes que se ha lesionado en una pelea? " - Preguntó Kakashi . Tsunami asintió y dirigió el jonin líder de las habitaciones de arriba .

" Sakura" - dijo Kakashi conseguir su atención " Mañana vamos a empezar a entrenar más en serio tenemos que estar preparados para cuando regrese Zabuza Desde Naruto herido su compañero de equipo será de unos días hasta que esté listo . . ."

" ¿Cómo es que un poco de entrenamiento va a ayudar contra un jonin " - Sakura preguntó pregunto es su sensei estaba tratando de matarla.

"Sakura , que fue lo que nos salvó ? " - Kakashi preguntó retóricamente " Si no recuerdo mal el gennin del equipo 8 realmente dar la batalla contra Zabuza mientras Kiba y Sasuke simplemente fueron martillados away" - explicó Kakashi toma Kurenai sonrisa interior .

"Está bien , pero yo todavía no entiendo cómo algunos días nos ayudarán " - Sakura continuó presionando .

" Cualquier entrenamiento es bueno para usted Si usted tiene que hacer frente a Zabuza , al menos, permite aumentar las probabilidades , aunque ligeramente. " - Kakashi dijo que Sakura finalmente asintió. Kakashi se levantó y se acercó a Naruto que estaba charlando con su equipo.

"Naruto" - dijo Kakashi conseguir la atención de Naruto.

" ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre " - preguntó Naruto .

" Usted no puede saber , pero que en realidad velado por que a veces, cuando en alrededor de 4 años " - dijo Kakashi .

" Inu ( Perro ) ? " - Naruto preguntó recordando un anbu con una máscara de perro a veces le ayuda con los problemas de las multitudes antes de conocer a su padre y comenzó toda la formación.

" Que yo soy " - Él respondió dando su sonrisa vista tradicional.

" Vamos " - Kakashi dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro "Tenemos que hablar en privado " . Naruto asintió y ambos shunshined al exterior de la casa en un bosque cercano .

# # Naruto y Kakashi en el bosque # #

Kakashi y Naruto llegaron a los bosques a través de la hoja tradicional shunshin que Kakashi utiliza .

" Eso shunshin está empezando a envejecer. ¿Por qué no utilizar un shunshin elemental ? " - Preguntó Naruto . Casi todos Konoha siempre utiliza la hoja shunshin y aunque hizo el trabajo fue , por falta de una palabra mejor , cojo.

Kakashi levantó una ceja a lo que acaba de preguntar Naruto. " Puede usted hacer el shunshin ? " - Pidió que Naruto asintió y utilizó su rayo shunshin de teletransportarse a unos pocos metros de distancia. Kakashi estaba realmente sorprendido de ver un gennin utilizar el shunshin no jutsu , y mucho menos una versión elemental.

" Veo que puedo" - Kakashi comenzó " Y por el aspecto de lo que ya han llegado a dominar el elemento rayo Cómo . ? "

Naruto observó al hombre por un momento, a pesar de que le ayudó varias veces cuando era joven , la gente tiende a cambiar. Después de unos segundos se encontró ningún engaño decidió contestarle.

" He estado entrenando a mí mismo desde que tenía 5 años de edad " - respondió Naruto y Kakashi estaba realmente sorprendido de ver a alguien sin formación clan en una edad tan joven . Sin embargo , recordó rápidamente su carga y que tenía que ser fuerte para soportar todo el odio de su pueblo .

"Veo lo mejor puedo enseñar algunos relámpagos jutsu desde mi afinidad es el mismo , pero estamos saliendo del tema aquí . " - Kakashi comenzó " ¿Cómo se puede llamar a los zorros ? " - Preguntó Kakashi

Naruto se quedó inmóvil preguntándose si debería decirle la verdad acerca del Kyuubi . Hay muchas personas que trataron de acercarse a Naruto para acabar con él sin embargo se decidió que debía confiar en él.

"Fue un regalo del Kyuubi ... " - dijo Naruto haciendo Kakashi mirada hacia él. De repente, el aire entre los dos dejó unos pocos grados.

"Naruto" - Kakashi comenzó en un tono muy serio , sin embargo Naruto ni siquiera se inmutó . Ya estaba acostumbrado a los habitantes del pueblo y simplemente se encogió de hombros . " El Kyuubi atacó nuestra aldea y casi destruyó. No se puede confiar en él " .

Naruto oír esto realmente comenzó maldiciendo su suerte. Siempre era lo mismo. Cada vez que conoció a alguien y dijo acerca del Kyuubi todo el mundo le dijo a él no se podía confiar .

" Kakashi- san, el Kyuubi estaba siendo controlado por el sharingan y se vio obligado a atacar la aldea no fue su culpa. " - Dijo Naruto y el ojo visible de Kakashi se amplió. Sólo Uchiha Madara logró controlar el Kyuubi y que llevaba mucho tiempo muerto .

Kakashi Naruto estudiado en busca de signos de la mentira y no lo encontró . Sin embargo , decidió que debía hablar con el hokage sobre este nuevo desarrollo. Mejor asegurarse.

" Voy a confiar en usted, pero tenga en cuenta que los zorros son muy astutos " - dijo Kakashi .

" Kakashi -san recuerda que si no fuera por el zorro médica convoqué a Sasuke probablemente no lo habría hecho " - Naruto estresado y Kakashi asintió ver que era probablemente cierto .

" ¿Me recuerdas del Yondaime , viendo siempre bien en todo el mundo" - dijo Kakashi recordando sus días Gennin donde fue siempre un tonto hasta que su mejor amigo murió para salvarlo.

" Yondaime ? " - Preguntó Naruto preguntándose cómo Kakashi lo conocía hasta que finalmente se hace clic. Uno de los días Naruto se preguntaba por el compuesto Namikaze encontró una imagen de equipo gennin de su padre. Había un chico de cabello plateado con la máscara que cubre la mitad inferior de su rostro , una muchacha bonita con el pelo marrón y dos marcas rojas en las mejillas y por último un chico con el pelo de punta negro , ojos negros y gafas de color naranja . Naruto volvió la imagen y dijo Namikaze Minato , Hatake Kakashi, Inuzuka Rin , Obito Uchiha .

" AH " - Naruto gritó haciendo Kakashi salto. " Ahora lo recuerdo. Usted estaba en el equipo gennin de mi padre con Rin y Obito ¿verdad? " - Le preguntó

" . Así es tu ff - padre " - Kakashi dijo tartamudeando . Naruto era el hijo del Yondaime Hokage . ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciego . Por el amor de Dios que es prácticamente un calco de él. ¿Cómo demonios como Konoha estado tan ciego. Tendría que haber estado allí para el hijo de su sensei . Tendría que haber hecho más.

" Oh, mierda " - dijo Naruto sabiendo que él dejó esa parte desliz . Naruto comenzó a entrar en pánico en el interior. No se suponía que debía revelarlo todavía.

" Kakashi -san no puedes decírselo a nadie hasta que revelarlo. " - Dijo Naruto

" No te preocupes, yo sé muy bien por qué no se puede decir que en estos momentos ". - Kakashi dijo aliviar las preocupaciones de los niños . . " Y ... lo siento que debería haber estado allí para usted Si yo hubiera sabido me hubiera tomado usted en . " - Dijo Kakashi con la cabeza hacia abajo.

" No te preocupes por lo que no era tan malo si usted me hubiera tomado yo no habría conocido a Hinata- chan. ". - Dijo Naruto .

Kakashi se animó y le preguntó " Hinata- chan? "

"El padre de Hinata ella desautorizó del clan Hyuuga cuando tenía 8 años de edad , porque ella era débil y desde entonces ha estado viviendo conmigo Además ella es mi novia. " - Explicó Naruto y Kakashi realmente estalló en un ataque de risa .

" Si usted está pensando en lo que creo que es , voy a hacerte daño " - dijo Naruto Kakashi rompiendo sus pensamientos pervertidos .

. " Ok , ok , pero ella va a ser impresionante chica en un par de años has hecho bien su robo en la juventud . " - Dijo Kakashi y Naruto gruñó a los que el jonin simplemente le alborotó el cabello.

"En realidad, me preguntaba si podrías decirme acerca de mis padres " - Naruto preguntó tímidamente " Le pregunté a Hokage - jiji pero nunca tuvo contacto muy prolongado con ellos."

" Por supuesto. Los conocía muy bien. Para empezar te puedo decir que usted adoptó su madre obsesión para ramen ". - Kakashi dijo riendo y conseguir una sonrisa de Naruto. Y así hablaron durante un par de horas . Kakashi le dijo todo lo que sabía acerca de ellos , que era más de su padre desde que lo conocía mejor que su madre.

Hablaron y las horas pasaban sin que ninguno de ellos se den cuenta que hasta que el cielo ya estaba oscuro.

" Bueno Naruto Creo que es tiempo de que volvamos Ya está oscureciendo. " - Dijo Kakashi

" Gracias por decirme acerca de ellos nii -san (hermano ) " - dijo Naruto sintiendo que une con Kakashi . Después de todo , desde la muerte al padre de Kakashi se crió junto a su sensei . El Yondaime era lo más parecido que tenía a un padre.

" Nii -san dices Ok vamos otouto ( hermano menor ) ? " - Dijo Kakashi le alborotaba el pelo y salir del bosque con él .

# # # # Día siguiente

Al día siguiente, después de que los equipos llegamos nos encontramos con todo el mundo disfrutar del desayuno en silencio preparado por Tsunami. Estaban comiendo hasta que Kakashi decide romper el hielo y explicar algunas cosas.

"Todo el mundo " - dijo Kakashi conseguir la atención de todos "Después de esto vamos a entrenar como le expliqué a Sakura ayer Zabuza estará de regreso y probablemente traerá un poco de ayuda , así que necesitamos estar listos Vamos a alternar entre proteger a Tazuna en el puente , . . proteger a su familia y la formación " . - Kakashi explica y todo el mundo asintió.

Continuaron comiendo durante unos minutos hasta que todo el mundo estaba terminado. Sasuke ya estaba mejorando de sus heridas y podía caminar, pero él todavía no podía nada físicamente estresante para el cuerpo.

"Sakura , Sasuke , Kiba , Naruto y Hinata vendrán conmigo a entrenar , mientras Kurenai y Shino alojan y protegen contra los tsunamis y Inari . Después de que el tren me quedo con algunos de ustedes al puente para proteger a Tazuna . Todo el mundo está de acuerdo ? " - Preguntó Kakashi y todos asintieron . Unos minutos más tarde el equipo de Kakashi acompañado de Sasuke y Kiba salió de la casa para la formación.

# # En el bosque de Formación # #

" Ok, ahora vamos a entrenar control de chakra " - dijo Kakashi

"Control de Chakra ? " - Sakura preguntó

" Sí , todos sabemos cómo llamar al chakra pero no saben cómo utilizar correctamente y administrarla Al hacer este ejercicio, usted será capaz de durar más tiempo en peleas y aprender nuevos Jutsu más rápido. " - Explicó Kakashi y Naruto se preguntó qué tipo de ejercicio que sería.

"Ahora voy a trepar a los árboles " - dijo Kakashi y Naruto sudor cayó .

" Kakashi- nii -san no me digas que trajo a su equipo en una misión de rango A sin siquiera enseñándoles control de chakra apropiado. " - Preguntó Naruto y Kakashi en realidad se sentía avergonzado de no enseñar las habilidades más personales.

"No te preocupes dobe ya sabemos cómo trepar a los árboles " - dijo Sasuke y Sakura estuvo de acuerdo. Naruto negó con la cabeza sabiendo el Sasuke no comprendía el objetivo del ejercicio .

"En realidad me he centrado más en los ejercicios de trabajo en equipo ¿Sabes cómo Sasuke y Kiba acto Ambos son impetuoso y tienden a saltar en situaciones sin pensar. ". - Dijo Kakashi y ambos Sasuke y Kiba frunció el ceño.

"Espera, que llamó Kakashi- sensei nii -san, pensé que tenías a nadie. " - Preguntó Sasuke

" No es realmente mi hermano por la sangre, sino que son a la vez los huérfanos y los dos nos vistazo a la misma persona como nuestro padre " - explicó Naruto y Hinata alzó una ceja. Ella sabía que el padre de Naruto fue lo que significa que Kakashi debe haber estado cerca del Yondaime .

" . Suficiente charla Lo que quiero que hagas es centrarse chakra a la planta de los pies y subir a los árboles cuando se puede caminar a la cima dos veces seguidas pasarán . " - Explicó Kakashi .

" ¿Qué quiere decir subir a los árboles ? " - Sakura preguntó en toda su infinita sabiduría.

" ¿Te gusta esta " - dijo Naruto y comenzó a caminar hacia un árbol . Cuando llegó cerca de uno que simplemente se coloca un pie en su baúl y comenzó a caminar hacia arriba. Todo el mundo en el equipo 7 menos Kakashi se sorprendió al ver Naruto caminar verticalmente.

" Oh Naruto ya conoce este ejercicio chakra muy bien " - Kakashi y Sasuke hervían los dientes.

" Dobe cómo hiciste eso exijo que me enseña? " - Sasuke y Naruto simplemente lo ignoraron . Él ya sabía que Sasuke muy bien de la academia. Sasuke creía que todo el mundo debería estar agradecido que les permitió respirar.

" ¿No has oído que su sensei ? " - Naruto preguntó retóricamente "Hay que canalizar chakra en los pies y correr al árbol "

" Exactamente , tomar estos kunai para marcar su progreso. Hinata Supongo que usted ya sabe cómo hacer esto ? " - Preguntó Kakashi y Hinata asintió.

" Ei Hinata- chan me mira me sale este en 1 hora. " - Kiba dijo alardeando de ella.

" Kiba ya te dije que estoy con Naruto- kun Si abrió sus ojos verían que hay otras chicas que pueden como tú. " - Dijo Hinata y Kiba frunció el ceño. Tal vez ella tenía razón.

"Equipo de empezar. Naruto, Hinata vienes conmigo al puente. " - Kakashi dijo y asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia el puente para proteger a Tazuna . Nunca se sabe si Zabuza intentaría un ataque sorpresa .

# # En el puente # #

Todo el mundo en el puente fue pacíficamente trabajando . Era un día soleado y el aire mismo estaba bastante caliente por la brisa del océano.

Kakashi estaba leyendo su libro naranja tradicional y riendo como un loco . Naruto apenas sudar cayó cuando lo vio sacar ese libro.

Hinata estaba simplemente apoyado en el puente mirando el océano y Naruto parecía estar trabajando en algo. Kakashi alzó una ceja y se decidió que saber lo que estaba haciendo.

" Hey Otouto , ¿qué estás haciendo ? " - Preguntó Kakashi conseguir la atención de Naruto . La rubia tenía dos palmas de las manos un poco separados unos de otros y se apareció a canalizar chakra raiton entre ellos.

"Yo trabajo en un Jutsu que estoy creando Si funciona embalamos todo lo grande. " - Dijo Naruto sonriendo y Kakashi alzó una ceja. Naruto le recordaba a sí mismo cuando era joven. Después de todo se graduó jonin cuando tenía 13 años y ya había creado su propio Jutsu .

" Eso no es fácil ya sabes " - dijo Kakashi .

" Usted nunca lo sabrá hasta que lo intente " - Naruto respondió .

Naruto decidió tomar un descanso y ayudar en el puente.

" Hey Tazuna " - Naruto gritó para llamar la atención del anciano " Estoy cansado de no hacer nada puedo ayudar. ? " - Preguntó Naruto

" Cuantos más, mejor " - Tazuna respondió . Pero antes de que pudiera continuar Naruto colocar su dedo en un signo de la cruz y dijo: " Kage Bushin No Jutsu" y salió a unos 100 clones. Kakashi ojos se agrandaron al ver el número de clones de la rubia podía hacer. Hinata simplemente se encogió de hombros , ya que era una situación normal cuando estaban entrenando .

" Ok Tazuna les diga qué hacer " - dijo Naruto y Tazuna sólo asintió en silencio .

"N - Naruto, ¿cómo puede hacer esto para tantos? " - Preguntó Kakashi todavía en estado de shock .

" Un efecto secundario de ser un jinchuuriki es que usted desarrolle reservas de chakra masiva " - dijo Naruto y Kakashi lo miró señalando a Hinata que estaba cerca.

"No te preocupes , que ya sabe todo acerca de mí como mi legado " - explicó Naruto y Kakashi suspiró .

El trabajo en el puente fue muy bien con la ayuda de clones de sombra de Naruto . Si continuó ayudando el puente se debe hacer en dos semanas .

# # Más tarde ese mismo día . La casa de Tazuna # #

El grupo se sentó a comer la cena cuando era un niño entró y lanzó una mirada de disgusto en el grupo de ninjas antes de declarar la forma en que todos eran estúpidos para hacer frente a Gato y sólo íbamos a morir , que Naruto se negó airadamente fue el caso .

" ¿Qué sabes sobre el dolor Apuesto a que tienes todas las vidas protegidas vida en ese pueblo del ninja de los suyos que no sabes lo que es sufrir " el joven gritó después de Naruto había negado lo que estaban haciendo era inútil

" ¿Y qué? Las cosas están mal pero sabes qué, yo he tenido mucho peor , todavía tiene una madre que usted y un abuelo , una casa para mantener el calor y la comida cada noche ama. Usted no sabe lo que es ser odiado en su propio pueblo por algo que está fuera de su control. Usted no sabe lo que se siente al ser golpeado y expulsado de tiendas y obligados a ir a través de la basura de alimento. Usted piensa que su vida es mal bien, pero no sólo sentarse y quejarse de que haga algo al respecto luchar , no seas un cobarde ... Kakashi sensei me voy a limpiar mi cabeza "y con eso Naruto irrumpió por la puerta principal . Hinata se levantó y le siguió rápidamente.

"La vida de Kakashi sensei Naruto no podía ser tan malo derecha, tiene que mentir para llamar la atención ", preguntó Sakura.

" No Sakura, todo lo que decía era cierto , Naruto fue expulsado del orfanato a los 4 años y vivía en las calles durante meses antes de que lo encontré y lo llevé a la Hokage . La Hokage Naruto dio un apartamento, pero él tuvo que aprender todo por sí mismo , y constantemente estaba siendo golpeado y pateado fuera de las tiendas. y esa es la versión edulcorada " Kakashi dijo sorprendiendo al grupo en la habitación.

"Incluso Hinata , ella fue expulsada de su propio clan cuando tenía 8 años de edad porque su padre considera su demasiado débil e indigno de ser la heredera del clan. Pero por suerte se encontraron uno al otro. " - Kakashi dijo y todo el mundo empezó a buscar en ellos bajo una nueva luz . Eran niños valientes que no dio marcha atrás .

# # De Tazuna Casa Roof # #

Naruto salió de la casa y se dirigió a la azotea para contemplar el cielo oscuro. Necesitaba olvidar su argumento anterior con el niño mimado . Unos momentos más tarde , Naruto Hinata vio acercarse , pero no dijo nada.

Hinata se dirigió hacia Naruto y se sentó a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada a continuación para ver las estrellas en un cómodo silencio . Hasta Hinata decidió romper el hielo.

" Usted realmente no debe culpar a la de él, él es simplemente ingenuo " - dijo ella tratando de aliviar Naruto.

" Es sólo que ... Todos sufrimos mí ser un Jinchuuriki , que siendo expulsado de su familia e incluso Sasuke conseguir todo su clan asesinado por su propio hermano comparación con nosotros, él tiene una buena vida. ". - Naruto respondió .

"Es cierto que sufrió , pero no todo el mundo tiene la fuerza para seguir adelante y olvidar el dolor . Si no fuera por ti , probablemente siendo la misma chica tímida y débil que estaba. Usted fue el que me dio fuerzas . Mira a Sasuke , él es el dolor llevó a obsesionarse por la venganza " - . Hinata dijo .

" Eres único Naruto- kun " - Hinata siguió "Las personas que llegan a conocer la fuerza que tire de ti Fuiste mi faro de esperanza Usted sólo tiene que ser por este chico también. . " - Ella dijo.

"Voy a hacer mi mejor Hinata- chan" - Él respondió con una pequeña sonrisa acercándola más .

" Ahora que pienso en nuestras vidas , nunca me llevaste a una cita " - Ella dijo. Naruto fue tomado por sorpresa por esto, pero ella tenía un punto. En una relación de su usual para parejas para ir en las fechas .

"Nunca había pensado en eso , pero no sería una mala idea. Podríamos utilizar el tiempo que tenemos aquí, lejos de miradas de odio de Konoha . ¿Qué tal mañana llevo a cenar? " - Naruto contestó con sonrisa.

" Me encantaría " - dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y lo arrastró dentro como Naruto como calmó.

# # Próximo día 7 p.m. # #

Al día siguiente, después de establecer su fecha transcurrió con normalidad. Todos entrenado con Kakashi y Kurenai embargo tanto Naruto y Hinata entrenado lejos de ellos, ya que eran más avanzados .

Hoy, el encargado de vigilar Tazuna en el puente cayó sobre Kurenai con el equipo 7 y decir que fue aburrido quedarse corto. Sasuke parecía realmente dispuesto a ir en una matanza sólo para pasar el tiempo. Quería entrenar pero se atascó con Tazuna viendo , algunos trabajadores y toneladas de basura de los clones de Naruto que trabajan en el puente.

Sasuke hervía dientes cuando llegó al puente y vio a todos los clones de Naruto hizo. Ese poder debe pertenecer a él, ya que requiere que para vengar a su clan. "Es no importa sólo un Uchiha puede derrotar a un Uchiha" - pensó Sasuke . Sólo si lo supiera.

En la actualidad nos encontramos con Naruto y Hinata se prepara para ir en su primera cita . Pidieron permiso para Kakashi y Kurenai ya que estaban en una misión. Ninguno de ellos tenía ropa adecuada que no sean sus trajes ninja . La única diferencia fue que dejaron las vendas en el hogar que significa que ellos estaban fuera de servicio, si se puede llamar así.

Caminaron por la ciudad de decidir dónde comer. Cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad tanto de ellos se sorprendieron . Este pueblo era pobre. Hubo gente que pide trabajo, los niños que viven en el exterior e incluso los recursos de los mercados tuvieron que vender eran escasas y de muy mala calidad .

Gato había destruido casi esta pequeña ciudad. Al menos, si su misión fue un éxito y Tazuna logró terminar el puente que sería capaz de recuperarse de esto. No es la forma en que decidieron pasar su primera cita, pero ya se amaban , esta fecha no fue mucho .

Caminaban viendo las numerosas tiendas y restaurantes tratando de elegir un buen lugar cuando escucharon algunos gritos en medio de las calles.

"Hombre viejo Quick Ya le hemos dicho que tiene que pagar. " - Uno de los hombres de Gato dijo . Había dos chicos tratando de cobrarle a un propietario de tienda que estaba en el suelo mirando aterrorizado .

" B- II , pero ya ha pagado este mes " - el dueño de la tienda le respondió .

"Jefe , dijo que ha enviado más mercancía para su envío por lo que deberá pagar más impuestos este mes " , - dijo. " Si usted no puede pagar hasta se toma a tu mujer como forma de pago " - concluyó y comenzó asalto físico en el hombre.

Naruto y Hinata ver esto entraron en acción . En un rápido movimiento de golpes y unas cuantas patadas , el hombre de Gato fueron huyendo herido y sangrando preguntándose cómo los niños lograron hacerlo.

" Kuchiyose no Jutsu ( Invocación no Jutsu ) " - dijo Naruto , y en un puf de humo apareció un pequeño zorro negro de cola . Su nombre era Kyofu y él era un zorro espía que muy experto en sigilo y recopilación de información.

"Lo que necesitas Naruto? " - Preguntó Kyofu

"Necesito que sigas a esos dos hombres y se encuentra en la base de Gato es como cualquier otra información que pueda " - explicó Naruto y el zorro corrió fuera de la vista .

Naruto volvió a Hinata " ¿Vamos a continuar? " - Le preguntó extendiendo su brazo derecho que Hinata tomó y lo atrajo hacia sí . Finalmente decidir dónde comer entraron y encontraron el lugar era acogedor y cálido. No era un restaurante de lujo , pero no se preocupó por eso.

Durante el almuerzo se trató de hablar , pero ellos ya sabían todo acerca de uno al otro. Fue un día bastante extraño ya que la mayoría se fue en silencio por lo que simplemente se comieron en un cómodo silencio. Cuando salieron de Naruto decidió que todavía era temprano , así que decidió no arrastre Hinata al cine local y ver algo .

Un par de horas más tarde llegaron a la casa de Tazuna . Su "fecha" no fue tan bien , pero no le importaba. Después de todo el punto de la cita fue a pasar un tiempo juntos desde que comenzó la misión era o Tazuna entrenamiento o vigilancia .

# # Una semana más tarde # #

Una semana había pasado y los equipos se preparaban para el enfrentamiento en el puente. Era una visión aterradora para cualquier civil para ver un shinobi preparándose para una pelea. El suelo estaba lleno de armamento , kunais , shuriken, senbon , etiquetas de flash , etiquetas explosivas , alambre ninja, shuriken gigante e incluso la espada de Naruto estaba fuera de su anillo de almacenamiento. Decidió llevar en la espalda ya que podría necesitar en cualquier momento .

"Todo el mundo listo? " - Preguntó Kakashi y todos asintieron . El zorro Naruto había enviado para reunir información y espiar a Gato dado sus frutos. El zorro se enteró de que Zabuza atacaría hoy ya Haku ya estaba curado de su herida en el hombro al igual que Zabuza por agotamiento chakra.

"Desde Gato planea traicionar a Zabuza cuando la lucha ha terminado bien puede enviar a alguien aquí . Si no envía que probablemente no serán shinobi . " - Dijo Kakashi y se llevó la mano a la barbilla y empezó a reflexionar que para quedarse de nuevo teniendo en cuenta que se enfrentaría a Zabuza y Haku .

" ¿Qué tal si deja Sakura , Hinata y Kiba aquí , ya que tienen buena taijutsu y pueden fácilmente llevar a cabo cualquier matones Gato envía . El resto se destinará al puente. Puedo participar en Haku con Sasuke , si es necesario , Kakashi -sensei y Kurenai- sensei puede tomar Zabuza mientras Shino proporciona apoyo general y protege el cliente " - Naruto sugirió .

" Uhm " - Kakashi ponderó " Shino se en una situación difícil si uno Zabuza y Haku dividir por delante de nosotros y se precipitó el objetivo" - Kakashi señaló . Naruto considera este escenario

"Puedo poner la misma barrera que la última vez , además de Shino puede controlar sus errores desde el interior de la barrera de la derecha ? " - Preguntó Naruto y Shino asintió.

"Es bueno , bueno, entonces todo el mundo se adhieren al plan. Tazuna está listo ? " - Preguntó Kakashi y Tazuna asintió débilmente . Después de todo Tazuna sería cebo para sacarlos .

Todo el mundo empezó a moverse hacia fuera y antes de salir de Naruto Hinata dio un breve beso, mientras susurra "¡Buena suerte , si me necesitas aquí uso el anillo " y Hinata asintió.

# # En el puente # #

Tazuna se acercaba al puente custodiado por Kakashi, Kurenai , Naruto , Sasuke y Shino . Entraron en el puente y ya había una niebla en el aire . Naruto discretamente activó su sharingan al colocar el genjutsu habitual en él.

Se abrieron paso para superar moviendo lo más silenciosamente posible . Bueno todo el mundo menos Tazuna que estaba sudando y respirando con dificultad sólo de miedo mismo . Naruto usando su sharingan podía ver destellos de dos fuentes de chakra . "Ellos ya están aquí , tanto Zabuza y Haku Casi 100 metros de distancia. " - Dijo Naruto y todos estaban en la guardia.

" ¿Cómo sabes eso? " - Preguntó Kakashi . Después de todas las capacidades de detección Kakashi no eran tan bueno y que estaba considerando convocar a uno de sus perros .

" Te lo diré más tarde no se puede decir con Sasuke aquí . " - Naruto susurró a su escuchar y Kakashi asintió con la cabeza , ahora no es el momento de chit -chat .

Siguieron caminando hasta que estaban a pocos metros el uno del otro .

" Kakashi nos encontremos de nuevo voy a disfrutar de la recompensa por su cabeza. " - Zabuza con voz triste. "Hay tantos lugares para elegir ... puedo cortarte el cuello ... punzada en su corazón ... destruir tus pulmones ... estalló te riñones ... o romper su columna vertebral " - Zabuza continuó diciendo mientras desencadenar mucho de intención asesina. Kakashi, Kurenai y Naruto parecía inmune a ella , mientras que Shino y Sasuke estaban sudando y Tazuna ya estaba en el suelo mientras sus piernas cedieron .

Naruto Zabuza vio moverse de su lugar , pero no tenía tiempo para advertir a su equipo . Cogió su espada y saltó frente a Kurenai bloqueando la Kubikiribocho .

" Usted es muy buen chico para gestionar encontrarme " - dijo Zabuza . No muchas personas lograron mantener la cabeza lo suficientemente fría como para pensar en estas situaciones . A veces, incluso jonin lo atraparían . Si no hubiera sido por Naruto, Kurenai ya estaría muerto .

"Di adiós a tu niebla Zabuza " - dijo Naruto pasando por algunas señales de mano y desatar una ráfaga de viento que soplaba de la niebla de distancia para conseguir una mueca de Zabuza .

"Realmente odio a los usuarios del viento " - dijo Zabuza asumir su espada y se prepara para el ataque.

"Como habíamos planeado , cada uno toma sus posiciones " - Kakashi ordenó .

"¿Por qué la lucha dobe , mientras que una elite me limitaré a ponerse de pie y mirar " - Sasuke dijo en su tono arrogante típico.

" Ahora no es el momento gennin " - Kakashi dijo en un tono muy serio lo trago Sasuke. " Usted se quedará con Tazuna fuera de la barrera y sólo saltar en caso de necesidades de Naruto . ¿Nos entendemos ? " - Preguntó Kakashi y Sasuke asintió. " Prepárate " - dijo Kakashi .

Tazuna retiró con Shino . Naruto hace 4 clones de sombra que formaban un cuadrado alrededor de ellos y dijo: " Ninpou - Shishienjin (Ninja Art : Cuatro llamas Formación )" y estalló una barrera de color púrpura con Tazuna y Shino dentro y Sasuke en el exterior . Kakashi y Kurenai se acercaba preparándose para luchar Zabuza , y Naruto con su espada preparada para hacer frente a Haku mano.

Zabuza dijo unos clones de agua que rodean a Kakashi, Kurenai y Naruto. Naruto volvió a Kakashi y le dio un guiño . Naruto desapareció en un estallido de velocidad y un segundo más tarde cada ráfaga clon en el agua.

"Parece que has encontrado a tu rival en velocidad ¿no te parece Haku ? " - Preguntó Zabuza

"Parece que" - Haku respondió y corrió hacia Naruto.

Naruto ver esta sujeta en estrecha espada y empezó a correr hacia Haku . Se reunieron más o menos a mitad de camino y empezaron a cambio de unos cuantos golpes . Ninguno de los dos ganando ventaja . Naruto fácilmente bloquear cada ataque sin embargo no logró aterrizar nada.

Se encontraron en una posición todavía . Naruto estaba bloqueando kunai de Haku con su espada. Haku viendo que tenía una mano ocupada de partida pasando por sellos de la mano con una sola mano y una vez terminado , dijo " Sensatsu Suisho ( Flying Agujas de Agua de la Muerte) " e inmediatamente un millar de agujas de agua formadas a partir de clones y el agua empezó a llover sobre Naruto.

Naruto ver esto sabía que no había muchas opciones para evitarlo y decidió probar sus nuevos ojos y el poder que aprendió a usar. Movió los ojos hacia el Mangekyou y dijo: " Kamui ( Poder de los Dioses ) " . Naruto hizo su cuerpo intangible y todo el mundo vio con asombro y temor como cada sola aguja aprobó dar el cuerpo de Naruto que sale en el lado opuesto.

"No es posible" - dijo Haku . " Usted no es un Bunshin , puedo sentir su chakra y su espada está presionando contra mi kunai " - explicó.

" Bueno, eso es una de mis más poderosos jutsus " - dijo Naruto sonriendo. Usó este momento de distracción y dio una poderosa patada al pecho de Haku que la hizo volar y chocar contra el suelo cerca de Zabuza . Zabuza todavía se preguntaba cómo el chico logró hacer eso y también vencer a Haku en la velocidad.

" Usted es muy bueno para un gennin " - dijo Zabuza .

Kakashi rió y dijo sonriendo " Zabuza ¿y si te dijera que Naruto aquí es en realidad el muerto -last "

Ojo de Zabuza se amplió. El mocoso no podía ser el callejón sin pasado. Eso o de Konoha ha estado entrenando en serio su gennin .

" Zabuza antes de comenzar nuestra lucha real que tengo una propuesta para ti" - dijo Naruto Zabuza y levantó una ceja.

" ¿Qué quieres ? " - Zabuza dijo preguntándose qué significaba el niño.

"He oído que Gato planea traicionar una vez que el trabajo hecho. Él planea matarte y Haku una vez que matar a Tazuna lo que no tiene que pagar. Entonces, ¿qué nos unimos fuerzas y matamos Gato y en que volvamos puede venir con nosotros a la hoja " - explicó Naruto y todos levantaron una ceja.

" Naruto que no puede ofrecer asilo a un ninja renegado así" - dijo Kakashi .

"Kid usted está loco , ¿qué te hace pensar que me uniría a la hoja? " - Preguntó Zabuza .

"Apuesto a que está cansado de toda la carrera y tener que seguir buscando para las misiones sólo para vivir . Y sé que el viejo lo suficientemente bien . Ambos pueden ser grandes activos de la aldea. Zabuza es uno de los siete espadachines Haku tiene el Ice Release " - dijo Naruto y silenciosamente Zabuza estaba de acuerdo. Ambos estaban cansados del funcionamiento constante y querían un lugar para establecerse.

" ¿Cómo sabes sobre mi linaje ? " - Preguntó Haku . Ella no reveló la última vez que se enfrentaron .

" ¿De verdad crees que volveríamos a entrenar mientras separados. Información es mitad de la batalla , así que envié un zorro para espiar en el almacén de Gato , y se encontró con que la formación. " - Naruto explicó y ambos frunció el ceño. A jonin siendo espiado sin darse cuenta.

" Sea como fuere, pero todavía tengo una reputación y en mi casa es todo lo que tengo . Vamos a luchar y si Gato parece acabar conmigo entonces unir fuerzas y luego voy a decidir si vamos a ir a la hoja " . - Dijo Zabuza y Naruto asintió con la cabeza . Si Naruto estaba mintiendo , que Zabuza podría no ahora, Zabuza estaría destruyendo su reputación por traicionar a su cliente.

Inmediatamente Haku partida pasando por sellos de la mano y dijo: " Makyou Hyoushou ( espejos del hielo de Demonic ". Todo alrededor de espejos de hielo Naruto comenzaron a formar atrapándolo en una cúpula de hielo . Haku se acercó a uno de los espejos y simplemente entró en el espejo mismo como si se hizo nada más que un reflejo .

# # En el interior de la Cúpula de hielo # #

Dentro de la cúpula de Naruto podía ver que Kakashi y Kurenai ya estaban participando Zabuza . Incluso para los dos Zabuza había empujarme . Naruto tenía que superar con su lucha con el fin de ir a ayudar a ellos. También Sasuke estaba cerca y sabía que si necesitaban ayuda saltaba pulg Uchiha orgullo y todo. Divertido , Naruto era un Uchiha , pero a pesar de que tenía el orgullo en su sangre nunca fue arrogante de su poder .

Naruto se centró en la batalla y se dio cuenta de que todos los espejos a su alrededor tenía el reflejo de Haku en ella. Se dio cuenta de que cada Haku llevaba tres senbons en cada mano a punto de atacar .

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que Haku era mucho más rápido ahora , si él no tenía el sharingan para rastrear sus movimientos tendríamos que recurrir a los ataques de nivel superior.

Haku Naruto miró sorprendido. " Tú eres la primera persona que esquivar alguna vez mi ataque cuando están atrapados en este jutsu ". Naruto simplemente sonrió .

Haku continuó su incesante cambio de espejo para reflejar al lanzar innumerables senbon a Naruto asalto . Esto continuó durante unos minutos , Naruto simplemente esquivar todos senbons sin necesitar su Kamui .

"¿Cómo estás esquivando mis ataques ? " - Haku gritó finalmente perder la calma .

" No se puede ganar , este jutsu gasta una gran cantidad de chakra y ya se está agotando ". - Naruto dijo simplemente.

" ¡Cállate! " Haku gritó y se cargó a Naruto lo más rápido que pudo , pero Sharingan Naruto todavía podía seguir a su perfección y la veía cada movimiento muscular solo en cámara lenta mientras se carga . Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad y la agarró por las manos que lanzan su vez en los espejos.

De repente, cerca de donde Haku consiguió un kunai con un sello explosivo . La etiqueta explotó y Haku se preparó para el impacto no recibir demasiado daño . Naruto miró para ver quién lanzó el kunai y encontró Sasuke dentro de la cúpula .

" ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí ? " - Preguntó Naruto

" Me imaginé un dobe como necesitaría ayuda " - dijo Sasuke con su sello sonrisa arrogante.

Haku aprovechó la oportunidad y lanzó unos cuantos senbon a Sasuke. Naruto se dio cuenta de la senbon entrante hacia Sasuke. Naruto no tuvo tiempo suficiente para llegar a lo que Sasuke consiguió el senbon y cayó inerte en el suelo. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y salió corriendo hacia él.

Naruto lo miró con una cuenta de que el senbon golpeó su cuello en una zona no vital y usando su sharingan se dio cuenta de que su red de chakra estaba todavía activo para Sasuke fue probablemente la muerte - como estado.

Naruto decidió terminar esta batalla y dijo " Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu ( técnica de Gran bola de fuego )" y lanzó una bola de fuego en uno de los espejos viendo si sería suficiente. Para su sorpresa, la bola de fuego impactó el espejo pero permaneció allí tiene si nada hubiera pasado .

"No se puede derrotar a mi técnica de este tipo de ataques de bajo nivel " - dijo Haku .

" Entonces vamos a tomar esto a un nivel superior " - dijo Naruto e hizo un Kage Bunshin y ambos pasó por unos sellos de la mano .

" Katon : Goryuka no Jutsu ( Técnica de Gran Dragón de Fuego ) " - dijo Naruto

" Fuuton - Daitoppa (Gran Avance ) " - dijo el clon de Naruto.

La combinación de un B- clasificado Katon ninjutsu alimentado por el viento jutsu y el resultado fue un gran dragón de fuego disparando hacia los espejos. Haku intentó inyectar más chakra de su técnica , pero no fue suficiente. La presión del dragón junto con el tremendo calor hizo la cúpula de hielo explotar el envío de Haku estrellarse con fuerza en el suelo en el dolor con quemaduras y su máscara agrietados .

" Perdóname Zabuza - sama , no puedo vencer a este muchacho " - Haku pensó toser un poco de sangre.

Naruto se acercó a Haku todavía cansados ya que todavía podía atacar . Naruto hizo algunos sellos de la mano y le dijo: "Sello Chakra" . Colocando su mano en Haku le bloqueó su chakra y la ató con alambre ninja. Fue a ver cómo la otra batalla que estaba pasando.

# # Fuera de Ice Dome unos minutos antes # #

Kakashi y Kurenai estaban a punto de enfrentarse a Zabuza . Kakashi se detuvo en la banda de la cabeza revelando su sharingan .

" Sharingan otra vez? " - Zabuza se burló .

" Sé Zabuza orgulloso, que el primer enemigo a visto alguna vez dos veces " - Kakashi dijo y empezó a ir a través de sellos de la mano

" Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu ( técnica de Gran bola de fuego ) " - dijo Kakashi y envió una bola de fuego hacia Zabuza . Zabuza ni siquiera se movió , fue a través de señales de mano de la suya y dijo " Suiton - Suijinheki ( Muro de Agua )" y crea un muro de agua que bloquea la bola de fuego creando una nube de vapor de agua por todas partes.

Kakashi correr hacia adelante y participar Zabuza en taijutsu . Mal movimiento como Zabuza era más fuerte debido a que se utiliza para usar su espada ancha grande.

Kakashi envió un tiro bajo Zabuza haciendo saltar . Kakashi trató de sacar provecho de esto con un golpe, pero Zabuza bloqueó. Zabuza saltó hacia atrás justo a tiempo para oscurecer un aluvión de shuriken enviado por Kurenai .

" Suiton : Suiryudan no Jutsu ( Dragón de agua ) " - dijo Zabuza y envió un dragón de agua grande hacia Kurenai . Ella se quedó atrapado en el suelo y fue enviado estrellarse contra la pared con fuerza deshabilitar su momento .

" Kurenai " - Kakashi gritó y se dirigió hacia ella para comprobar su estado. Cuando llegó a su lado que estaba recuperando la conciencia. Hicieron un plan de batalla que pondría fin a Zabuza cuando escucharon una explosión proveniente de la cúpula de hielo .

"Naruto" - ambos pensamientos. Pero, ¿qué tanto y Zabuza vio fue un gran río de fuego que viene de la cúpula con Haku volando hacia el suelo y Naruto simplemente caminando fuera de la cúpula de hielo ahora prácticamente toda destruida.

" El mocoso logró derrotar a Haku , hay gennin ordinaria. Él debe ser al menos jonin para derrotar a Haku sin hacerse daño. " - Dijo Zabuza viendo Naruto Haku empate y hacer su camino hacia la batalla.

" ¿Necesitas ayuda ? " - Naruto no pidió incluso un poco sin aliento . Sus reservas de chakra masivas ni siquiera un poco gastado , estaba prácticamente lleno .

"Claro, Kurenai fue golpeado Deje reposar het para un poco mientras que ella prepara . " - Dijo Kakashi y Naruto comenzó a hundirse en el suelo.

"¿Cuántos jutsus no se conoce es gennin fresca y hasta ahora ya se veía grande y Katon jutsu futón y ahora Doton de bajo nivel ? " - Pensó Kakashi . Algo que estaba fuera de lugar .

Zabuza se había guardia. Si hay algo que sabía que no iba a subestimar el chico rubio. Se las arregló para derrotar fácilmente a Haku . De repente sintió una presencia detrás y se giró , pero fue demasiado lento .

Naruto salió de la tierra detrás de Zabuza y en su mano era una bola azul del chakra. " Rasengan " - dijo Naruto golpear la bola condensada azul del chakra en Zabuza hasta que estalló en el agua.

"Clon agua Shit" - Naruto pensó y se volvió para ver a Zabuza con su espada lista para cortar por la mitad.

"Este es el chico final " - dijo Zabuza y sacó su espada para una barra horizontal para cortar por la mitad Naruto .

"Naruto" - Kakashi gritó .

Naruto activó una vez más su Kamui . Llegó a admitir que es un poder patear el culo que probablemente confunde a los enemigos que no tiene fin . Zabuza estaba viendo como su espada fue retirando progresivamente a través de Naruto y dejando su cuerpo sin un rasguño. Cuando la espada lo dejó, Naruto Zabuza dio un uppercut y saltó hacia atrás cerca de Kakashi .

Zabuza recuperó el equilibrio . " ¿Qué demonios es ese ataque ? " - Zabuza preguntó conseguir enojado. Él nunca vio nada de eso.

"Eso es para mí para saber y para que usted pueda descubrir " - dijo Naruto con suficiencia lo que Zabuza aún más molesto .

De repente, un árbol comenzó a crecer detrás Zabuza captura con sus ramas . " Magen - Jubaku Satsu (Árbol muerto Binding) " - dijo Kurenai hacer crecer el árbol y atrapar a Zabuza en su lugar sin posibilidad de escapar .

" Es demasiado peligroso para ser dejado con vida Lo que voy a mostrar es mi jutsu personal. " - Kakashi dijo y comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de chakra en su mano derecha . El chakra transforma en electricidad hasta que se empezó a producir un sonido fuerte.

Kakashi corrió hacia adelante con la intención de la vida de extremos Zabuza para siempre. " Chidori (Mil Pájaros ) " estaba a punto de chocar contra Zabuza cuando escuchó " Mira eso, la derrota del demonio por un punk" - un hombre dijo en el otro lado del puente.

Kakashi paró su asalto deshabilitar su Chidori y dijo: " Gato" con disgusto .

" ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Gato ? " - Zabuza preguntó conseguir la impresión de que el chico rubio estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Yo estoy aquí para matarte. Usted es simplemente demasiado caro cuando puedo comprar unos matones que hacen el trabajo . " - Gato dijo sonriendo pensando que era intocable . Rodeado de cincuenta matones , todas equipadas con las armas.

" Que yo no quiero , ya no somos enemigos Tenías razón hijo. " - Dijo Zabuza y Kurenai dejó su ilusión hacia abajo. Zabuza se recogió la espada y estaba a punto de precipitarse en Gato cuando Naruto puso una mano delante de él haciendo Zabuza confundido.

"Quiero probar el jutsu que he estado desarrollando . " - Dijo Naruto. " Hey , viejo Tazuna como estas Suministros para terminar el puente? " - Preguntó Naruto

"Tengo un montón , ¿por qué lo preguntas? " - Dijo Tazuna confundirse .

" Kakashi- sensei, Kurenai- sensei, Zabuza está a punto de ver mi primera creación mirar de cerca" - dijo Naruto y todos se preguntaban qué iba a hacer, incluso Sasuke, quien acaba de recibir hace unos minutos .

" ¿Realmente crees que nos puedes vencer " - Uno de los matones dijo . Naruto se limitó a sonreír .

Naruto llevó sus manos cerradores y los estrelló contra la otra y empezó a concentrarse. Se separó un poco las manos y comenzó a concentrar chakra raiton entre ellos. Unos segundos más tarde, el chakra raiton comenzó la reducción en una pequeña esfera azul claro perfecto.

Naruto envió la esfera en el cielo y se expandió en un destello de luz nubarrones inmediatamente en el cielo . Truenos se oía como el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y la lluvia pesada comenzó a caer.

Como el trueno intensificó todos vieron con asombro cómo el niño logró hacer llover sin mucha dificultad.

" ¿Es así como se va a matarnos? Rain ? " - Dijo el Gato. Todo el mundo pensaba que lo que estaba haciendo , pero Naruto no simplemente sonrió .

Naruto concentrada chakra raiton en su mano derecha y envió un pequeño rayo de cielo y todo el mundo vio un dragón rayo masiva se reunieron en el cielo, como si esperara que el mando de su amo.

" Mira de cerca" - dijo Naruto y llevó su mano al mando del dragón para atacar .

" Raiton - Kirin " - dijo Naruto. El dragón dejó el cielo y disparó hacia el Gato y los matones con tal velocidad que todo el mundo sólo vio un atisbo de luz antes de que el puente donde Gato se explotó con enorme fuente que todo el mundo tenía que reunir chakra a sus pies sólo para hacer que no se vuelen lejos .

Todo el mundo vio con asombro el poder de tales jutsu . Cuando el polvo se disipó no había nada más que el trueno cayó . En el lugar donde Gato y matones que ahora era un gran conjunto. Incluso el propio puente fue volado en pedazos.

" Tanto poder " - Kakashi dijo mientras observaba todo con su sharingan . Esa técnica era fácilmente un S -Rank .

" Tal vez debería ir a la hoja. No me gustaría estar en el extremo receptor de que" Zabuza - pensó-.

" Ese poder debe ser la mía, con que podía derrotar fácilmente a mi hermano Sí. Ese poder será mío . " - Sasuke pensó mientras miraba con asombro la huelga masiva de rayos.

" ¿Qué demonios es esto shinobi , no podrán ser humano " - Tazuna pensó con asombro y un poco de miedo.

"Awesome mi técnica funcionó! " - Naruto exclamó con alegría y todo el mundo se volvió hacia él con los suyos fijos en él.

" Kit Felicitaciones " - dijo Kurama .

"Se acabó Gato es más que muerto. " - Dijo Kakashi mirando a Naruto de reír. " Así que Zabuza ¿Ha pensado en la propuesta de Naruto? " - Preguntó Kakashi y Zabuza comenzó reflexionando .

Estaba cansado de esta vida y si fue a la hoja tal vez podría ser testigo de que ataque de nuevo. Ese rayo dragón era hermoso.

"Yo iré contigo estoy cansado de esta vida Además no me gustaría estar en el extremo receptor de eso. ". - Zabuza dijo mientras señalaba masiva pieza faltante del puente y Naruto sonrió .

" Por la forma en que Naruto felicidades , esa es una poderosa jutsu facilidad S - Clasificado " - Kakashi dijo feliz que heredó su talento padre.

" Y lo mejor es que su consumo chakra es prácticamente inexistente , ya que el dragón es alimentado por la electricidad natural del cielo " - respondió Naruto y Kakashi asintió.

" Tal vez usted puede enseñar a mí " - dijo Kakashi .

"Se necesita una afinidad muy alta rayo que necesite para manipular la esencia misma de la electricidad y también logran reunir para arriba en el cielo , pero si usted tiene volvería a enseñar a usted nii -san " - dijo Naruto

" Nii -san ? " - Preguntó Zabuza

"Nosotros no somos realmente hermanos , pero estamos lo suficientemente cerca " - dijo Naruto .

" Dobe Exijo que me enseñes ese jutsu " - dijo Sasuke caminando hacia Naruto.

" No" - dijo Naruto con sencillez.

" ¿Qué quieres decir NO Ese poder debe pertenecer a una elite me Uchiha ? " - Dijo Sasuke.

" La razón por la que no te voy a enseñar a usted es porque usted tiene las metas equivocadas venganza y ambición de poder . " - Dijo Naruto y Sasuke caminó de dejar enojado. " El consejo oído hablar de esto " - pensamiento Sasuke.

" Ok home cabeza todos vamos a Tazuna se puede trabajar en paz ahora que Gato está muerto Nosotros probablemente será unos días más ya que Naruto decidió volar el puente. . " - Kakashi dijo mirándolo . Naruto simplemente se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

# # Días después # #

Todo el mundo estaba en la casa de Tazuna maletas para irse. El puente fue completa y la ola empezaba a recuperarse de la tiranía de Gato. Haku se convirtió en un buen amigo de Naruto y Hinata ya que comparten un fondo común. Ambos fueron odiados y perseguidos lejos de lo que contenían éter se trate de un demonio o linaje.

Haku se recuperó muy bien ya Naruto llamó a un fox curación para ayudar a su tratamiento. Naruto Zabuza dio algunas sugerencias y consejos sobre su estilo de espada. Zabuza fue sorpresa cuando se enteró de que Naruto era un Uzumaki, maestros en el arte de la espada.

Kakashi estaba casi anonadado cuando se enteró de Naruto.

( FLASHBACK )

Todo el mundo había llegado a la casa de Tazuna procedente de su batalla. Encontraron que era una buena idea para dejar un poco de respaldo en la casa como dos matones atacaron e intentaron secuestrar a Tsunami e Inari .

Kakashi llamó Naruto una y ambos se dirigieron fuera de la casa en el bosque.

" Por lo tanto , el cuidado de explicar cómo se podía ver Zabuza y Haku en la niebla " - dijo Kakashi .

" Sé que puedo confiar Kakashi- sensei . Mi padre nunca dijo eso . En realidad, yo creo que él nunca le dijo a nadie más que a mi madre. " - Dijo Naruto y activó su Sharingan .

Kakashi ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a tres Tomoe sharingan fuego en los ojos de Naruto . " ¿Cómo puedes tener el sharingan , ni usted madre o padre era Uchiha " - dijo Kakashi .

" En realidad, mi padre era un Uchiha que nunca le dijo a nadie . ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez cómo podía ser tan rápido , es verdad que utilizó la Hirashin sino una persona normal sin ningún tipo de línea de sangre no sería capaz de reaccionar a tiempo a esas velocidades " - explicó Naruto y Kakashi preguntó por qué nunca ponderó esa situación.

" ¿Cuánta gente sabe que usted es un Uchiha ? " - Preguntó Kakashi

"Hasta ahora el viejo, Hinata , Shino , Kurenai- sensei y usted Y estoy feliz que nunca dije a nadie desde que me desperté cuando yo tenía cinco años de lo contrario , probablemente unido al clan Uchiha en la tumba. " - Dijo Naruto envío escalofríos a Kakashi .

" Oh otra cosa " Naruto comenzó "Yo como que copié su Chidori , ya raiton es mi afinidad principal ¿te importa si lo utilizan ? " - Naruto preguntó frotándose la parte posterior de su cabeza tímidamente.

" No tengo ningún problema con eso, además de la chidori fue creado para ser usado en conjunto con el sharingan por lo que te sirve bien . " - Kakashi dijo: " Me pregunto por qué sensei nunca me lo dijo ? " - Kakashi se preguntó en voz alta.

"Es probablemente debido a que era su padre " - dijo Naruto y Kakashi alzó una ceja.

"Mi abuelo era Uchiha Madara " - dijo Naruto y Kakashi se quedó inmóvil oír ese nombre.

" ¿Cómo es posible ? " - Preguntó Kakashi .

" Madara no murió en la batalla contra Hashirama y unos años más tarde, mi padre nació . " - Dijo Naruto.

" Por Dios, con la sangre de esa manera y la forma en que se sabe Naruto será un muy potente adelante " - Kakashi pensó.

" Usted sabe que el consejo estará en su culo cuando se enteran de verdad? " - Preguntó Kakashi .

" No te preocupes, yo ya estudiaba la política y las leyes que sabía que algún día volvería a necesitar. . " - Dijo Naruto riendo. "Esta es la razón por la que pedí el viejo no estar en su equipo. Sabía Sasuke estaría con usted para que usted puede entrenar a su sharingan cuando despertó y me gustaría algún día tener que usarlo y yo no quería siempre se lo cubre con un genjutsu " - explicó Naruto y Kakashi asintió.

"Sólo estoy imaginando el consejo se enfrenta cuando se enteran " - Kakashi dijo riendo " Vamos a ir a casa y descansar Es necesario trabajar en el puente de mañana ya que sopló para arriba. " - Dijo Kakashi y Naruto suspiró .

( FLASHBACK FINAL )

Todo el mundo de la ciudad se reunieron en el puente de despedirse de su héroe . El valiente ninja que mató Gato y liberó a la ola .

" No llores Inari , iré a visitar" - dijo Naruto. Inari se limitó a asentir .

"Toma anciano cuidado" - dijo Naruto a Tazuna .

" Adiós y no se olvide de visitar. " - Dijo Tazuna y todo el mundo asintió y se fue hacia la hoja.

" ¿Qué debemos nombrar el puente? " - Una de las personas que pidieron pueblos

" ¿Qué hay de ' El super genial Tazuna puente '? " - Dijo Tazuna y Tsunami le bonked en la cabeza.

" ¿Qué hay de ' El Gran Puente de Naruto ", ya que fue el que mató Gato y convenció a Inari a luchar por lo que quiere ? " - Tsunami respondió y todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo.

" El gran puente Naruto es " - dijo Tazuna ver todos los permisos .

# # Hokage Oficina 1 día después # #

Todo el mundo estaba en la oficina del Hokage dar su informe de la misión . Dado que su grupo sólo era shinobi se las arreglaron para volver a la hoja mucho más rápido incluso tener que parar varias veces para Sakura pudiera descansar.

"Naruto tiene el mismo talento que su padre " - el hokage pensaba leer sobre su ataque relámpago. Y se volvió hacia el ninja renegado en la sala y comenzar concentrando sus templos .

" Usted me da nada más que papeleo Naruto- kun " - dijo el anciano

" ¿Qué tal esto Dejas Zabuza y Haku unirse a la hoja y yo te digo cómo derrotar papeleo ? " - Dijo Naruto , y en un instante el hokage lanzó dos prohibiciones cabeza a Haku y Zabuza y comenzó a sacudir el hombro de Naruto rogándole que contar. Todo el mundo viendo este sudor cayó .

" Dos palabras " - dijo Naruto Hokage y se centraron en él " Kage Bushin " - dijo. El hokage caminó con calma a su silla , abrió un cajón y sacó un papel que decía "Smash aquí" . Puso el papel sobre la mesa y empezó a golpear la cabeza diciendo "Estúpido , estúpido " .

" Lo permitiré , Zabuza ya que usted es un ninja renegado que tendrá un período de prueba de 6 meses. " - Dijo el Hokage y él asintió con la cabeza .

" Haku ya que no tiene ninguna afiliación pueblo puede unirse a un equipo gennin próxima graduación, ¿qué te parece ? " - Le preguntó .

"En realidad Hokage - sama me gustaría ser médico de combate . Tengo buen conocimiento de veneno y las plantas medicinales. " - Dijo, y reflexionó el Hokage .

" Muy bien , usted puede comenzar en el hospital me va a tener a alguien que te enseñe lo básico, pero usted todavía tiene que estar en un equipo gennin y avanzar a lo menos chunnin hasta que pueda dedicarle tiempo completo. " - Explicó el hokage y ella asintió con la cabeza .

"Todo el mundo despedido " - dijo el Hokage y crear 3 clones de sombra para hacer el papeleo .

" Naruto- kun, ¿qué tal si te llevo a ramen " - dijo el Hokage Naruto y comenzó a saltar en el aire gritando " Ramen, Ramen " .

" Este pueblo es una locura " - dijo Zabuza y Haku asintió.


	12. Misión a la Tierra de la Cascada

Capítulo 12: Misión en tierra de la cascada

La próxima semana después de que todos regresaron de su misión de onda fue sin muchos problemas. El Hokage les dio la semana libre para que pudieran entrenar y descansar y hacer la misión d -rank ocasional. Durante esta semana, Naruto y Hinata entrenados con Zabuza en su kenjutsu y Hinata en Suiton ninjutsu .

Además de la formación con Zabuza también hicieron su entrenamiento normal con Kurenai- sensei , pero no había mucho que podía enseñarles . También Haku se inició en el hospital el aprendizaje de los conceptos básicos de ninjutsu médico. Ella era muy experto en ella.

Naruto Hinata también entrenó desde que comenzó a mostrar una afinidad rayo. Con esta capacitación se comenzó a desarrollar un nuevo estilo de taijutsu que era bastante letal. Un pequeño toque y todo estaba terminado. Este nuevo estilo se podría considerar una mejora sobre el puño que fluye.

Actualmente era alrededor 16:00 y ambos Naruto y Hinata estaban ' descansando ' en el sofá encerrado en una marca espera de la sesión . Naruto estaba en mejores besos de plantación en todo su cuello haciéndola reír . Ella decidió devolver el favor y le volcó la hacía estar en la cima , ella besó profundamente en los labios durante unos segundos y lo dejó aturdido .

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta y Naruto hizo un puchero que arruinó su tiempo a solas .

" Te juro que voy a matar a quien alguna vez llamó " - Naruto murmuró mientras él se levantó y fue hacia la puerta .

" Vamos Naru- kun estaría bien " - dijo Hinata . " Siempre se puede continuar después de que se " - dijo guiñándole un ojo .

Naruto se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa desviada que le dio escalofríos . Naruto abrió la puerta y vio a un ANBU ninja enmascarado de pie .

" ¿Sí? " - Preguntó Naruto .

" El hokage requiere su presencia en la sala del consejo " - el ANBU dice y lo agarró del brazo a punto de llevárselo. Naruto se quitó el brazo de su agarre .

"Vamos a estar allí un momento " - dijo Naruto en un tono frío mirándolo con sus fríos ojos azules . El ANBU asintió Naruto cerró la puerta y volvió a Hinata que estaba esperando.

" Hime Lo sentimos pero el consejo me quiere ¿Quieres venir Es divertido . " - Dijo sonriendo.

"Claro, déjame arrebatarte un abrigo " - contestó ella. Se levantó cogió un abrigo de ambos salieron de la casa. Cuando fuera que ambos shunshined a la torre del Hokage .

# # Hokage Torre del Consejo Room # #

Naruto y Hinata llegaron a la Torre Hokage y se dirigieron hacia la sala del consejo . Cuando llegaron había un ANBU estacionados fuera de la sala de lo custodian . El ANBU abrió la puerta y ambos caminó pulg

El consejo civil inmediatamente comenzó mirándolo y él simplemente lo desechó . Hiashi estaba mirando dagas a Hinata preguntándose qué estaba haciendo aquí .

" ¿Qué haces aquí Hinata ? " - Preguntó Hiashi

" ¿No puedo estar aquí para mi novio ? " - Ella respondió besándolo en la mejilla y conseguir un aspecto desagradable de Hiashi y los civiles .

" Asqueroso, ¿cómo se puede asociar con una de ..." - Hiashi no terminó como un kunai lanzado desde Naruto se alojó en la pared cerca de la cabeza de corte unos pocos pelos y hacer que el hombre congelación .

"Cuidado Hiashi - sama , yo no querría que rompe la ley del Hokage - sama " - dijo Naruto sonriendo. Los Hyuuga eran conocidos por permanecer siempre fresco no importa cómo la situación estresante . Los ojos de todos se abrieron , si quería podía haberlo matado aquí y conocer. Ni siquiera se le vio sacando un kunai .

" Usted me atreve atacar , puedo matar a tu preciosa novia aquí sólo levantar dos dedos " - Hiashi dijo en un tono tranquilo .

" Usted podría intentar , pero que le cayó al suelo muerto ante sus dedos estaban aún en el sello del tigre . " - Naruto dijo con calma-.

" ¿Es una amenaza ? " - Hiashi preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

" No, sólo una advertencia Si haces algo para hacerle daño , y en este caso, que se dice que la masacre de Hyuuga , excepto que sólo mataría a la casa principal, ya que todos ellos son arrogantes. " - Dijo Naruto y todo el mundo se quedó sin aliento y simplemente Hiashi frunció el ceño . Él tendría su venganza , pero no ahora , tratando de calmar la situación antes de que avergonzó a sí mismo aún más.

" ¿Cómo puedes tener armas en aquí El ANBU exterior debería haber hecho que no haya armas estaban permitidos en esta lista? " - Dijo Hiashi . El Hokage sólo observaba la interacción con fascinación. Aquí se trataba de un niño de 14 años meando fuera del consejo, se divertía como el infierno por lo que acabo de ver .

"Ver estas pequeñas cosas " - . Naruto dijo y mostró sus muñecas bandas "En estas bandas muñecas Tengo algunas juntas de almacenamiento para kunai , shurikens y senbons Es mucho más fácil de llevar una bolsa , además de que no es mi culpa que el ANBU dejase ' t comprobarlo ellos "- Naruto explicó .

"Además de que no entiendo por qué impedir que las armas de aquí, pero se deja en shinobi sin restringir su chakra Chakra es el arma definitiva del shinobi, sin ella no somos nada más que la población civil. " - Dijo Naruto y todos reflexionó .

" Él tiene un punto en el que sabes ? " - Shikaku preguntó retóricamente y pocos asintió.

" Eso no es lo que le llamamos aquí " - Uno de los civiles , dijo .

" Antes de empezar se puede saber lo que está haciendo Sasuke aquí ? " - Preguntó Naruto y todo el mundo lo miró preguntándose cómo se las arregló para sentir su chakra. Sasuke salió de la smirking sombras.

" ¿Cómo sabías que estaba allí dobe ? " - Preguntó Sasuke

"Todo el mundo parece que no deja olvidar que soy un sensor " - dijo Naruto suspirando. "Oye viejo , así que ... " - Naruto no pudo terminar .

" Mostrar respeto a la mocosa hokage " - dijo Hiashi .

"Bien, Hokage - sama me preguntaba la razón por la que me llamaste " - dijo Naruto.

" Eso me gustaría saber también. " - El hokage respondió mirando el consejo civil que estaba un poco nervioso .

"Estamos aquí para que Naruto -san puede enseñar Uchiha- sama que un rayo jutsu que utilizó en su última misión " - uno de los civiles y dijo Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

"Lo siento, no enseñarlo es un S -Rank jutsu de mi propia creación, por lo que me pertenece y yo el único que puede elegir a quién enseñar que lo haga. " - Dijo Naruto y la parte civil estalló en protestas . Naruto simplemente esperó a que se calmen .

" Ustedes deben estar orgullosos de enseñar el Uchiha- sama . " - El banshee rosa gritó . Su nombre era Sakiri y ella era la madre de Sakura.

"No te entiendo , hace un par de semanas se quejaba de mí convertirse en un ninja y uno de los que contrató dos jonins para asesinarme y ahora quieres que yo le enseño " - dijo Naruto y el lado shinobi se congeló cuando oyeron que intentaron para asesinarlo.

" ¿Podría aclarar el intento de asesinato Naruto- san" - Shibi dijo . Aburame Shibi era el padre de Shino y el actual jefe del Clan Aburame .

" La noche después de la graduación gennins , un miembro de la parte civil llamado Tuno Konta contrató dos jonin matarnos. Se las arreglaron para entrar en mi casa durante la noche y trató de apuñalar a nosotros. Pero yo las sentía y mató a uno de ellos mientras restricción al otro y lo entrega a la hokage " . - Explicó Naruto.

" ¿Nosotros? " - Shibi preguntó .

" Hinata vive conmigo " - explicó Naruto y Hiashi pensó que su hija no podía caer más bajo . "Después de que la persona que los contrató fue ejecutado por un intento de ataque a una hoja de ninja . " - Explicó Naruto.

" Ah, y sólo para que le avise si lo intenta de nuevo , ya me protegí mi casa con unos sellos de seguridad por lo que si alguien trata de irrumpir en ella tendrán una desagradable sorpresa " - dijo Naruto sonriendo maliciosamente y dando a los civiles escalofríos .

"Estamos recibiendo de tema , exigimos que enseñe el jutsu de Uchiha- sama " - dijo Sakiri llegar al punto de la reunión.

" Ya le dije que no lo haré , es mi creación, por ejemplo. " - Dijo Naruto y se volvió hacia Hiashi "La técnica kaiten no requiere ningún tipo de línea de sangre así que cualquiera podía aprender ¿Por qué no enseñar a los ninjas general. ? " - Preguntó Naruto .

" Esta técnica es secreto del Clan Hyuuga , pero me pregunto cómo sabe usted de eso " - dijo Hiashi entrecerrando los ojos.

" Hime " - dijo Naruto y Hinata se dirigió al centro de la habitación y empezó a girar la mínima Kaiten impulsados por lo que no destruyó nada.

" Cómo te atreves a usar una técnica de la rama principal de la Hyuuga " - Hiashi gritó levantándose y finalmente perder los estribos y alzando dos dedos para activar el sello maldito de Hinata . Naruto ver esto corrió hacia adelante con velocidad cegadora y cerró las dos manos en el pecho Hiashi diciendo "Sello Chakra" la aplicación de un chakra restringir sello con la mano izquierda y diciendo "Sello Paralysis " la aplicación de un sello que se detenga todo movimiento de Hiashi le congela en el lugar con su mano derecha.

De repente ANBU apareció en la sala con las espadas desenvainadas y apuntó al cuello de Naruto.

Todos los ojos desorbitados a cabo en los hechos ocurridos hace apenas unos segundos . La Hokage estaba simplemente disfrutando de su vida. Velocidad de Naruto era fenomenal como su trabajo con los sellos , sólo un maestro sello experto podría aplicar sellos con las manos.

Naruto activó su Kamui con su sharingan oculto y simplemente caminó a través de la Anbu y su espada hacia Hinata . Anbu sólo lo vio caminar letradamente a través de ellos como si fuera un fantasma.

"Te dije que las reuniones del Consejo son divertidos " - dijo Naruto y Hinata se rió mientras todo el mundo miraba a la pareja.

" Naruto- kun , retire los sellos de Hiashi " - dijo el Hokage y Naruto obedeció y se quitó los sellos de él.

" Y Hiashi , abstenerse a sí mismo de las acciones perturbadoras " - concluyó el Hokage . Hiashi continuó mirando a la pareja soltando poco de KI que ni siquiera les afecta .

"Ahora , no voy a enseñar a Sasuke por tres razones " - Naruto comenzó " Primero: Él no se lo merece , es un chico arrogante que piensa que todos deben arrodillarse ante él Segundo: Se necesita una afinidad muy alta rayo . ser capaz de utilizarlo , su afinidad tiene que estar en el mismo nivel que la afinidad por el agua de Nidaime pero en este caso para que el rayo Tercero: yo soy un shinobi lo que no tienen autoridad sobre mí " - Naruto concluyó . .

Sasuke ver esto hervía dientes mientras Naruto estaba explicando . " Usted no merece ese poder y que todo el mundo debe arrodillarse ante los Uchiha " - dijo Sasuke y Naruto corrió con un kunai . Lado Naruto le acercó y le puso en un estrangulamiento , después de unos segundos se le cayó al suelo inconsciente .

" Lo has matado , ANBU matar al demonio " - Sakiri gritó y Naruto simplemente suspiró .

" Él es sólo inconsciente. Por mucho que lo odio no lo mataría sólo por su temperamento. " - Explicó Naruto. " Y su culto para el Uchiha será tu perdición un día. Cuidado para explicar cómo se las arregló para sacar un kunai de su bolsa ? " - Preguntó Naruto . Nadie respondió . El consejo shinobi no le gustó mucho la del Uchiha , él era un idiota arrogante, pero los civiles mimar su cada demanda.

" Naruto- san, estamos de acuerdo en que jutsu es suya y sólo usted debe elegir a quién enseña a" - Shibi dijo .

" Gracias, Aburame - san. " - Dijo Naruto feliz de que esto había terminado, pero él saltó aún podía tener un poco de diversión con nadie más.

"Sin embargo , ¿podría explicar los requisitos y desventajas del Jutsu para la clasificación " - Shibi dijo . Ese jutsu podría muy bien ser un Kinjutsu .

" No es un problema . Para empezar a utilizar este ataque necesita una alta afinidad rayo porque es necesario para poder sacar la energía del campo electromagnético de la Tierra. Una vez que logran reunir lo suficiente de ella en el mismo lugar , las nubes se forman y create truena . Una vez hecho esto puedo manipular el trueno y redirigirlo al enemigo. Debido a la utilización de la energía de la naturaleza en vez de chakra el ataque es extremadamente más potente. el único inconveniente es que después de usarlo sólo se puede utilizar en el mismo lugar al cabo de unos minutos para que la energía del campo puede estabilizar " - explicó Naruto y todo el mundo pensó en la posibilidad de que el jutsu , podría derribar fácilmente un edificio o destruir a un pequeño ejército .

" Usted es experto Naruto- san, mi hijo tenía razón sobre ti " - dijo Shibi y Naruto asintió con la cabeza .

" ¿Podemos dejar saber? " - Preguntó Naruto y ver el hokage asintiendo comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación hasta que oyeron uno de los civiles que susurran "Demon ", pero todo el mundo lo escuchó .

" Por el amor de kami cómo diablos puedo demostrar que yo no soy el Kyuubi ? " - Preguntó Naruto pero todo el mundo se quedó callado . Naruto decidió asustar a la mierda de ellos y dijo: " Oh, yo conozco un camino" y todo el mundo se animó .

" Hey Kyuubi despertar" - dijo Naruto a Kurama , pero en voz alta para que todos lo oyera . Todo el mundo se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo , pero los civiles eran todas las balas sudoración .

" ¿Qué quieres kit? " - Kurama preguntó .

" ¿Qué tal si jugamos con ellos por poco , simplemente no matar a nadie " - Naruto pensamiento y Kurama sonrieron .

" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu " - dijo Naruto hizo un un único clon . En el clon Kurama tomó el control . Sus ojos se pusieron rojos con ranuras verticales sangre, sus marcas de bigotes se hizo más pronunciada y sus teethes convirtieron colmillos.

" Bueno, hola " - el Kyuubi dijo en voz muy oscuro asustar a la mierda de todo el mundo en el ámbito civil . El Hokage ya sabía de él ayudando Naruto pero el lado shinobi era un poco cansado.

"K -K- Kyuubi ? " - Preguntó Sakiri

" Señor Kyuubi patético mortal " - dijo el Kyuubi y Sakiri encogido en su silla mirando fijamente nuevo Naruto transformado.

" ¿Tienes hambre ? " - Preguntó Naruto

" Podría comer " - contestó Kyuubi .

" Puede comenzar con el alma en pena de color rosa " - dijo Naruto y Sakiri comenzó a temblar y se desmayó. Naruto viendo este sudor cayó . " Se desmayó , elige otro " , - dijo.

" Oh, olvídalo voy a comer a todos" - dijo Kyuubi y usar un henge discreto transforma en un zorro de tamaño medio con nueve colas y la piel de naranja. Él caminó tranquilamente hacia el lado civil . El resto simplemente observó cómo uno a uno cada uno en el ámbito civil se desmayó y permaneció allí en el suelo babeando .

" Eso fue divertido " - dijo el Kyuubi Naruto y hacer reír a Hinata mientras que todo el mundo sólo el sudor cayó .

" Nos vamos , nos vemos mañana jiji " - dijo Naruto y salió de la habitación.

" Me gusta su estilo " - dijo Tsume . Ella era el jefe del clan Inuzuka y la madre de Kiba . "* Sniff Sniff * ¿qué es ese olor? " - Preguntó ella

" Creo que lo sé . Sigh , ¿quién demonios les lleva a casa? " - Preguntó el Hokage y en un instante todo el lado ninja desapareció.

" ¿Acaso Minato les enseñe la Hirashin ? " - Preguntó el hokage en sus pensamientos.

# # Con nuestra pareja favorita # #

"Te lo dije , las reuniones del Consejo son divertidos " - dijo Naruto riendo .

" ¿Cómo se siente Usted no vio a su padre desde que expulsó ? " - Dijo Naruto.

. " Estoy bien Él ya no significa nada para mí , nunca fue realmente un padre, creo que nunca llegué a amarlo. " - Dijo ella con tristeza . "Además de que tengo ahora y eso es todo lo que necesito " - dijo besándolo en la mejilla y se envolvió alrededor de su brazo , con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

" Vamos a continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo ? " - Preguntó Naruto recordar lo que estaban haciendo antes de salir .

"¿Está seguro ? " - Hinata susurró con voz burlona. Naruto cogió su estilo nupcial y el hogar shunshined .

# # Días después # #

Equipo 8 estaba en camino a la torre Hokage para obtener una nueva misión. Su semana de descanso había terminado y ahora estaban listos para misiones reales. No más de esas tristes misiones D- rangos. Durante el resto de la semana Naruto aprendió algunos jutsus rayos de Kakashi .

( FLASHBACK )

Naruto caminaba hacia el equipo 7 campos de entrenamiento desde que se estableció una sesión de entrenamiento con Kakashi . Naruto esperó unos minutos, pero luego recordó la mala costumbre de Kakashi de llegar a ninguna cita tarde.

Naruto extendió sus sentidos y encontró Kakashi unos pocos cientos de metros de distancia. Caminó hacia él y lo encontró mirando a la Piedra Memorial. Naruto se acercó a él , pero Kakashi ni siquiera lo notó ya que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

" Por lo tanto " - dijo Naruto Kakashi sorprendente "aquí es donde usted pasa su tiempo " - Naruto continuó en voz baja al ver los nombres de sus padres en la piedra. La lápida es un monumento en Konoha , donde están escritos los nombres de shinobi muertos en acción , un recuerdo de su sacrificio para proteger su casa.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos minutos hasta que Naruto habló . " Usted no debe vivir en el pasado"

"Lo sé, pero no puedo olvidar mis acciones pasadas. Si no fuera tan arrogante en ese entonces que él todavía estaría vivo. " - Dijo Kakashi . " Soy el último de mi equipo gennin , mi mejor amigo, Obito , murió para salvarme , Rin sacrificó forzando que la mate y sensei murió derrotar al Kyuubi ... En sus momentos finales Prometí Obito me haría cargo del Rin y me fallaron " - dijo Kakashi casi romperse.

"No se puede proteger a todos, incluso yo sé que lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de hacer lo mejor igual que usted, yo haría cualquier cosa para proteger a las personas que me importan , pero no puede estar allí para todos. . " - Dijo Naruto

" Siento que es mi culpa " - dijo Kakashi .

" Ha intentado lo mejor posible, no se podía pedir más. Es hora de dejar ir ... " - Naruto dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro y poco a poco alejándose de irse. Sería mejor dejarlo en paz después de su charla.

" Tal vez su derecho , he habitaba en el pasado el tiempo suficiente " - Kakashi pensó mirando por última vez en la piedra. "Prometo sensei voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para proteger y guiar a su hijo " - pensó sonriendo y se alejó de ella en dirección a Naruto.

"Espera Naruto, yo creía que teníamos una sesión de entrenamiento " - Kakashi gritó haciendo Naruto parar y girar hacia él. " Tal vez mi charla hizo bien " - Naruto pensó.

" Vamos a conseguir esto comenzó , yo voy a enseñar algunos jutsus relámpago , tengo un montón " - Kakashi dijo levantando su diadema y mostrando su sharingan .

" Kakashi- sensei , me pregunto por qué no se puede deshabilitar su sharingan " - dijo Naruto.

"Es porque no soy un Uchiha y no puedo cancelar el chakra que fluye en el ojo " - Kakashi respondió .

" Tal vez el ojo a su consumo por la fuerza chakra para permanecer activa . " - Naruto reflexionó durante unos segundos y dijo: " Tal vez pueda solicitar un sello en su ojo que le permite cortar la alimentación de chakra que permite totalmente que usted vea " normalmente " , pero aún así ser capaz de volver a activar el sharingan " .

" ¿En serio? " - Kakashi preguntó con incredulidad . Si pudiera , sería bueno , que no ha visto nada con el ojo izquierdo en el año fuera de las batallas. Además de que retiraría su punto ciego cuando no utilice el sharingan .

" Soy bastante bueno con sellos Veré lo que puedo hacer. Vamos a empezar ... " - Dijo Naruto y activó su Sharingan .

"Primero voy a mostrar esta" Raiton - Chain Lightning " - Kakashi dijo haciendo un kage Casquillo . Kakashi cerró su mano derecha con la mano izquierda del clon y cuando se iban a separar se crea una fina línea de raiton chakra. Tanto Kakashi y su clon corrió hacia un árbol cortado limpiamente .

" Wow eso es un A -rank jutsu " - dijo Naruto ojo vertiginoso y Kakashi sonrió . Su sensei era siempre para aprender nuevos jutsu .

" La siguiente es la versión final de mi chidori , se llama Raikiri ( Chidori ) . En lugar de reunir chakra de rayo en la palma de tu mano, envolviendo su mano en ella . De esta manera se aumenta el poder penetrante de la mano que hace es posible perforar ni slice nada. Esto es por qué se llama Raikiri , porque lo usé para cortar a través de un rayo. Esta técnica requiere de un mayor control sobre su chakra elemento y es una técnica de S -Rank . " - Explicó Kakashi . ( A / N: Raikiri es como ataque Raikage Sandaime )

( FLASHBACK FINAL )

# # Mission Asignación Room # #

Llegaron a la sala de la misión y vieron la configuración tradicional. El Hokage en el centro de la mesa con Iruka , a su izquierda . También en la sala , cerca del borde de la mesa, era una niña. Era alrededor de la edad de Naruto. Llevaba un clip en el pelo verde en un color que hacía juego con sus ojos de color naranja .

Su traje de ninja consistía en una camisa blanca de mangas cortas con red debajo de la armadura , brazaletes blancos largos y cortos de rejilla con un delantal blanco falda corta encima. Su protector de la frente se lleva en su brazo derecho.

Naruto miró conseguir una sensación extraña de ella. El Hokage Naruto simplemente observaba el análisis de la niña.

" Naruto, es de mala educación mirar fijamente " - Kurenai frunció el ceño a la rubia. Shino se mantuvo estoico como siempre.

" Kit, me estoy poniendo una lectura de chakra demonio de ella, es el Jinchuuriki del Nanabi . " - Kurama dijo, y Naruto asintió con la cabeza .

" Encantado de conocerte Seven , soy Uzumaki Naruto" - dijo Naruto y todos se preguntaban a qué se refería llamándola siete.

"Encantado de conocerte también Nine , estoy Fuu " - contestó ella , y ambos equipos 8 y Iruka miró a la joven cuando ella llamó Naruto nueve. Al ver que Naruto llamó siete que sólo podía significar que ella también era un Jinchuuriki . ¿Quién se daría cuenta ?

" Así que el hombre viejo, supongo que la misión implica Fuu ? " - Preguntó Naruto y el Hokage se rió entre dientes .

"La misión que tengo para ti es un B -rank debido a su importancia en lugar de peligro " - . El hokage comenzó "La misión es ir a la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada y negociar acuerdos comerciales Fuu aquí, se acompañará a la aldea ya que es difícil de encontrar " - concluyó el Hokage .

El hokage cogió el libro y lo lanzó a Kurenai y dijo: " Ahí están los detalles de la misión . "

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y preguntó: "¿ Usted fija esto ¿no? "

"Pensé que le gustaría conocer a otro jinchuuriki como tú" - respondió el anciano- .

" Te lo agradezco " - dijo Naruto y se volvió hacia Fuu " Así que vamos a dirigir hacia fuera , quiero ver tu pueblo " - dijo Naruto.

». Antes de separarse preparamos para una misión de una semana se reúnen en la puerta oeste , en una hora " - dijo Kurenai y todo el mundo salió de la habitación .

# # West Gate 1 hora más tarde # #

Alrededor de una hora más tarde todo el mundo estaba listo en la puerta. Después de que firmaran sus formas de liberación que abandonaron el pueblo que viaja a shinobi ritmo hacia la aldea de Fuu .

Su viaje fue tranquilo . Fueron atacados por unos matones de bajo nivel , nada que no podían manejar .

" Así que Fuu , lo que es como tu pueblo ? " - Preguntó Naruto y Fuu tiene un poco indeciso .

"Lo único que puedo decir es que es hermosa " - respondió Fuu . "Lo que más me gusta es que tiene las más bellas puestas de sol " - explicó ella y Naruto asintió con la cabeza .

" Otra cosa es que , la atmósfera de mi pueblo tiende a un poco húmedo de las cascadas , así que es perfecto para encontrar nuevos errores " - concluyó.

"Bichos ?" - Preguntó Shino subiendo y ceja.

" Oh, eso es correcto. Usted es del Clan Aburame que se especializa en los insectos no? " - Preguntó ella y Shino asintió. " Un efecto secundario de que yo sea el Jinchuuriki del Nanabi es que me puedo comunicar con los insectos y los utilizan como un arma " - explicó.

" Por cierto , ¿cómo es la Nanabi ? " - Preguntó Naruto

"Si quieres podemos abrir un canal" - preguntó Fuu y Naruto asintió con la cabeza . Kurama abrió el canal y que fueron arrastrados a lo que parecía ser una habitación muy oscura y en el centro la luz se hizo .

Pocos segundos después, dos figuras aparecieron en la habitación. El primero de ellos parecía ser un insecto gigante con cuernos y alas y en la parte superior de su cabeza era Fuu . El otro era un zorro grande las nueve colas y la piel de naranja y en la parte superior de su cabeza era Naruto.

" Choumei tiempo sin verte " - dijo Kurama .

"Ha sido un tiempo Kurama " - Choumei respondió . " Usted sabe, yo nunca pensé en verte amigable con su contenedor" - Choumei dijo sonriendo.

" Ríete si quieres. Pero se vuelve aburrido de ser sellado por cien años y necesito algo para entretenerme , además del kit no está mal. " - Kurama respondió .

" Usted toda la razón yo no soy malo" - respondió Naruto y el Kyuubi usa de sus colas y lo derribó de su cabeza y envió estrellándose contra el suelo .

" Usted sigue siendo un mocoso " - dijo Kurama y Fuu rió . Naruto simplemente metió la pinza a Kurama. " Damn furball " - murmuró.

"Se estaba bien visto bueno hasta la próxima vez. " - Dijo Kurama y ambos salió de sus paisajes mentales .

"Lo que pasó Naruto Ambos espaciados ? " - Preguntó Kurenai .

" Estábamos hablando entre nosotros con el Kyuubi y Nanabi , no se han visto en un par de años " - dijo Naruto y ver la mirada confusa de Kurenai Fuu decidió elaborar .

" Jinchuurikis pueden crear un vínculo mental con otros Jinchuurikis y hablar a través de nuestra mente. " - Fuu explicado y todos asintieron.

# # Unas horas más tarde , cerca del pueblo Cascada # #

Equipo 8 y Fuu estaban llegando a la entrada del pueblo , cuando el instinto de Naruto comenzó a hacer que salte ligeramente fuera de la sorpresa.

"¿Qué pasa Naruto- kun ? " - Hinata preguntó preocupado . No había hablado mucho después de lo que dijo Naruto.

" Naruto- kun es que es tu novia ? " - Fuu bromeó querer los detalles jugosos .

" Ella no es más que tengo la sensación de tres firmas chakra viene hacia a alta velocidad, todo nivel jonin " - dijo Naruto y todo el mundo se puso en posición. " Fuu ¿cuál es su rango? " - Preguntó Naruto .

"Estoy nivel gennin solo, pero si uso el chakra de nanabi estoy cerca de nivel chunnin pero no puedo controlarlo pasó dos colas " - explicó ella y Naruto asintió con la cabeza .

" Puede que no sean los enemigos , sin embargo vamos a tomar precauciones " - dijo Naruto y Kurenai se hizo cargo .

" Puesto que son 3 jonin tendremos que separarnos. Naruto, puedes tomar uno por ti mismo? " - Preguntó Kurenai y Naruto asintió con la cabeza .

"He tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga , y si es necesario puedo usar el chakra del Kyuubi " - Naruto respondió .

" Entonces Naruto toma uno , Hinata y Shino la otra y yo y Fuu tomará el último " - Kurenai ordenó .

Momentos más tarde, tres figuras salieron del bosque y saltó en frente del equipo 8 y Fuu .

La cifra media que parecía ser el líder llevaba un traje de cuerpo completo sin mangas que era todo negro con los laterales son morado claro . Tenía el pelo verde y ojos morados. Los otros dos llevaban la misma ropa que consistía en traje negro de cuerpo completo y encima una camisa de manga mitad morado claro con cinturón negro en su cintura. Los rostros estaban completamente cubiertos por un antifaz negro que revela sólo los ojos . Sin embargo lo que los tres tenían en común era la hitaiate que tenía el diseño de una nota musical.

" ¿Quién es usted y qué es lo que quieres ? " - Kurenai pidió mantener su guardia en alto .

"Mi nombre es Rokushoo Aoi y estamos aquí para tomar su " - dijo señalando a Fuu . Como él dijo que todo el mundo tuvo una formación defensiva a su alrededor. ( A / N: En este fanfic Aoi unió Oto lugar de Ame ) .

" Rokushoo Aoi eres un nukenin de la aldea de la hoja " - dijo Kurenai .

" ¿Qué quieres de mí y no me reconoce el símbolo de hitaiate ? " - Preguntó Fuu .

" Somos de la Aldea Oculta de sonido y queremos que usted porque usted es el guardián de la Eiyu no Mizu ( Héroe del Agua) " - Aoi dijo preparándose para tomar por la fuerza si es necesario.

"El agua héroe ? " - Preguntó Naruto . Fuu era un poco reacio , pero decidió que decirles , ya que lo más probable es ayudarla .

"El agua del héroe es un agua especial que sólo existe en nuestro pueblo y es considerado una bebida prohibida. El agua le da al usuario , cuando se consume , un enorme impulso en chakra. El agua se multiplica por diez veces la salida chakra usuarios , sin embargo, reduce . su vida nuestro antepasado utilizó para defender a nuestro pueblo cuando sea necesario y la razón por la que me quieren es porque soy el guardián de la fuente " - . Fuu explicado y equipo 8 ojos se abrieron . Multiplicando por diez veces la producción chakra es algo de energía. Pero ningún poder viene sin costo.

" Bueno, usted no está recibiendo Fuu " - dijo Naruto y dio un paso adelante.

" Un poco de gennin valiente es usted? " - Aoi sonrió y retiró su espada.

Los ojos de Naruto se ensanchó cuando vio la espada . "Esa es la raijin no ken ( espada del Dios Trueno ) " - dijo Naruto y Kurenai se preguntó cómo pudo la espada del Nidaime terminar en oto posesión .

" Basta ya de esto, si no se rinden a la chica tomaremos por la fuerza " - dijo Aoi .

. " No estamos dejarla ir así que eso significa que luchamos Kurenai- sensei tomaré Aoi causa de la espada , mi afinidad debe hacer bien en contra de él" - dijo Naruto . Él canaliza chakra de su sello almacenamiento y en un puf de humo estaba en su derecho a su chokuto . Él canaliza chakra raiton a través de él y comenzó a brillar con un aura de color azul claro alrededor.

# # Naruto vs Aoi # #

Los grupos se separaron , hasta que sólo quedó Aoi y Naruto. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro antes de que nadie hizo ningún movimiento .

"Tienes mucha cara para mirarme en la batalla con la espada que soy invencible. " - Aoi dijo sonriendo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y dijo: " Eres demasiado exceso de confianza . Shinobi No es invencible , siempre habrá alguna debilidad o error vamos a hacer " .

Aoi lanzó hacia adelante con la intención de matar al rubio molesto. Él trajo su espada con la barra vertical, tratando de matarlo con un movimiento rápido . Sin embargo Naruto bloqueó la raijin con su propia espada y ambos lucharon por el dominio que lleva a un punto muerto.

" ¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¿Cómo se puede bloquear esta espada como esa? " - Preguntó Aoi enojarse . Su espada debía ser el arma más poderosa que existe.

. " Como he dicho que nadie es invencible y que la espada no es todopoderoso Mi espada está hecha de metal chakra y tengo una gran afinidad hacia el rayo toma mi espada casi a la par con la suya " - Naruto explicó sonriendo y mear fuera Aoi .

" Senbon Shower" - Aoi dijo y cogió su paraguas y lo tiró en el aire. El paraguas comenzó a girar y lanzó grandes cantidades de senbons hacia Naruto. Naruto no veía manera de esquivar a todos ellos y fue a través de unos sellos de la mano " Doton - Doryuuheki (Wall Tierra) " - dijo Naruto y la tierra se levantó del suelo el bloqueo de la senbon .

" Usted no está mal para un gennin " - dijo Aoi .

" Gennin sólo de nombre " - dijo Naruto sonriendo y pasando a través de más sellos de la mano .

" Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu ( técnica de Gran bola de fuego ) " - dijo Naruto y envió una bola de fuego hacia Aoi . Él simplemente trajo su espada hacia arriba y hacia abajo en una barra que cortar a través de la bola de fuego haciéndolo desaparecer .

Aoi corrió hacia Naruto , pero esta vez se canaliza chakra de la espada y trató de sorprender Naruto. La espada envió una onda de choque hacia Naruto que se mantuvo firme sin moverse un centímetro. Aoi se rió pensando que tiene Naruto , pero calló rápidamente cuando vio a Naruto conseguir conmocionado pero de pie allí como si nada estuviera pasando .

" H- ¿cómo puede estar allí ? " - Preguntó Aoi .

" Me dijo que tengo una afinidad muy alta rayo. Cubriendo mi cuerpo externo con chakra, cualquier ataque relámpago que he recibido es ineficaz. Básicamente cualquier cosa inferior a S -Rank jutsu u otro muy bien concentrado soy inmune a los ataques relámpago . Esa es la razón por la que decidí luchar contigo " - explicó Naruto y Aoi hervían los dientes.

" No importa que voy a matar a usted de todos modos " - dijo Aoi y una vez más trató de recortar Naruto , pero él bloqueó de nuevo y dio un salto atrás .

"Vamos a ver lo que puede hacer sin su preciosa espada " - dijo Naruto y activó su ems . Sería la primera vez que utiliza la larga distancia de esta .

" Kamui " - dijo Naruto y se centró en la espada . Momentos después apareció lo que parecía ser una pequeña grieta, chupando la espada en él y cierre. Aoi sólo vio como la espada quedó literalmente succionado y se le escapa .

" Bastardo , ¿dónde enviar la espada ? " - Preguntó Aoi conseguir seriamente cabreado por él.

" Tomé la espada y la intención de llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha a donde pertenece . " - Explicó Naruto. "Es hora de terminar con esto, tengo que ir a ver cómo el resto de mi equipo está haciendo " .

Naruto corrió hacia adelante y como él esperaba Aoi no podía hacer mucho sin la espada. Aoi siguió el camino que la mayoría de los usuarios Kekkei Genkai hacen, se centran simplemente en eso y piensan que son invencibles .

Naruto llevó su espada para una barra vertical, haciendo bloque Aoi con un kunai y saltar a la derecha. " Kage Shuriken no Jutsu ( Shuriken Shadow Clone ) " - dijo Naruto y envió cinco shurikens que se multiplicaron a 100. Aoi trajo su paraguas y bloqueado a todos.

Aoi correr hacia él y antes de que Naruto podría darse cuenta de que fue apuñalado en la espalda con un kunai . Aoi sonrió hasta que ' Naruto ' disipó en una luz azul que envía una ráfaga de chakra raiton través Aoi lo chocante . Aoi se quedó ligeramente espasmos mientras miraba a Naruto.

Aoi apenas esquivó la mano de Naruto , ya que se levantó del suelo y trató de atraparlo. " Suiton - Teppoudama ( Bullet Agua ) " - Aoi y enviaron algunas balas hacia Naruto que fue golpeado con tres de ellos , dos en el pecho y uno en la pierna dejándolo en el suelo agarrándose el dolor.

Aoi se acercó a Naruto a punto de acabar con él con un kunai . Él la bajó y cortó el cuello. Aoi sonrió hasta que Naruto fumaba en el humo y de repente se quedó inmóvil sin poder moverse. Sólo vio a Naruto aparece detrás de su espalda y golpeando su mano en la espalda.

" H- ¿cómo? " - Aoi apenas pudo preguntar.

" Usted bajas la guardia . Cuando me golpeó con las balas de agua que pensé que me tenía , sin embargo, cuando se han enviado cambié con un clon y se escondió bajo tierra. Cuando se acercó a matar a mi clon me apareció y puso un sello de parálisis en ti " - dijo Naruto y Aoi sólo maldijo su suerte al ser derrotado por un simple joven de 14 años .

" Ahora que ya no puede moverse usted contestará a algunas preguntas antes de tomar de nuevo a la hoja. " - Dijo Naruto y caminó en dirección Aoi antes de pie a unos centímetros delante de él.

" ¿Qué quiere el agua para ? " - Naruto le preguntó en un tono carente de emoción mirando Aoi con sus fríos ojos azules que parecían reflejar el alma de Aoi sobre ellos .

" Como le diría cualquier cosa " - Aoi se burló y Naruto simplemente sonrió .

" Vamos a pasar un buen rato y luego" - dijo Naruto lamiendo los labios de una manera típica Anko dándole escalofríos .

" Kit Maldita sea, ¿cuándo aprendiste eso? " - Kurama preguntó sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud.

"Cuando se tiene kage Casquillo junto con el sharingan que le otorga la memoria fotográfica que están obligados a aprender unas cuantas cosas y has olvidado que he leído casi toda la biblioteca de Konoha . " - Explicó Naruto y cortar la alimentación de la decisión de centrarse sobre Aoi primero .

Naruto activó su sharingan pero sólo le dio escalofríos . Aoi no se movería . " Vamos a tratar este" Magen - Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu (Técnica de fuego del infierno ) "- dijo Naruto atrapando Aoi en una ilusión que le dio la idea de ser quemado vivo . Esto continuó durante unos minutos y, sin embargo Aoi no se rompería .

"T - Eso por sí solo no va a cortar " - dijo Aoi débilmente . Incluso pensé que no sucumbir a la ilusión que se vio debilitada por el mismo.

. " Me pregunto por qué no quieres hablar Quiero decir, usted va a Konoha todos modos , ¿por qué no hacerlo más fácil para usted " - dijo Naruto tratando de racionalizar con él .

"No es Konoha me temo " - respondió Aoi y Naruto subió una ceja.

" Hey Kurama no puedo usar Tsukuyomi , sin embargo, me puedes echar una mano ? " - Preguntó Naruto

"Por supuesto , estoy siempre listo para un poco de diversión " - Kurama dijo sonriendo. Naruto desactivó su sharingan y canaliza chakra del Kyuubi a sus ojos convirtiéndolos en rojo con ranuras verticales negras sangre.

Naruto miró a Aoi y de pronto fue arrastrado en la mente de Naruto. Aoi se preguntó dónde estaba , hasta que se encontró con las puertas de acero encajadas que parecían estar destinado a guardar algo bajo llave. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento se estremece enviados como las puertas estaban totalmente abiertas. Aoi miró en el interior sólo para ver dos ojos rojos que brillan en la oscuridad. Los ojos fueron aumentando en tamaño como una figura puede verse que se acerca .

Unos segundos más tarde la cifra se reveló a Aoi haciéndole congelar en su lugar. Frente a él había un zorro naranja con nueve colas remolino . Delante de él estaba el Kyuubi no Yoko , el más poderoso de todos los bijuu .

" Oh, un aperitivo ... Eres demasiado bueno para mí kit " - dijo Kurama caminando lentamente hacia Aoi , quien permaneció en el lugar , pero al parecer perdió el control de su vejiga.

"Te dije que no era un mal tipo " - Naruto respondió simplemente viendo a sí mismo Aoi mojado, literalmente.

Kurama se acercó Aoi lamiendo sus dientes a punto de devorarlo .

" O- Ok voy a t - digo yy- te e- ev - II todo lo k ya sabes " - tartamudeó Aoi no es realmente la gestión para el control de su cuerpo en el momento.

" No fue tan duro ahora era? " - Naruto preguntó retóricamente . " ¿Por qué quiere el agua? " - Preguntó Naruto .

"Fue una misión Nuestro líder de la aldea hace adquirir el agua una misión prioritaria , pero no sé lo que él quiere para . ". - Aoi respondió rápidamente.

"Ya veo, y quién es el líder de su pueblo ? " - Preguntó Naruto .

" Orochimaru, el sannin serpiente " - respondió Aoi y Naruto subió una ceja. " Orochimaru, fundó su propio pueblo interesante , se lo diré al anciano cuando regrese ? " - Pensó Naruto.

" Hay algo más que debería ahora? " - Preguntó Naruto y Aoi rápidamente sacudió la cabeza diciendo que no. Naruto libera de la ilusión y se fue detrás de él dándole un golpe en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente . Naruto liberar la parálisis y aplicarse en lugar de un sello de chakra. Él lo ató con alambre ninja y lo sella en un pergamino estasis para mantenerlo con vida .

" Gracias Kurama " - dijo Naruto.

# # Con los Otros # #

Naruto hizo su camino a la batalla de los demás , justo a tiempo para verlos terminan .

"Naruto , ¿estás bien? " - Preguntó Kurenai

. " Sí, tengo la espada y él está sellado en un pergamino estasis yo me lo llevaré de vuelta a interrogarlo, pero me las arreglé para descubrir que su pueblo está a cargo de Orochimaru . " - Explicó Naruto .

" Orochimaru ? " - Preguntó Kurenai

" Sí , le informaremos jiji cuando llegamos a la aldea " - dijo Naruto " ¿Cómo están todos? " - Preguntó .

"Estamos bien, Shino y Fuu son un poco sin aliento, algunas contusiones y rasguños pero nada importante " - Hinata respondió .

" Vamos al pueblo a descansar y comunicar los detalles " - dijo Kurenai .

# # # # Village Puertas

Equipo 8 conducido por Fuu se acercaba a las puertas de la aldea de la cascada . Llegaron cerca de la puerta y fueron detenidos por dos guardias. Los guardias volvieron a las personas que se acercan y vieron a un equipo de Konoha con Fuu .

" Por lo tanto, usted está de vuelta ya? " - Uno de los guardias le preguntó a Fuu despreciando claramente ella. Ella frunció el ceño , pero asintió con la cabeza . Equipo 8 cogió esto y no estaban contentos , sobre todo Naruto.

"Mi nombre es Yuhi Kurenai , estoy aquí con mi equipo , Aburame Shino , Hyuuga Hinata y Naruto Uzumaki para las negociaciones ", - dijo Kurenai entregarles el pergamino con el sello de la Hokage .

"Welcome to the Village Waterfall" - el mismo guardia dijo y les permitió el paso .

Caminaban hacia el centro de la aldea donde vivía el líder de la aldea . Equipo 8 parecía darse cuenta de que Fuu estaba miradas mismo odio y los insultos ocasionales, Naruto hizo en Konoha .

"Parece que usted también no son del agrado de aquí " - dijo Naruto con tristeza.

"Es el destino de todos Jinchuuriki , todos estamos trataron mal , pero aun así hay algunas personas que nos ven a nosotros y no a la bestia " - Fuu explicó .

" No entiendo por qué la gente no puede ver la diferencia entre un libro y un kunai Estás seres humanos al igual que el resto de nosotros. " - Dijo Hinata .

Naruto se rió entre dientes , pero esa risa estaba llena de ironía y obtuvo miradas confusas de todos. " Jinchuuriki , el poder del sacrificio humano " - Naruto comenzó a recibir la atención de todos . "He pensado mucho sobre esto y cuanto más lo pienso , más me doy cuenta de que ... no somos seres humanos " - dijo Naruto conseguir grito de todos. Incluso el Kyuubi y el Nanabi estaban escuchando .

Naruto metió en actitud de pensamiento antes de continuar " En el momento en el bijuu son sellados en un ser humano , o bien se trata de un recién nacido o un adulto , que están vinculados con él hasta el final de nuestras vidas , ya que si se quita el bijuu desde el host que muere " - dijo Naruto y consiguieron jadeos de todos.

"Es una cosa extraña el bijuu y su ejército . Nosotros no los necesitamos y, sin embargo no podemos vivir sin ellos, el momento en que se encuentran atrapados en nosotros se convierten en parte de nosotros . " - Dijo Naruto y todo el mundo se detuvo y se quedó allí escuchando a la rubia.

" Si unimos fuerzas somos imparable y todavía un pedazo de papel con la tinta puede paralizar , haciéndonos fuerte pero frágil. Una vez que se unen , cada una de las habilidades especiales de ganancia de acogida que ni alguien con Kekkei Genkai puede lograr. Empieza Nuestro chakra cambiando para adaptarse al demonio chakra bijuu por lo que es más fuerte que los demás seres humanos. Así que ya ves , no soy la bestia , pero yo no soy el mismo hombre que yo naciera " . - Naruto concluido y nadie dijo nada . Todo el mundo empezó a caminar y pensar en lo que la rubia había dicho.

" ¿Es verdad ? " - Pensó Fuu .

" El chico tiene razón usted sabe el momento en que usted se convierte en vínculo algo más, porque no eres yo , pero te vuelves diferente de los demás , pero aún no sé qué. . " - Dijo Chomei .

"Kit y yo pensé que eras un mocoso . " - Kurama dijo riendo " ¡Y pensar que podría llegar a algo como esto " - dijo Kurama , pero Naruto sólo asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada. Todo el mundo siguió su camino pensando en lo que dijo la rubia.

# # # # Cascada Tower

Llegaron al centro del pueblo y se detuvieron frente a lo que se suponía que era la torre cascada. Podían ver escaleras que van alrededor del árbol y el árbol en sí fue el edificio.

Se dirigieron a la torre y se detuvieron frente a dos puertas de color rojo que según Fuu llevado a la oficina de Shibuki , el líder de la aldea .

Golpearon y escucharon a alguien decir " Enter" . Equipo 8 y Fuu cumplan rápidamente y abrió la puerta y se encontraron en una pequeña y modesta oficina mirando . Había un auto con los libros , un pequeño sofá, un par de fotos y en la parte de atrás había un escritorio con Shibuki detrás de trabajo .

Shibuki tiene los ojos negros y tiene el pelo largo y castaño , oscuro . También lleva un protector de la frente simboliza su condición de shinobi . Tenía los pantalones grises , una camisa verde y sandalias ninjas

" Oh Fuu -chan bienvenida" - Shibuki dijo sonriendo. Al parecer, era una de las personas Fuu dijo que la trataba bien .

"Hai , misión cumplida Shibuki - sama " - respondió Fuu y salió del camino para que el equipo 8 podría presentarse .

" Gracias por recibirnos Shibuki - sama " - Kurenai comenzó cediendo "Mi nombre es Yuhi Kurenai y este es mi equipo Aburame Shino , Hyuuga Hinata y Naruto Uzumaki " - concluyó ella y todo el mundo se inclinó con respeto.

" No, en absoluto , yo confío en el viaje fue bien ? " - Preguntó Shibuki y captó la vacilación ligeramente en el equipo de Konoha . " ¿Qué pasó? " - Le preguntó .

" Fuimos atacados por Konoha nukenin Rokushoo Aoi con otros dos jonins . Aparentemente eran de una nueva aldea escondida aldea que fue fundada recientemente en el país del arroz . Fueron en pos de mí , y su objetivo era robar el agua héroe. Afortunadamente nos las arreglamos para ganar . Aoi fue capturado , tanto jonin murieron " - Fuu explicó Shibuki y se llevó la mano a la barbilla y se quedó allí el procesamiento de la información.

" ¿Has averiguado por qué lo querían ? " - Shibuki preguntó .

" Me interrogaron a su líder Aoi y al parecer su pueblo se llama la aldea oculta de sonido y su líder es de Konoha Orochimaru nukenin el Sannin Serpiente " - Naruto dio un paso adelante y le explicó .

" Esta es una noticia preocupante". - Shibuki comenzó " El agua es muy peligroso, más aún en las manos de Orochimaru , voy a aumentar la seguridad en las fronteras y en la fuente para asegurarme " - concluyó.

"Tomaremos Aoi para ser interrogado de nuevo en Konoha y le enviaremos la información que encontramos ", - dijo Kurenai .

"Gracias , se lo agradezco " - Shibuki respondió . " Ahora, Kurenai -san vamos a discutir los acuerdos comerciales ? " - Preguntó , y Kurenai asintió.

" Fuu , los acompañan al hotel hasta que terminemos nuestras conversaciones " - dijo Shibuki . Todo el mundo hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación .

# # Alrededor del Village # #

" Tenías razón , este pueblo es increíble " - dijo Naruto mientras caminaban hacia el hotel. El pueblo tenía un tono muy natural para él. Había árboles , hierba y otras plantas por todas partes, incluso en los terrenos era la tierra misma .

" Sí, y parece que tiene muchas especies de insectos diferentes en todo " - dijo Shino observar el pueblo tratando de averiguar los diferentes insectos alrededor .

"¿Eso es lo único que piensas ? Errores ? " - Preguntó Naruto poniendo un poco descolocada .

" Te das cuenta de que los errores son mis armas " - Shino dijo con su voz estoica habitual.

"Sabes Naruto? " - Fuu comenzó . " Puesto que usted nunca ha usado los errores , no te das cuenta lo útiles que son Son excelentes para el espionaje , que pueden robar chakra de los enemigos , envenenar o eliminar el veneno en ti , y muchas otras cosas. " - Explicó Fuu .

"Supongo que es verdad, sin embargo, para la recopilación de información que tengo mi kage Casquillo y envenenan el Kyuubi se encarga de eso " - dijo Naruto y Shino cuenta de que estaba hablando con Fuu sobre ' bichos ' .

"Creo que los dos no dejan de hablar de errores muy pronto. Se hace tarde y es buen tiempo , ¿qué vamos a ver este increíble puesta de sol ? " - Preguntó Naruto .

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que fueras tan romántico ? " - Hinata preguntó retóricamente a besarlo y él arrastrando .

( " Watch v = iHg8vPkQBsg ? " - START)

Y eso hicieron. Se las arreglaron para encontrar un árbol alto . Subieron y se sentaron en la parada con vistas al cielo oscuro y la luz de la aldea muy .

" Ella tiene razón , es hermoso " - dijo Hinata mientras miraba al cielo. El sol se estaba poniendo, sólo el envío de poca luz a la tierra . Las pocas nubes que existían parecía que estaban en llamas. Hinata se introduce de contrabando en el pecho de Naruto apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella en una forma de protección.

"Usted sabe, estos son los momentos son el tesoro más " - dijo Naruto Hinata abrazando más fuerte en él como si él soltó ella escapaba de las manos . "Cuando estás conmigo " - dijo acariciando su pelo sedoso.

"Yo no lo cambiaría por nada de lo que nunca he sido más feliz de lo que soy ahora , contigo. " - Dijo. "Tener aquí conmigo , me hace olvidar todo lo demás, ni siquiera me importa que mi padre me dejó . No podían ser llamados amigos. Si eso significa estar contigo me he dejado mucho antes . " - Ella dijo dándose la vuelta frente a él y mirando fijamente a sus ojos azules y su pelo que parecía brillar tenuemente .

"No me importa el resto del mundo . Usted fue la primera persona que alguna vez me mostró el verdadero amor . " - Dijo Naruto " Y voy a atesorar y te proteja siempre" - dijo haciéndola sonreír . Su aire de color azul oscuro fluía en el viento y parecía brillar como la luna hizo su camino hacia el cielo .

" Te amo Naruto" - dijo.

" Yo también te amo, Hinata " - Naruto respondió y se inclinó hacia delante envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y atrayéndola . Sus labios se encontraron con un profundo beso apasionado . No pasó mucho tiempo , pero no importaba . Fue suficiente para que cualquiera de ellos para comprender el profundo amor que se tenían el uno al otro . Poco a poco se separaron y continuaron a observar el cielo nocturno hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos en los brazos unos a otros .

(MUSIC - END)

# # # # Día siguiente

Al día siguiente había llegado y al parecer las negociaciones había ido bien y el equipo 8 se estaba preparado para irse. Se reagruparon con Fuu en la puerta para despedirse . Incluso pensaban que su estancia fue más bien corta , una simple noche fue suficiente para que un poco de bonos. Después de todo Naruto es un Jinchuuriki se convirtió rápidamente en términos amistosos con Fuu como Shino .

" No se convierten en extraños , tratar de visitar " - dijo Fuu .

"Por supuesto , vamos a hacer todo lo posible " - dijo Hinata .

" Hey Fuu tengo un regalo para ti " - Naruto comenzó y todo el mundo se levantó una ceja .

" Aquí " - dijo Naruto y le dio un kunai puntas tri "Este es un kunai muy especial Si necesita ayuda o simplemente quieres hablar , tirarlo al suelo y voy a estar allí en un instante. " - Explicó Naruto sonriendo . Fuu aceptó de buen grado el regalo , ya que no había mucha gente que estaba bien con ella .

"Gracias" - dijo Fuu y los vio marcharse y se desvanecen con la distancia.

# # Con Equipo 8 # #

Pocas horas habían pasado y Kurenai no pudieron contener su curiosidad más.

"Naruto , tengo una pregunta" - dijo Kurenai .

" Dispara " - respondió Naruto. Ya se sospechaba que iba .

" Eso kunai diste Fuu Eso no era un kunai normal. " - Dijo Kurenai prácticamente pidiendo una explicación .

" Eso kunai contiene la fórmula shiki del Hirashin no jutsu " - Naruto explicó , sin revelar demasiada información sólo para ver la reacción de su sensei .

" El Hirashin no jutsu , pero que era la técnica del yy- yon - Yondaime " - Kurenai tartamudeó , deteniéndose y mirando fijamente a Naruto.

"Parece que lo descubras " - dijo Naruto . "Puedo usarlo porque es mi legado , Minato Namikaze era mi padre " - Naruto explicó e incluso Shino fue de sorpresa , finalmente olvidar su rostro estoico con uno de shock.

" H- ¿Cómo es eso posible? " - Preguntó Kurenai .

" ¿Qué quieres decir ? " - Naruto comenzó " ¿Tu madre te da la charla ? " - Preguntó Naruto haciendo Hinata y Kurenai rubor.

"Idiota " - Kurenai respondió golpeando la cabeza.

" El viejo me llamado Uzumaki después de mi madre, porque mi padre tenía muchos enemigos , sobre todo Iwa . Creo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerme a mí ya todos los que se preocupan por lo que tal vez voy a pedir al anciano para anunciarlo cuando me convierta en chunnin " - Naruto explicó .

" . Pensar Nunca me di cuenta de que , de pelo rubio y ojos azules Solo el Yondaime tenía esa combinación particular " - contestó ella.

"No te preocupes Incluso Kakashi- sensei no se dio cuenta y fue su alumno . " - Dijo Naruto .

" Usted le dijo Kakashi ? " - Kurenai se preguntó .

" Sí, he estado entrenando con él algunas veces en las últimas semanas . " - Respondió Naruto.

" Debería haber sabido cuando ha usado el rasengan en Zabuza " - se dijo a sí misma " La Hirashin no jutsu era su técnica más poderosa . " - Ella dijo.

" Mi padre fue realmente un genio en todos los sentidos de la palabra. " - Naruto dijo recordando su breve conversación cuando conoció a su padre. " Pero no puedo usarlo en su nivel todavía. Me parece que no puede manejar velocidades extremas todavía. Cada vez que trato de múltiples saltos que termino estrellándose en algo . " - Dijo Naruto y Hinata se echó a reír al recordar Naruto chocar contra las paredes y los árboles cuando lo intentó .

" Sin embargo, usted puede utilizar " - dijo Kurenai . Estaba empezando a pieza todo y estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que Naruto y Hinata eran prodigios . La habilidad que poseía a esa temprana edad , para dominar alto nivel jutsu e incluso crear su propia cuenta.

"Mi equipo va a sacudir los exámenes Chunnin . " - Pensó " Y estoy apostando por ellos" - pensó riendo para sus adentros.

Oficina # # # # Hokage

" ... Y eso es lo que pasó " - dijo Kurenai .

" Por Dios ¿qué pasa con las misiones , primero un C -rank va A- rango y ahora a simple B -rank Casi no hace S -rank. " - El Hokage dijo fumando su pipa .

" El viejo hombre aquí " - dijo Naruto y le lanzó dos pergaminos. " Uno de los rollos tiene Aoi en éxtasis más profundo interrogatorio y el otro con la espada que le robó el raijin no ken " - dijo Naruto y los ojos Hiruzen ampliado . El raijin no ken fue robado hace muchos años por Aoi . No creo que todavía lo tendría .

Hiruzen sin sellar el rollo espada. Él canaliza chakra a través de ella y la espada se encendió a la vida con chispas amarillas. El hokage detuvo el chakra y pensó por un momento antes de tirarlo a Naruto de nuevo.

Naruto cogió la espada, pero miró al hokage en la confusión. El anciano suspiró y se colocó una barrera del sonido. Esto sería una larga conversación .

" Lo que voy a decir es un secreto que sólo yo sé " - dijo el anciano . " Confío en que guardar silencio ? " - El Hokage pidió , principalmente Kurenai y Shino , que asintió con la cabeza . El hokage ponderó por dónde empezar.

" La espada te pertenece Naruto" - dijo el Hokage .

" ¿Qué quieres decir , pertenece a mí? " - Preguntó Naruto aún en la confusión.

"Tienes Uchiha sangre, sin embargo usted es el heredero del Clan Senju " - dijo el Hokage y todo el mundo se quedó helado. Se podía escuchar un alfiler caer en el suelo. Todo el mundo en el equipo 8 miraba a Naruto que todavía estaba procesando lo que el anciano le había dicho.

" W - ¿Qué? " - Naruto le preguntó en voz baja .

" Usted sabe que su madre era Uzumaki Kushina y vino del país whirlpool ¿verdad? " - El Hokage pidió y Naruto asintió.

"Voy a empezar desde el principio. Hashirama Senju y su esposa, Mito Uzumaki , tenía dos Childs, un niño y una niña. La niña fue nombrada Senju Tsunade el Sannin babosa bien conocida. Tsunade más tarde en la vida tenía un hijo que nombre Senju Kushina . sin embargo , debido a la guerra, el clan Senju fue diezmada dejando sólo Tsunade y Kushina para reformar el clan debido a que son las mujeres y no querer ser un pie de cría que simularon la muerte de Kushina lo que resulta en el nacimiento de Uzumaki Kushina " - . el hokage dijo .

" Usted sabe el resto ... " - la hokage concluyó .

" Kushina casó Minato y nací " - dijo Naruto y el hokage asintió. Naruto no dijo nada durante unos minutos mientras pensaba en todo lo que aprendió .

" Espera, pero entonces ¿qué pasa con todo lo que encontré sobre el clan Uzumaki en el compuesto de mi padre? " - Preguntó Naruto .

"Elegí el nombre Uzumaki porque eran primos del clan Senju . Durante las guerras del clan Uzumaki fue destruido , pero su madre y su padre fue a la aldea de hidromasaje y salvé lo que podían. Esa es una de las razones por las que su padre era tan bueno en Fuuinjutsu " . - El Hokage Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dijo , hasta que recordó Tsunade .

" Tsunade sigue vivo ... d - Por qué me dejan ? " - Preguntó Naruto en realidad no quería saber la respuesta. Hinata se acercó a él y le cogió la mano .

" No" - el hokage comenzó " Tsunade perdió todo lo que tenía su amante y su hermano murieron en la guerra Entonces el Kyuubi atacó y su hija también murió Ella no estaba en el pueblo en el momento , pero escuchó la noticia y salió corriendo. . . . Traté de encontrarla , pero no pude probablemente ni siquiera sabe Kushina tuvo un hijo " - . el hokage explicó . Naruto frunció el ceño durante unos minutos a pensar en ello .

" Entonces voy a encontrarla y traerla de vuelta a la aldea " - dijo Naruto con su sonrisa tradicional.

" Usted tomó la noticia mejor de lo que esperaba " - dijo el Hokage .

" Bueno, si Tsunade me había planteado , probablemente nunca he encontrado Hinata pesar de que tenía una vida muy dura que no la cambiaría por nada. " - Dijo Naruto haciendo la sonrisa hokage viendo Naruto tiene buenos valores.

"Eso significa que Uzumaki ni siquiera es mi verdadero nombre. Yo crecí un poco apegado a ella. " - Dijo Naruto.

" Bueno, cuando usted decide revelar su herencia que voy a ser capaz de elegir el nombre que desee para su clan Senju , Namikaze , o incluso Uzumaki Uchiha Sin embargo no se puede ya que Sasuke es el heredero . " - Explicó el hokage .

"Como me gustaría vivir con ese idiota " - Naruto dije riendo y el Hokage se rió entre dientes .

" Así que la espada es mía. " - Naruto comenzó " Pero ¿qué pasa con Tsunade baa - chan, no es que el heredero ? " - Preguntó Naruto . El Hokage sonrió al ver Naruto llamarla baa chan.

" Ella no ha estado en servicio activo en más de 10 años. Desde ya ha completado las misiones que se encuentra actualmente el heredero . " - El hokage explicado y Naruto asintió.

Naruto canaliza chakra de la espada , pero lo más extraño sucedió. En lugar de las chispas amarillas habituales , la espada se encendió , pero con un color azul brillante. La espada estaba reluciente con mucho más poder que las dos veces que lo vi. ( A / N: Comprobar el perfil de raijin en azul)

" ¿Qué demonios? " - Naruto dijo en voz alta. " ¿Por qué es azul? " - Preguntó Naruto .

El hokage entró en modo de profesor y rápidamente se acercó con una teoría. " ¿No dijiste que tenías una elevada afinidad hacia un rayo? " - Preguntó el Hokage y Naruto asintió con la cabeza . "Debido a su alta afinidad de la espada probablemente reaccionó fuerte a su chakra, probablemente, lo que hace más poderoso" - la hokage explicó .

" Supongo que estoy intercambiando mi espada de metal " - dijo Naruto riendo y lo desactivó .

De repente Naruto se puso rígido y se acordó de algo. Hiruzen levantó una ceja en silencio preguntando qué pasó.

"Sólo estoy pensando en lo que el consejo va a decir cuando se enteran de que pertenezco a los dos clanes más poderosos del mundo. " - Dijo Naruto sonriendo "Va a ser muy divertido " - dijo y todo el mundo sudor cayó .

El hokage simplemente rió . El viejo odiaba las reuniones del consejo , pero al parecer joven Naruto parecía disfrutar de ellos.


End file.
